Home Is With You
by Writer347
Summary: When you are so in love with someone it doesn't matter where you are or what you have, as long as you have one another. Home is where you want it to be and Beth's home is with Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back!_

_I know I have been away a long time and I had a lot of things to deal with, I won't go into details and bore you all, all you need to know is that I am back now and I think you are going to like what I've been working on... well I'm hoping you're going to like it! _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters... however, if Daryl Dixon becomes available he's all mine! :p**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 1**

**Beth**  
As I stood on the balcony of the watch tower, I looked out towards the fence of the prison and saw all of the walkers surrounding us. Over the soft wind I could hear the faint growling of the walkers and I can even begin to make out a couple of faces of the walkers. It is hard to think that once upon a time, the walkers that now long for our flesh and blood were once people that had lives, families and futures... look at them now. The person they once were long gone and they are now replaced with this monstrous shell that we kill, before they kill us.

I felt his presence before I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me, even with the horrific sight in front of my eyes I couldn't help but smile as I breathed in his scent.

"You 'kay?" He asked in his gruff southern voice that made my heart melt every time I heard it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered and turned around in his arms to face him.

I smiled brightly at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands landed on my hips and for just a few moments we stared at each other, taking each other in. I loved his eyes; they were so blue and deep that I felt like I was drowning in them every time I looked into them. His beautiful eyes that have witnessed terrible things from the moment he was born but yet, his eyes still hold a lot of love and kindness.

"Suns comin' up soon," He stated in disappointment.

"I know." I replied sadly.

The sun coming up meant that I would have to go back to my cell block and go back to pretending that I didn't love this man, pretending that there was nothing going on between us, pretending that we didn't really know each other... I hated it. I know he hated it too but we have to do this... it is the only way for us to be happy and be together without the involvement of anybody else, it was simpler for both of us this way, although it was harder and painful.

He wouldn't be on watch now for another couple of nights so it was going to be hard to see each other before then, we may be able to steal a quick kiss here or there but we won't be able to spend too much time together until we get together properly in a couple nights time, all I can do until then is think about the night we shared together tonight and how amazing it was... like it always is.

We talked and laughed... well I laughed more than he did but I got a small chuckle out of him from time to time. We made love on the balcony beneath the stars but then we had to rush back inside because it started raining but it was still sweet and romantic to me. It reminded me of my favourite movie, The Notebook, when Allie and Noah are kissing in the rain. After we finished making love in the little cabin, he wrapped his arms around me and he told me he loved me, told me how beautiful I was, he promised me he would always be there by my side and he would always fight for me, he wouldn't let anything ever happen to me. I believed him.

We both looked up at the sky as the sun begun to rise, a sigh escaped my lips and I laid my head against his still bare chest; this was the worst part of all. He kissed the top of my head and he started pulling himself away from the embrace.

"I better go," I whispered and he nodded sadly.

I leaned up and he met me part of the way by ducking his head and we kissed. Our lips lingered on each other for a moment before we pulled away. He looked down at the floor before into my eyes again, he was so sad.

"I love you," I told him and started making my way towards the exit.

"Love yer too." He said and opened the trap door for me and I left.

He was my lookout to make sure that there was no one coming, no one to see me. When he gave me the all clear with a thumbs up, my idea, I opened the main door to cell block C and stilled, waiting to hear if I had woken anyone up with the creaking of the door but everything remained silent so I tiptoed in and closed the door as quietly as I could behind me. I quickly and as quietly as I could made my way to my cell where I changed into my 1 pair of pjs and slipped into my bed, wrapping my sheet around me as much as I could, pretending it was his arms still wrapped around me.

Not 10 minutes after I slipped into bed, I heard Rick's alarm go off. He turned it off quickly so not to wake up anyone else and I heard him shuffling around getting himself ready for the day ahead. Judith stayed with Carol last night because Rick had to get up so early this morning and Carol didn't want him rushing around with Judith and waking her up before she was ready. Not long after his alarm went off, I heard him leave the cell block where he would go and speak to him about the night watch and they will talk about the walkers and come up with strategies for various things but little did Rick know, the walkers were the last thing on his mind last night... and most nights when he is on night watch.

I tried getting a little bit of sleep before it was time to get up but it just wasn't happening for me. Every time I tried to fall asleep, all I could think about was lying with him and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Lying in this bed on my own isn't as comforting or as warm as being in his arms. It also didn't feel as safe as it did when I was with him, his arms are my favourite place and I always feel so secure and safe, like everything is ok in the world again. Of course I know that it isn't ok and will probably never be ok again because the world has gone to crap, but if you think about it; I would never have met him if the world didn't end.

* * *

Everyone was asleep. I could hear everyone snoring and breathing heavily but I knew that there was one person still awake; Him. He was waiting for me in the showers. We managed to steal a kiss and a couple of minutes alone earlier on today and we decided that we couldn't spend the whole night away from each other and as he always showers at night when everyone was in bed (this was no secret), he was a night owl, I promised him that I would go to him when I was certain that everyone was asleep and we were not going to be disturbed.

I grabbed hold of my towel and shower stuff, which I laid out on my table, just in case I was busted by someone I wanted to make sure I had my cover story straight. I poked my head out of my room and smiled when the snores became louder and then made my way towards the showers. It didn't take me long to get there, quicker than normal because I was in a rush to see him again.

I heard the water running and knew that he was already there waiting for me. I smiled and put my things down before taking my clothes off and going into the showers where I saw him, standing there in all of his naked glory under the running water. He smiled softly at me and held a hand out, I took hold of it eagerly and as soon as I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his in a heated and passionate kiss.

**M RATED FROM HERE...**

"Glad yer could make it," He mumbled against my lips.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." I mumbled back.

We started kissing again and his hands started on my arms but then my slid up towards my shoulders and around my back. His hands slid down my back until he reached my bare ass, he grabbed hold of my ass and hoisted me up to him; I wrapped my legs around him and my arms stayed securely around his neck as we carried on our heavy make out. He turned around so that my back was against the shower wall, the cold of the wall made me gasp but it didn't deter us from what we were doing.

I could feel his hardness against my thigh, just waiting to find its release but I knew he would wait for me to give him the signal that I was ready, as he always did. I started grinding my hips against him as encouragement and he got the idea. He used one hand to hold us securely against the wall and used his other hand to guide himself into me as I held onto him, with my back still against the wall.

As we connected as one, we both let out a small moan of pleasure. Every time with him felt so amazing, he was the perfect fit. Almost like we were handmade for one another.

"I love yer," He grunted into my neck as his lips attached that sensitive spot below my ear and as he pushed himself back into me.

"I love you too." I told him between deep breaths.

I unwrapped my arms from around him and stood on the floor and turned my body around so my back was against his chest, he pushed himself into me once and I grabbed hold of the shower pipe to steady myself as he continued his thrusts in and out of me from behind. All that could be heard was the running water, our heave breaths and the sound of him thrusting in and out of me.

His hands started to grip my hips tighter and I knew he was about to find his release. His grunting became slightly louder and his thrusting became slightly harder. I wanted to find release with him and I wanted it to be because of him so I grabbed one of his hands and removed it from my hip and brought it between my legs, his fingers found the right spot and he pinched it lightly, he knew what I needed.

"Cum wi' me," He grunted "Say my name," He added.

"Daryl..." I moaned as we found our release together.

* * *

_There we have it... Chapter 1._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. _

_I have to admit, I am not the best at writing love scenes but I think this one is ok...?_

_Please do follow, favourite and leave a review.  
It would mean the world to me!  
I would love to know what everyone thought._

_Writer347  
Xx  
_

_Don't forget to follow me on Instagram!  
Insta: Writer347_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello you beautiful people! _

_I just want to say a hugr thank you to everyone who took the time to read, follow, favourite and review the last chapter. You have no idea how much it means to me! I have to admit that I was a bit nervous to post this story, more so then any other story I've published. I think it's because I've been away for a while... anyway, thank you all very much! _

_I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters... boo!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 2**

**Beth  
**After our exciting shower, we spent a little time actually washing ourselves. We did get a little distracted at times with wondering hands but we did eventually get the job done, once we were all clean we turned the water off and started drying off. I had my towel wrapped around me and I was sitting on the side next to the sink as Daryl stood between my legs with a towel around his waist and his hands rested on my thighs. I had just plaited my hair and Daryl had just finished brushing his teeth, we were trying to drag this out because when we leave the bathroom, we will be going back to our own rooms and we won't see each other until tomorrow. It wasn't even a certainty that we would get any time together tomorrow, depending on what Daryl needed to do and what I was doing.

I rested my head against his bare chest and tried not to get upset at the face that I didn't know when I would get to kiss him again. Daryl wrapped his arms around me and we just stayed there, embracing one another for a good five minutes before I pulled away from him. I smiled softly at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I've an idea," He stated and I raised my eyebrows in surprise and question "I'm goin' on a run t'morrow... nothin' big, just a place to get some things f'r Asskicker. Do you wanna come on the run? Maybe, we could take our time wi' it," He suggested.

"You trust me on a supply run?" I asked him in surprise.

"I've scoped it out before. Not a high risk run. I was gonna go on my own but I want yer t' come wi' me," He said.

"Okay... I'll go on the run with you," I replied.

"I'll run it past your pops in the mornin'," He added and I rolled my eyes at him "I have to ask him Beth," He told me sternly.

"Maggie don't need t' ask permission," I pointed out.

"We ain't havin' this argument 'gain." He replied and kissed my lips to shut me up.

I wouldn't exactly call it an argument; I would just call it mutual respect. I was right in what I said, Maggie doesn't need to ask my daddy for permission to go on a run, he just tells her he loves her and wishes her home safe and sound at the end of the day. I don't get that same respect off my daddy or Maggie, they both still treat me like I'm 10 years old sometimes and it drives me insane! Why do I need to ask my daddy for permission to go with Daryl tomorrow? If I want to go then I should be able to go, I know I'm in a prison but I don't want to be locked up like a prisoner here. I need them to realise that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a woman.

Our kiss ended but I think that was because Daryl knew my head was somewhere else, he started getting his clothes on and I knew that this had come to an end. I sighed and got down from the sink and started getting dressed as well. Daryl was dressed before me and he waited for me to finish getting ready, he smiled softly as he saw me put my pjs on. He liked my pjs but only because he was the one to find them for me in a clothing store. He was on a run with Michonne for some new clothes for everyone and Daryl found the pjs. They were nothing special, a grey t-shirt that had a coffee cup on it and had 'Coffee Addict' written on it and some grey shorts that had coffee cups dotted all over.

Before the fall, I was a huge coffee addict. I would drink 2 cups before I went to school and bring a third in a thermos. A cup of coffee at lunch and on my way home I would always stop at the coffee shop and get one for the drive home, then at home I would have one after dinner and one as I got into bed. I loved coffee and I would do _anything _for a Latte or Cappuccino right now. Daryl used to have one cup of coffee when he woke up and it wasn't 'fancy' like mine (his words) he had just a black coffee.

"You better get back," He said and I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I replied.

I reached up on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Our lips lingered on each other for a moment before I pulled myself away before I couldn't; I smiled at him once more before walking back to the cell block.

As I got into bed, I heard Daryl walk past and go up the stairs to his own room. I heard the small creak of his door close over and sighed at the thought of him being so close but yet, so far away at the same time, it killed me. I hate sleeping without his arms around me and I know he misses me at night too. We have gotten so used to being with each other on night watches and spending our nights together, it's hard when we're apart.

You know, none of this was supposed to happen in the first place. I was never supposed to fall in love with Daryl Dixon and I'm sure as hell sure that he never intended to fall in love with me. It all started when Zach died, when Daryl came to tell me the news I thanked him for telling me and we got talking a little bit and I hugged him. Again, it wasn't something I planned, in that moment I just felt like that was what he needed. The day after that Daryl asked me if I wanted to do some field training with him, he had spoken to my daddy, Maggie and Rick and told them he needed another person to be able to go out on runs and he suggested me. My daddy and Maggie agreed to it and thought it best that Daryl give me the right training, that included going on a couple of night watches with him.

It was all innocent to begin with but then we started forging a close bond and we started opening up to one another, we grew so comfortable around one another that it surprised us. One night on watch, we shared a small kiss in the cabin. We avoided each other, well he avoided me, for about a week after that but then I went and I confronted him. I wanted to know why he wasn't talking to me and I wanted to know what the kiss meant to him, if anything. He told me that he liked the kiss a lot more then he should have and he wanted to do it again, but he was worried that he was going to look like a dirty old man looking at young woman in such a way. I was flattered that he wanted to kiss me again and so we shared a couple of secret kisses and when he was on night watch, I started sneaking out to spend time with him.

Daryl and I were stealing kisses for a month and a half before we spoke about our feelings properly, for the first time. I confessed to Daryl that I cared a lot for him and there was no one else I wanted to be with and he admitted that he felt the exact same way but he was a really private person. He didn't like people knowing his personal business and he wasn't a fan of being gossip or people spreading rumours about him. He was worried about what everyone would think about him; a 35 year old man, dating a 19 year old woman. I understand that age is a big thing to some people but in this world we're living in now, there isn't a lot to be happy about and why shouldn't we take happiness where we can find it?

For Daryl's sake we decided to just keep it between us and it had been that way for some months now. We've been doing a good job of hiding it but it does take its toll on us. Nights like tonight, he's not on guard duty and so we can't spend the night together. If people knew about us then I could go and spend the night in his room with him or down here with me but it just can't happen. Daryl knows that it upsets me when we're apart for long periods of time but hopefully one day (soon) we can tell people and be out in the open with it.

To make up for not being able to spend nights like this together, we make it up to one another in a small but very amazing way. Daryl will leave one of his shirts under my pillow for me to hold on to and snuggle up to. He'll sneak into my room when no one else is around and in return; I try and do the same for him. He is a lot stealthier than me and he's caught me a couple of times but I succeed on occasion. I reached under my pillow and pulled out Daryl's awaiting t-shirt, I took in a deep breath of his scent and a smile came upon my face instantly. I got myself comfortable in bed and held on to his t-shirt as close to me as I could and drifted off to sleep with his scent around me.

* * *

"Beth," I heard someone say and I felt my body shake slightly. I couldn't muster up anything more than a groan in response; I shocked myself at how much I sounded like a walker "Beth, wake up," The voice said again, this time with amusement in its tone. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl standing there "I spoke to your pops... you're comin' on the run. Get up, we leave in ten minutes." He told me and placed a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room.

I got myself ready in record time, I was still sleepy but the idea of having Daryl all to myself for most of the day was too appealing for me to not get ready as quick as I possibly could. I went straight outside as soon as I was ready and I saw Maggie and my daddy talking with Daryl as he stood next to one of the cars. I guess we're not taking the bike. I put a smile on my face as I approached them.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Maggie exclaimed with a smiling face "You ready for this?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"You're with Daryl, you'll be fine," My daddy said.

"We're gonna hit that place for Asskicker's stuff then see if we can find anythin' else 'round... 'nother store or somethin'. We're gonna be gone most the day, pro'ly be back after dark," Daryl told them and they both nodded in understand.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," My daddy told me and kissed my cheek.

"Behave," Maggie said to me, as if I was a child.

"Behave? What am I, ten?" I questioned in annoyance as I got into the passenger seat and Maggie started walking back to the cell block with daddy.

"Ignore her." Daryl stated as he turned the ignition on and started driving out.

**90 Minutes Later**

Daryl and I done our jeans back up as we slid out of the backseat of the car and onto the road. I smiled over at him and he shrugged "What?" He asked as we got back into the car in our original seats to continue our journey.

"First time I've done it in a car," I replied as Daryl pulled away from our parked spot.

"Next time, I'll do yer on the car," He said with a wink and I couldn't stop the giggle escape from my lips at him trying to be flirty, it wasn't really him but I do appreciate the thought.

Daryl Dixon was a lot of things but flirty just was not one of them.

"Next time, just do it," I replied and he looked at me in fake shock.

"Beth Greene... what have I done to you?" He asked with a small shake of his head and a smile on his face.

"You made me a woman." I whispered back to him and kissed his cheek, I saw him blush.

We continued to drive for another 30 minutes in silence but it was a comfortable and content silence. Daryl had his hand on my thigh and I had my hands wrapped around his arm as we drove, as Daryl concentrated on the road ahead of him, I looked out at the land. This was the first time I had been outside the prison gates ever since we went inside them. Looks like things have got really bad out here, worse than when we were on the road and even then it was pretty bad.

Every now and again I'll notice a lone walker or two just walking through the long grass at the side of the road or in the middle of the road. Daryl always made sure to lose them so they didn't follow us but that wasn't all that hard, considering we were in a car and they were... well the walkers were walking.

Daryl finally stopped the car outside what was a day care at one point. It was sad seeing it in this state, before the fall I wanted to become a nursery teacher and open up my own day care where the barn once stood on my family's farm. The children would play with the animals and learn about taking care of things and compassion and being kind to one another. It was my dream and then just overnight, like the snap of a finger, everything changed and that dream was no longer able to become a reality.

"You 'kay?" Daryl asked.

"Have you been in there?" I questioned.

"Nah," He answered "Why?"

"Do you think that there are any walker kids or even walker babies in there?" I asked him, terrified at the notion.

"Beth, one thing you gotta know 'bout comin' outside them gates; anythin' is possible. Be prepared t' see anythin'... but I'm gonna do my best t' take care o' ya." He told me and I nodded at him, I believed everything he said to me "You ready?" He asked and I nodded again, the two of us got out of the car.

As we approached the building, everything seemed quiet but just to be on the safe side, Daryl knocked on the window and we waited for a couple of minutes. There was a walker inside, we could hear it, but the moans were not moving closer and stayed the same distance away which means that the walker is stuck somewhere. Daryl had his crossbow drawn and ready, I had my knife in hand and ready to use if needs be as he let the door swing open.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun... what do you think is going to happen next?_

_I know the answer and next Sunday, you will know the answer too! _

_Thank you all for taking the time to read, I hope it wasn't a disappointment and I hope you enjoyed it. Pretty please can you make sure to follow, favourite and review! _

_Thank you magnificent people!_

_Writer347  
Xx _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I honestly cannot thank you all enough. The response I've had to this story so far is amazing! I never expected to get such an amazing response from you all. Thank you for sticking with my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Just to warn you all... this is quite an emotional chapter._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead... the only thing I own are my own characters, that's something I suppose!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 3**

**Beth  
**As we approached the building, everything seemed quiet but just to be on the safe side, Daryl knocked on the window and we waited for a couple of minutes. There was a walker inside, we could hear it, but the moans were not moving closer and stayed the same distance away which means that the walker is stuck somewhere. Daryl had his crossbow drawn and ready, I had my knife in hand and ready to use if needs be as he let the door swing open.

Daryl went through the door first and I followed closely behind him and it wasn't long until we spotted the walker that had been making all the noise. It was a woman and by the looks of it, she has been a walker for quite a while, maybe since near the beginning. There was a huge lump missing out of her neck and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she was bitten by another walker and that was how she turned. Although she was decaying, it was easy to tell that she had been young when she was turned and beautiful, maybe she wasn't that much older than I am now.

Daryl had his bow raised and was ready to take his shot but I put my hand on top of it and lowered it. I wanted to be the one that finally put her out of her misery, I don't know why but I feel obligated to end it for her in some weird way. I walked towards her with my knife raised and her dead lifeless eyes concentrated on me, her arms reached out for me and her walker noises got louder as I approached. She was trying her hardest to get to me but she was trapped by some chairs, looked like someone had barricaded her in. I stayed out of her arms reach and then stuck my knife into her skull, the room fell silent and she slumped over the chairs that were holding her in.

"Poor girl." I muttered as I followed Daryl around the once bright and happy day care.

Daryl walked further into the day care and he checked the area for a sign of any other walkers or dangers but he didn't find any, I couldn't help but thank God for that... if there was still a God or even was a God... I don't know anymore. I was ready to fight walkers but I don't think I could ever kill a walker child or baby... no matter how much I would try, it would be too hard for me to do and it would be tough on Daryl as well. I'm just glad that we're not faced with that situation.

I opened a cupboard and inside I came across lots of different books, lined up neatly on a shelf, all books labelled with a different child's name. It looked like their development records for day care or something very similar.

"Don't look at 'em," Daryl said behind me

"They're probably all dead," I told him and shut the cupboard door.

"You never know, some of 'em might still be alive," He said but I know that it was just to try and make me feel a little better.

"I know the reality of this world. Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up though," I said and started looking for the items on the list.

I opened the drawer and came across some warm looking socks that would be perfect for Judith, I grabbed them and stuffed them into my rucksack and carried on looking through the drawers. I took a peak over at Daryl and saw him stuffing blankets into his own rucksack. I noticed that he looked at the paintings stuck the wall next to him, he lingered on one for a moment before looking away from it like it pained him; I wonder what the name was that triggered that reaction from him.

A bang from outside the back of the day care centre made both me and Daryl stop what we were doing. He threw his rucksack onto his back and lifted his crossbow towards the back door. I also put my rucksack on and grabbed hold of my knife out of its holder, I was ready to strike. Daryl and I made our way towards the back door and the unmistakable sound of a walker was on the other side, it sounded like it was just the one walker so Daryl grabbed the door handle and was ready to open it.

I took a step back and nodded to Daryl that I was ready, he threw the door open and came and stood beside me quickly. I wasn't prepared. There was just one walker like I thought but this walker, it was a child. A young boy no older than 6 years old, a loud sob escaped my lips and I dropped my hand that was holding my knife, the young boy was coming closer to us with his arms outstretched.

"I can't," I told him.

"I got it." He replied.

He coaxed the walker outside and closed the back door, seconds later I heard the release of the bolt and everything went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of the young child and the walker that I killed when we first came in.

The backdoor opened and Daryl came in, looking sad holding a single bolt in his hand, a blood covered bolt.

"The woman at the front, I think she might be his mother. It doesn't look like anyone has been here in a really long time, living or dead, apart from them two. I'm guessing they were here together, mother and son. They should be rested together," I told Daryl.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright then, we'll lay 'em together in the back room," He told me "I'll get it done. You carry on lookin' for supplies to bring back," He said.

"I'll help." I offered but he just shook his head and I think he knew that I couldn't do it.

* * *

I took a look at the bodies when Daryl was done with them, he had them laid next to each other, holding hands, and it was sweet. Looking at them close together just made me think more about my theory of them being mother and son stronger. They had the same nose and hair colour and similar eyes, definitely related. Daryl put a blanket over them which I knew he did more for me than anything; I grabbed some wild flowers from outside and laid them on top of the blanket. I said a small prayer for them and hoped that their souls would find each other so they could be together again. Daryl held my hand the whole time and comforted me as I cried.

I know for some it may seem silly because I didn't know them but a young mother brought her little boy here, thinking that they would be safe, only to then be separated by something as silly as a backdoor for God knows how long. As bad as it sounds, I wished the boy had already been killed when we got here and not a walker, that's going to play on both mine and Daryl's mind for a long time. I know he puts walkers down without a second thought but when it's a kid it's always different... I know he was sad about the boy and I wish I was stronger so I could have helped him but I wasn't and this is where it becomes totally obvious how different Daryl and I really are.

Now we were back in the car and we had been driving in complete silence for an hour. Daryl's hand wasn't on my thigh now and we didn't want to stop for another quickie like on the way here. It was such a different mood now, we were both sad.

"There's a sign for a general store a couple miles away. Do you wanna check it out?" Daryl asked.

"Sure." I answered and went back to looking out the window.

Ten minutes later the car came to a stop outside the general store. The windows were boarded up and the front door was wide open. We scanned the area as we got out of the car but there were no walkers, no people and no wildlife around. Daryl banged on the door of the store and we waited but there was no noise of any kind.

We went inside the store and I wasn't surprised to see it pretty much cleared of everything. Daryl and I split up and went in different directions; I looked to see if there was anything that would be helpful to us for any reason...

Condoms.

Daryl and I haven't always been that good at using condoms when we were together, I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous. After everything we've been through with Judith and everything that happened to Lori, we should be careful when having sex but I think we have only used condoms about three or four times since we started sleeping together and believe me, we have a lot of sex. I grabbed what condoms were left and put them in my rucksack and then on the other side of the shelf was five boxed pregnancy tests... would it be stupid to take one? I mean, like I said, we don't really use condoms but I haven't had any symptoms or anything... surely it couldn't hurt to be 100% sure, right?

"Beth..."

I turned around and saw Daryl looking worried as he saw what I had in my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fairly certain I'm not pregnant but we haven't been the safest. It wouldn't hurt to check and be sure," I told him "And after seeing that little boy today... I don't want to risk that ever happening. I don't want to end up like that woman and her son," I added.

"Let me tell ya somethin'... if you were to ever get pregnant, I wouldn't let that happen t' yer and our kid. I'd die first," He said and I smiled softly at him.

"I know you would," I answered and placed a kiss on his lips "It's just to be sure," I promised and he nodded "So, we had sex two nights ago, last night and today without a condom so I should take one now and then another in a few weeks, just to be sure and in the meantime... I grabbed whatever condoms were left. We need to start being smart about this," I explained and he nodded at me.

"You wanna take it now or wait till we get home?" He asked.

"I'll do it now. I don't want anyone finding this at home." I stated and he agreed.

As I thought; not pregnant. Daryl looked more than relieved but I did tell him that because of our activities in the last couple of days, I was going to take another test in two or three weeks to be sure. He promised me he would try and not to worry about it, unless there was something he needed to worry about but you know Daryl, it will be playing on his mind until I take that other test.

There was a time when all I ever wanted was to have children and have my own family but because of the way of the world now, I don't want to risk anything happening to me or my child. I don't want to end up like Lori or that mother and son that we saw today, I don't want the baby to die whilst I was still pregnant and it starts feeding on me from the inside out. It was just too damn dangerous now for that to happen for me but we still have Judith and we all love her, she is a sign that children can survive this... maybe the mothers won't but they could, I just don't want to risk it.

We went back to the car with the small amount of supplies we managed to get from the general store and Daryl started driving away.

"Did you ever want children?" I asked him.

"Never been in the right place t' have 'em," He answered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Before all this, I weren't a good man. Dint have a good job, dint even have a job. I jus' followed Merle round drinkin' and smokin' and takin' whatever was on offer. I never really had a steady girl or anythin'... I don't think I was menta have kids," He explained.

"What drugs did you used to take?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I took a lot," He said but surely he knows I'm not going to let it go that easy, I looked over at him with raised eyebrows and he rolled his eyes at me "Look, I did bad thangs an' took bad thangs. It don't matter now," He said.

"Were you an addict?"

"Nah... took 'em f'r somethin' t' do," He answered.

"Do you think if you didn't follow Merle round then you wouldn't have taken them?"

"Merle weren't t' blame... I didn't have t' take drugs or drink a lot. I was jus' stupid," He told me with a shrug.

"You don't talk much about Merle or your life before the fall," I pointed out.

"Nothin' t' tell."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I really liked writing this chapter; we got to see Daryl open up a little bit to Beth about life before the fall. We also got to see a child walker, which we don't get to see on the show and how they cope with it. Daryl dealt with it, like I think everyone figured out he would but it will play on him hard! _

_Can you all please favourite, follow and review? It really does mean the world when I get those email notifications._

_Again, thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, the next chapter will be posted very soon! _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Don't forget to follow me on Instagram!  
Insta: Writer347_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Thank you all once again for still reading and thank you for pressing those lovely buttons at the bottom, it truly means the world. I'm glad you are still enjoying this story and love that you still love it. _

_This is the __**4**__**th**__ chapter and I cannot wait for you all to read it and find out what you all think. This is going to start as Daryl's POV for a change. I like to switch it up every now and again :p_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: As sad as it is I do not own The Walking Dead or Beth... or Daryl**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 4**

**Daryl  
**I drove the car through the awaiting gates of the prison and as we drove up towards the cell block, everyone started coming out to greet us. I noticed that Hershel and Maggie were the first ones to come over to the car as I brought it to a stop. I saw Beth smile at them sadly as she got out of the car, Maggie threw her arms around her little sister and Beth returned the embrace for a minute before handing Maggie her rucksack and walking off and into the cell block. Maggie looked at me with a face full of concern for her sister; it wasn't like Beth to be this sad, hell she's normally the one cheering everyone up.

"We saw a kid walker, she's a bit upset," I told them.

"Did she put the walker down?" Maggie asked.

"Nah," I answered quickly "I wouldn't 'ave let her do that," I answered.

"Sorry you had to do that, it couldn't have been easy," Hershel said "But thank you for sparing her of that," He added.

"I'm gonna go talk t' her." I stated.

Beth was in her room and lying down on her bed with her hands rested on her stomach, she looked over at me and gave me a small smile and I smiled back at her and I really noticed how sad she looked. I know it broke her heart to see that walker boy and I know it's going to play on her mind for a little while, I sat down on the side of her bed next to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"You 'kay?" I asked her.

"No... not really," She answered

"You shouldn't 'ave had t' see that," I told her.

"Why? If it was Maggie or Carol or anyone else... they would've dealt with it. I'm weak and I know it," She said.

"Don't talk stupid," I stated "Beth, yer one of the strongest people I know, I remember you on the farm... you ain't that girl no more. Yer still 'ere and survivin'. How can you be weak?" I asked her and sighed "I mean it," I added.

"I know you're just tryin' to make me feel better but-"

"Yer just gonna lay here feelin' sorry f'r yerself?" I asked her.

"I'm sad Daryl," She stated "When people are sad, they like to just be alone for a little while and I think that's what I want right now. I just wanna be alone." She told me and I nodded and let go of her hand knowing there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this.

I placed a small kiss on the top of her head and left her cell, closing the door over for her to give her some privacy. I'm supposed to be on watch tonight and Beth knows that, maybe she'll come and see me or maybe she won't, I don't know. Maybe it's just best for me to leave her to calm down and when she's ready, let her come to me. I don't want to push her or make her more upset, I'm just happy to know that she has come so far since the farm. She's not that girl anymore. She's a woman now, and I'm proud to call her my woman.

Maggie saw me as I went back outside and I just shook my head at her, she turned back to Glenn, hopefully Maggie will get the message and leave Beth alone for a little while. She needs time to get over what she's seen today. Beth hasn't been outside the prison since we got here so I think she's forgotten what it's like out there a little bit, I think she's forgot just how shit the world really us now.

It breaks my heart to see her so sad but this is why I wasn't really wanting her to come on the run with me, I know she's a little sensitive to some things and that's ok... I just want to protect her from the world. That's my job as her boyfriend, my role in the group was a protector but if it came to me choosing between one of them and Beth, she'd win every single time without fail. I'm going to tell her that I didn't want her coming out there no more, I want to keep her safe and I want to keep her away from all of those horrible things. I only asked her in the first place because I wanted to spend a bit of one on one time with her, away from the prison and everyone here. We don't get that chance very often.

Cause no one knows about us it's just so damn hard to find real time for us to spend together properly. I hate sneaking around with her like some dirty little secret but I'm not ready for everyone to know about us, I don't think Beth is either, we like our relationship being our own and not having the interference from anyone else. I know as soon as Maggie finds out about us, she'll be all over it like a rash. She is such an over protective sister and she'll want every last detail about everything. I know that one day she will find out about us but I just want some more time with Beth before it all comes out, just me and her to enjoy what we have.

I put out the cigarette I was smoking and flicked the butt off the side of the watch tower; I looked up at the sky and saw it was a clear night, no storms coming. I heard the cell block door open and looked down to see Beth come out, she started walking towards the watch tower and I smiled to myself when I saw her. I wasn't sure if she was going to come and join me tonight or nigh, she was still upset about the walker kid and his mom... well we think it was his mom... I thought she would enjoy her own company and being by herself tonight.

"Hey," She said softly as she came and stood behind me

"Hi," I replied.

"Sorry for being a moody bitch earlier," She said and hugged me.

"Don't gotta apologise," I told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I have something to ask you," She started as she pulled away from the embrace "I want to go out tomorrow," She told me.

"Out?" I questioned.

"Out the gates," She clarified "I think I was so upset because I've maybe forgotten what it's like out there. I've been in here so long that I'm beginning to forget the horrors that wait outside the gates. I don't want to be unprepared like that again. I want to go out the gates and kill some walkers," She explained.

"Nah," I stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Nah. You ain't goin' out there again. I want yer t' stay here, yer safe here. I don't want yer t' have t' see that kinda shit again... not if I can help it," I told her.

"I'm being polite in asking," She argued "If you don't take me, I'll just ask someone else to take me," She added.

"Stop actin' like a brat," I said.

"A brat?" She questioned.

"Yeah a brat... yer actin' like one right now. I want yer to be safe and stayin' here is the safest thing. Jus' listen t' me f'r once," I argued.

"I'll make yer a deal," She started and I looked at her in surprise "You take me out the gates tomorrow for three hours, if something goes wrong or happens that one of us don't comfortable, we come back straight away and I'll never ask you to take me out there again," She added.

"Counter deal," I started "We got out there f'r an hour. Nothin' more," I told her sternly.

"Fine." She agreed and sat down on the blanket laid out on the floor.

I went and sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her, she leaned into me and laid her head on my chest and laid her arm across my stomach, we sat there in silence. Beth has gone past the grieving stage of what happened today, now she's pissed and she don't wanna be unprepared for something again and I get it but I just wanna keep her safe. I don't want to lose her or even put her in a situation where I could risk losing her, I'm hoping tomorrow when we go out the gates, and she will understand my reasons for protecting her.

* * *

**Beth**  
I know Daryl is just trying to look out for me and I love him and appreciate him for it but he has to understand that I don't want to have to rely on other people for my whole life. I need to be able to tackle these things myself; Maggie and Carol would have been able to handle it, what happened today. What if Daryl wasn't with me? What if for some reason I'm out there on my own one day? I have to be able to do it on my own. I'm also sick and tired of being protected and sheltered so much, even before the turn, my family protected me from everything and I had no sense of the real world. Everyone thought I was dumb and everyone thinks that I should be dead by now; they all know that I wouldn't have made it on my own.

I do feel slightly bad about how I just spoke to Daryl. He didn't deserve it. He thinks that it's his job to look after me and protect me; I think that his job is to just make me happy and he does that. I think he doubts himself sometimes but he shouldn't because he is such a special man and he has made me so happy. He has made living in this shitty world a little more bearable and I can never thank him enough for it.

To show him some appreciation, my arm that was resting around him started slowly moving down towards his belt buckle and I started undoing it with one hand, I had gotten much better at it since the first time.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked in shock.

"Shh,"

"Beth-"

"I said shh."

**Very M Rated!**

I pulled his trousers around his ankles and he kicked them off and then I done the same with his boxers, I smiled as I saw his erection, already standing to attention for me, like a good soldier. I placed a single kiss on Daryl's lips before taking hold of his shaft in one hand and pumping my hand up and down. I watched his face as the pleasure took over him. He closed his eyes and started breathing more heavily and quickly, he bit his bottom lip and I loved that I gave him such pleasure.

I repositioned myself so that I was kneeling in between his legs and he opened his eyes to see what I was doing. I smiled up at him through my lashes before placing my lips on his tip, his body stiffened and I saw him watching me. I wrapped my lips around his shaft and used my hand as a guide as I went up and down on him, his hand gripped onto my hair and he started thrusting his hips to match my speed, he was getting close to his release.

"Beth," He moaned and I picked up my pace "Ah Beth... I'm gonna... in your mouth... damn," He released himself into my mouth, it was salty and thick, I quickly swallowed the load and kneeled up looking at Daryl as he released my hair from his death grip "What was that f'r?" He asked through deep breaths.

"To say I love you and I'm sorry for being rude, I know you're just looking out for me," I told him.

"Well, let me show yer how much I love yer." He grinned and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I have big plans for the next chapter, introducing The Governor! Things are going to play out a bit differently to what they did in the show with that storyline; I can't wait for you to see what I have planned. Some of it will be completely different and other parts will be similar but using different people for it... you will see._

_Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review... if you feel like it :p_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is going to get interesting and we are going to meet The Governor. _

_The next few chapters are going to be full of excitement, drama and good old Bethyl goodness! Thank you pressing those little buttons at the bottom, I love those notification emails. _

_I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead does not belong to me... unfortunately**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 5**

**Beth**  
"You sure you wanna go back out there after yesterday?" Maggie asked me as I pulled my boots on.

"Maggie, I'll be fine, I'm with Daryl," I replied and stood up from my bed.

"I know but you seemed so sad yesterday. I just don't want you to go out there if you're not ready," She said.

"Maggie!" I exclaimed "Stop babying me. I'm fine. I wanna go out there so that's what I'm gonna do," I told her and started walking out of my room, I heard Maggie following after me "If I wasn't ready then I wouldn't be goin'," I added.

"I just worry about you," She argued.

"I know you do but you don't have to, I'm a big girl now and I'm fine," I said as we walked outside.

I saw Daryl standing by the gate with my dad in a deep conversation, well I say conversation, my daddy was doing most of the talking and Daryl was just nodding along every now and again. I stopped walking and faced Maggie with a warm smile on my face "I'll try and bring you back some dinner," I added and Maggie smiled at me.

"Just make sure you and Daryl have each other's backs."

She wrapped her arms around me for a couple of moments and I hugged her back, I pulled away from the embrace and the two of us walked over to my daddy and Daryl who's conversation ended. Daryl nodded at me and I smiled back, he had his crossbow hung over his back.

"Beth, make sure you and Daryl look out for each other out there," Daddy said to me with his hands on shoulders.

"Of course daddy," I replied and kiss his cheek "We better go," I stated.

"I got her back." Daryl said to my dad and the two of us started walking towards the outer gates to leave.

The gates opened for us and we started walking out. Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Carl were at the fences making noises so that all the walkers there wouldn't come after us. I grabbed my knife out of its sheath and took out a couple of walkers that came towards us. Daryl used his knife to kill some walkers as well but we managed to get into the woods unharmed and out of view of the majority of the walkers.

As soon as it was just us two and we were out of view of the prison, I reached over and grabbed hold of Daryl's hand and linked our fingers together and we smiled at each other. Daryl had his crossbow in his hand and was still on high alert even though the woods were fairly quiet, walkers are anything but quiet, you can normally hear them coming from a distance but I guess that it's just Daryl being Daryl.

We didn't have to wonder too far before we came across a walker, it spotted us and started coming towards us and I noticed Daryl take a step back. He was going to let me take care of this one on my own but he was close by with his crossbow raised and ready in case I needed the backup. I held up my knife and took two steps towards the walker and slammed the end of the blade into its head and it fell to the floor with a thud. It wasn't a hard take down but I was still pretty proud of myself and I turned to smile at Daryl.

"Yer did good." He muttered and he started walking.

I managed to catch up with Daryl and I noticed that he was looking at the floor.

"Whatcha see?" He asked me.

I looked down at the ground where he was looking and studied it for a moment "Tracks," I stated "They seem all over the place, the feet are being dragged. Guessing it's a walker," I added and he nodded "Another set of tracks that also look like a walker, they seem to overlap in some places," I told him.

"Top o' the class," He replied with a grin "C'mon, we'll follow the tracks an' see if we can't catch us some walkers," He said and started following the trail.

"Thank you for this," I told him "I know you don't want me out here and I get why, if the situation was reversed, I would be the same. I just don't wanna have to rely on other people for the rest of my life, surely you would feel better too knowing I can take care of myself if you go on a run or something," I pointed out to him but he didn't reply "Thank you." I said again and once again linked my fingers with his.

We walked for another twenty minutes or so and then we found the walkers. There were four all together, we were following the tracks of two so the other two either just joined them or their tracks were covered by the other two. Either way, this was going to give me the chance I wanted to prove myself to Daryl that I could be strong and he could give me some pointers on my technique if I needed it.

The walkers hadn't heard us so Daryl communicated to me through signs. He indicated for me to go one side and he would go the other, which would give us an opportunity to trap the four walkers and have them as far away or as close as we wanted them to be. I went to the left and Daryl went to the right. The one closest to me heard me and started heading in my direction with all three other walkers following but I could still see Daryl, he was there if I needed him but I think he wanted to see what I could handle on my own before he jumped in. The first walker I took out with ease, the second and third came at me together. I kicked one away and stabbed one in the head. The one I kicked was lying on the floor and grabbed hold of my boot but before I had a chance to kill it the final one reached out for me.

A bolt flew across the air and the one standing walker dropped to the floor. The walker that had hold of my ankle was only a couple inches away from biting me when a large foot came down on its head. The walkers head exploded like a piñata and its mushy brain sprawled out all over the floor. I took a couple of steps away and Daryl grabbed hold of my arm.

"You 'kay?" He asked me in panic.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered.

"Yer gotta be faster," He scolded "If two come at yer at once, move away, and yer quicker than they are. Move away until you got more space and then take 'em out. Yer don't have t' stay in one spot," He told me sharply and removed the bolt from the dead walker.

"Ok." I stated not wanting to argue with him.

Daryl and I continued on for another 10-15 minutes. Daryl was walking a couple steps ahead of me and then he stopped dead in his tracks, I nearly walked into his back. He started looking around the immediate area and I became worried that there was something out there, I couldn't hear a walker but something had Daryl spooked. He raised his crossbow and started scanning the tree line. I stood back to back with him and raised my knife.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Someone's watching us," He replied in a whisper.

"Should we head back?" I questioned in panic.

"Nah, don't wanna lead anyone unfriendly home," He stated.

I got nervous but mainly because Daryl was nervous, when he was on edge it made everyone on edge.

"Hello there," A male voice said from the left, Daryl and I turned to face the man as he came towards us, Daryl used his hand to push me behind him before lining up his crossbow to take aim and shoot if need be, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The man had his hands raised and it lifted his shirt up slightly to reveal a gun and a knife attached to his belt. Two more men came out behind him with their guns raised at Daryl "Put the guns down boys," The first man said and they did as they were told, like soldiers.

"Jus' turn round and go, we don't want no trouble," Daryl warned.

"We don't want any trouble either. My name is The Governor," He said and it was obvious before he said his ridiculous name that he was the one in charge "What are you two doing all the way out here? Bit unsafe to be wondering through the woods," He added.

"We're doin' fine," Daryl replied.

"Do you have a camp somewhere?" The Governor asked.

"None yer business," Daryl told him.

"Whoa... someone is a little unfriendly. We just wanted to know if you got somewhere, if you don't, you're more than welcome to come back with us. We got us a place with big walls and armed guards," He said.

"We're fine thanks," I piped up trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"If you're passing that offer up, means that you got somewhere of your own," The Governor said and then he started looking at us so deeply, he was studying us. His eyes travelled up and down my body and Daryl stepped in front of me to shield me "You don't look like you've been sleeping rough, tell me about your group," He demanded.

"We don't have a group, jus' two o' us," Daryl argued.

"I have changed the way I think about a lot of things since the turn. One thing that hasn't changed, I hate liars and you're lying to me," He said.

"It's jus' us," Daryl repeated more forceful,l taking a very small step forward with his crossbow still raised.

"Liar... take 'em!"

* * *

**Maggie  
**Everyone had just finished dinner and Beth still wasn't back with Daryl, I was getting worried and antsy and so was everyone else. We all cared about one another and that was the same for Daryl, we all cared about him and if something happened to him we would probably crumble and we would be devastated but he could take care of himself. Daryl knew how to survive on his own in the wilderness but Beth wasn't ready for that, she wasn't good at the surviving on her own, she needed people and there was nothing wrong with that but I was worried with her out there on her own. I know Daryl will take care of her best he can but they should have been back by now.

I was pacing and daddy was looking at me with a worried expression on his face, he was worried as well. Glenn was sat at the table sitting opposite my daddy and watching me. Rick was whispering with Carol about something, she nodded at what he said and then he started walking towards us.

"I'm gonna go look for 'em," Rick stated "I got a bad feelin' and I know Daryl, he knew when he had to be back by and he had Beth with him. He would have brought her back by now if he could've. I hope I'm wrong but it's better to be safe than sorry," He explained.

"I'm comin' with you," I said quickly.

"Maggie-"Glenn started but I cut him off.

"Glenn, that's my baby sister. I need to know she's ok," I told him.

"I'm sure she's fine, for all we know, they're just holding up somewhere to avoid a herd or somethin'," Glenn said with a shrug.

"What if it's more serious than that? I can't leave her out there," I told him with a tone betting him to argue with me but he didn't "You stay here and keep an eye on things here, maybe they're fine and on their way back but maybe they're not," I added.

"Stay safe," Glenn warned.

"I'll keep my eye on her." Rick said.

* * *

_As always you beautiful humans..._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please follow, favourite and review! _

_I love it when you do that :p_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so excited for this chapter! _

_I have re-read and altered it so many times but I am finally happy with it and I hope you guys are too! You may notice a few similarities but I'm going to explore certain scenarios in more depth. _

_I don't want to say too much and ruin anything but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_I will be going in between Daryl and Beth's POV which I have really enjoyed... I think this has got to be my favourite chapter so far._

_Thank you all for readying, please enjoy!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, only my own characters but I guess that's better than nothing!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 6**

**Daryl**  
Everything just happened so fast. They came out of nowhere and surrounded us; I didn't even have a chance to fight back. I tried to get Beth to run but they caught her and before I could do anything else I was knocked out. I don't know what by or who by but I just know that one minute I was looking at Beth, as some asshole had his arms around her stopping her from moving and then everything went black. When I came back round I was in a room, cement walled room with nothing but the chair I was tied to. There was a light above me but it wasn't that bright and I could hardly see where the door was but I could just make out the doors outline. I don't know how long I was out and I don't know how long I've been here but I'm worried about Beth and what is happening to her, I hope she isn't hurt but if she is... I swear to God I will kill all of them.

Hershel and Maggie are going to kill me; I was just supposed to be taking Beth out on a tracking lesson but now we've been taken and she's had God knows what done to her. This wasn't supposed to have happened, it was never meant to happen to her of all people. She doesn't even go out of the gates that much. The first time I take her we see the dead mother and son and the second time she gets taken... they are never going to trust me with her ever again and I don't blame them. I was supposed to protect her and I didn't, I failed her.

I was thinking of talking to Beth about maybe telling her family about us but after this, I don't think I'm going to. They are not going to trust me with her and they're not going to like it... I know they're not. Would you trust me with your daughter? I wouldn't. I can't keep her safe, I'm no good for her and I knew I wasn't but for some reason, she chose me and allowed me to be with her. Hershel won't allow it and Maggie will probably kill me, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew taking her out the gates was a bad idea but I just couldn't say no to her... why couldn't I say no to her? She would be safe if I had just said no for God sake.

I hope that the others have realised something is wrong and I hope to God that they come looking for us, for Beth's sake more than mine. I don't care what happens to me, I'm not important and I've always known that it would end bloody and bad for me, even before the turn. Beth needs to get out of here to survive because she has a family, a father and sister who need her and Ass-Kicker needs her. Beth is one of Ass-Kicker's main care takers and she needs her... they need each other. If Rick and the others are not coming then I will die to get her out of here, I will do everything in my power to get Beth back to her family.

The door in opened and I saw an outline of three men, I recognised the man standing at the front as 'The Governor' and two other I didn't recognise, I didn't recognise them from the woods anyway. Maybe they had been there; I didn't see everyone that was there. The two bodyguards or whatever they were had weapons in their hands. One of them had an iron bar and the other had a screwdriver, a large one. I had my arms tired behind me and a rope tied around my chest and chair trapping me there. I couldn't fight back if I needed to, they were going to try and crack me but they don't know who they're talking to and what I have to lose.

"I've been speaking to your lovely lady friend... she is a real sweetheart," The Governor said with a sick grin on his face, he was trying to get a reaction out of me "It's been a while since I saw a woman that beautiful, she's got all those womanly curves in all the right places. She's obviously being taken care by someone... is that someone you?" He asked me.

Does this asshole think that I'm just going to tell him about Beth? I don't think so. The less he knows about Beth, the prison and everyone else the better. I can't let him know anything that he can use against her, I just need to keep quiet and not tell him anything... I know I can do that.

"I will find out everything I want to one way or another," He threatened and nodded to his two henchmen "Do what you need to," He told them before facing me again "I'm gonna go and see that pretty girl of yours again." He said with another sick smirk and left the room.

* * *

**Beth**  
When Daryl and I got attacked in the woods, he told me to run and I was going to run back to the prison to get Rick and the others but one of the men caught me and Daryl was knocked out. I don't know what happened to him after that, we got put in separate cars and I had a blindfold on so I couldn't see. I tried to remember the route by remembering how many turns there were and how frequent but I lost count, I don't have a clue where I am or where Daryl is but I'm worried about him, he was hit pretty hard and was knocked out before he even hit the ground, he might have a serious injury... or worse... I need to know that he is ok.

I was in a room, a really empty room with just a table, a chair opposite me and the chair I was sitting on. My wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and it had been pushed under the table so I didn't have much room to move even if I wasn't tied to the chair. There was a bright light in the room and I tried to look for a weapon or way out or even just a way to get me out of this damn chair but there was nothing but walls. It felt like I was maybe in a cellar or something similar, it was cold and horrible.

I heard talking in the next room, I couldn't make out how many people were in there or what they were saying, and all I could hear was a low muffle sound. Suddenly the door opened and The Governor came in and smiled at me, I looked down at the table as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He held a large knife in his hand and I held my breath as he came and stood by me, I was waiting for him to hurt me but he cut the ropes off my wrists before moving back round to the other side of the table.

"May I?" He questioned and gestured to the empty chair, I didn't answer him; I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him as he looked at me "I will bring you back to your people and explain that this has been just a big misunderstanding. Just tell me where they are, we'll drive you right to them," He said... did he think I was stupid?

"I wanna talk to Daryl," I stated.

"I can't allow that, you people might be dangerous," He told me.

I couldn't help but scoff at him "Says the kidnapper," I replied and shook my head at him "I think you're the dangerous one and you not letting me see Daryl... it just proves to me that you have no plan to return us to where you got us, you have no plan for us to be reunited. I'm not going to tell you anything," I said.

"You know... your man must care about you a hell of a lot, he's willing to get himself very hurt to keep everything about you a secret," He told me as a large thumping sound and a sound of someone in pain came from the next room.

"What do you want with us?" I asked him "You don't kidnap people for not answering a question," I argued.

"I did it because I could," He answered.

Another loud thump and painful sound came from next door.

"Whatever you're doing to him, just stop!" I shouted at him as tears pooled in my eyes "Leave him alone, he's a good man," I told him as my tears threatened to fall.

"He's not been very forthcoming. I just need him to know that I mean business," He told me calmly.

"You are a monster. It's not the walkers that are going to rid the Earth of its last people... its people like you that are going to be the downfall. I hope when you die, it is slow and painful and I hope you end up in hell like you deserve to burn for all eternity." I said.

* * *

**Daryl  
**The guy with the iron bar landed a couple of blows on my ribs which I'm sure was broken and he whacked me on the left leg a few times as well. They wanted to make sure I felt maximum pain; they wanted to make sure that I was at their mercy, they wanted me to crack. It's not going to happen because they have Beth and I have everyone at the prison to think about, I can't let this guy do anything to them, I have to protect them.

The one with the screwdriver kneeled down in front of me and flattened out my hand, he put the tip of the screwdriver right by the edge of my nail and he looked me in the eyes, he wanted to give me a chance to talk so he didn't have to do this, he didn't want to do this. What has this Governor guy got on everyone that will make them do as he says? I stared into the guys eyes and he looked like he was about to piss himself, he didn't seem like much of a bad guy and I could tell he was hoping that I wouldn't make him do this.

"Ain't tellin' him shit," I stated.

"I'll do what I have to," The guy argued.

"Then do it." I told him.

He took a deep breath and put the screwdriver under my nail. He was separating the nail from the skin, I yelled out in pain and tried to move my hand away but he kept it in place as he put the screwdriver in deeper, the blood was going everywhere and I could feel my nail coming lose. I yelled louder and tried to get as much strength as I could to pull away and I managed to move my hand about half an inch, the guy with the iron bar came over and held my whole arm still and the screwdriver was pushed deeper and deeper. My hand was burning from the pain and I tried to stop the yelling but I couldn't, I needed to vent the pain out somehow. The nail fell off and onto the floor.

"Daryl!"

That was Beth's voice.

She obviously heard me yelling and was worried about me, I wanted to call out to her, just tell her I was ok but I couldn't. The pain I felt was so intense that I couldn't speak. My hand felt like it was on fire and the blood was pouring out and all over the floor and my broken ribs hurt with every breath.

"Do what you want t' me," I breathed out through clenched teeth "Please don't hurt her... no matter what he tells you t' do," I pleaded with him as he stood up and dropped the blood covered screwdriver to the floor.

"Daryl!" Beth called out again, this time in more panic.

"I'm here!" I called with what strength I could muster but it hurt to so bad to breath, but I wanted to let her know I was close by, maybe it wouldn't make her as scared if she knew I was close.

I'm glad I can hear her, I'm glad she's close by. I'm still worried about being separated from her. I don't like the fact that she could be alone with that psycho; I don't like the idea of him alone with her doing whatever he wanted with no one to stop him. I'm not stupid, Beth is a pretty young girl and there are not many of them around these days. Men like The Governor will do whatever he can to get her to talk, I know what he probably wants to do to her but I pray she doesn't have to go through that. It would kill me if she had to go through that and I wasn't there to protect her or stop it from happening.

The two henchmen were standing by the door whispering about something, they both looked a little uneasy and I think it was because they didn't wanna go and tell The Governor that they failed in getting the information out of me that they wanted. They were going to have to come up with something else or go and meet their fates.

"Please, jus' don't hurt her." I pleaded again.

* * *

_That was Chapter 6!_

_I hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter is going to be intense and may have some similarities to some scenes in the TV Series but I have put my own take on them. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. _

_Please follow, favourite and review if you did! The next chapter will be posted Sunday. It's all written and ready to go but I just want to give you guys some time for this chapter to sink in before I give you the next one._

_Thank you as always! _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Please do follow me on Instagram!  
Insta: Writer347_

P.S. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. Work has been really hectic this last week and I've been doing some extra long hours. When I am not at work, I am sleeping. Next chapter will be posted Sunday... Thank you for being patient


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! _

_Thank you all so much for all the positive reactions to the last chapter. I am so glad that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is going to be really intense and it is going to show what Daryl and Beth will do for their family and for each other._

_As I stated at the end of the last chapter, there may be some similarities in scenes that are from the TV Series but I have made them my own. I hope you like them and I can't wait to hear your views._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is not mine... Waaahhh!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 7**

**Beth**  
I haven't heard a single sound come out of Daryl's room next door for a while and I'm getting worried about him, we managed to call out to each other and we spoke really briefly but I knew he was alive and I promised him that I was ok, he sounded like he was in pain and I just hope to God that he doesn't have any injuries that are serious or life threatening and they are injuries that will heal up quickly and he can be back to normal. If we are going to have any chance of getting out of here then I'm going to need Daryl, I can't do it on my own.

Of course, I'm hoping that everyone at the prison has figured out something is wrong and I hope they are on their way to help us out of this hellhole but if Daryl and I are on our own in our escape then I need him. It was times like this when I wish that I was as strong as Maggie, she wouldn't be freaking out like I am, she would be preparing and planning and she would be fighting back but I'm not as strong as her and I'm worried that it's going to be get someone hurt, someone I love.

I don't want The Governor to find out about the prison and everyone there but I don't know if I can hold out as long as Daryl will and I know I certainly wouldn't be able to hold out as much as Maggie would but I'm going to do my best, they're my family and I love them. I will try and take whatever is thrown at me here to keep them all safe.

The door opened and Daryl was dragged through with two men holding him up, he was groaning in pain and I noticed the dried blood on his left hand as he came in. I gasped in shock when he looked up at me and I saw the pain in his face, he smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

The two men placed Daryl in the chair opposite me and tied him to it the stood beside him, ready to stop him doing anything they didn't want him to. We just stared at each other, I hope he can see that I'm ok... I'm not hurt like him. They've really done a number on him and I'm worried that he's going to have some permanent damage, what the hell have they done to him?!

The Governor came and stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders "Now, I'm done playing games... I'm going to ask you some questions and if you don't answer them... well, you don't want that," He said to Daryl.

He was going to get Daryl to tell him everything by using me.

"Now tell me... how many people are in your group?" He asked.

I shook my head at Daryl, begging him with my eyes not to tell him. I will take the punishment.

"No?" The Governor questioned and took his large knife out of its sheath; I held my breath as I waited for whatever was going to happen next.

The Governor cut my shirt off me, leaving me in my white bra. Daryl looked so angry, like his veins were going to pop out of his head. He started to struggle against his restraints but was punched in the face for his trouble.

"Answer me or her bra goes too," He wanted.

"Daryl, don't say anything," I stated and he looked me at me like I had three heads "Don't tell him... don't give in," I pleaded.

"C'mon Daryl, you don't want me to strip your woman do you? Do you think it will stop at me just taking her clothes off? Do you want to see how far I will go to get the information I want?" The Governor questioned as he hovered the knife over my bra strap, ready to cut it.

"It's ok Daryl... I'll be ok," I promised.

"Do you want me to do this Daryl?"

"Stop it!" Daryl yelled louder than he ever had before. His face was bright red from a mix of anger and pain, he wanted to protect me from everything and he wanted to be able to control that but now, his hands were literally tied. He couldn't do anything about what was happening and it was killing him.

"We're not going to tell you anything so just do what you have to do, just don't make him watch it. That's in humane," I said.

"What don't you want me to know about your group? You hiding the Queen of England or something?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Daryl shouted and again started fighting his restraints.

"Shut him up," The Governor said quietly and calmly, his eyes never leaving mine.

Daryl was hit in the chest was an iron bar, knocking the wind out of him and he coughed as he tried to get his breath back.

"Leave him alone," I warned.

"Ooo... you're a fighter," He said in amazement as he strokes his index finger down my cheek. I pulled my head away from him and gave him a look of disgust.

"Unite me and we'll see how brave you are," Daryl growled at The Governor.

"Give us three a minute." He said to his henchmen and they left, we heard the lock click seconds later.

The Governor smirked at Daryl before coming to stand behind me again. His hands rested on my shoulders and I shuddered from disgust. It made me feel sick that someone else's hands were on me, I didn't like the idea of it.

He got his knife again and this time he cut my bra off. It fell down into my lap and tears pooled in my eyes, I have to be strong, I have to be strong. I keep telling myself, for Daryl more than anyone. I can't allow him to see me hurt or in distress, it will do neither of us any good.

The Governor put his palms on my shoulders and let his fingers fall over my chest, they didn't touch my breasts but they were close. I wanted nothing more than to be free of this chair to cover them. I didn't want anyone in this room, apart from Daryl, to be looking at them and thinking about them.

"My God... you really are a woman," The Governor whispered to me, his lips so close to my ear I could feel the warmth of his breath and I wanted to be sick.

He removed his hands and cut the ties off me once again. He forced me to stand up, I watched Daryl as his face changed, and he didn't look like Daryl anymore. His eyes were dark and his face was tensed, he was breathing but it was such small breaths it was hard to see his chest moving... he's turned the corner and he is pissed. If he gets out of his restraints, he will kill everyone single handily.

Daryl studied me and I smiled softly to try and tell him that I was ok.

I felt The Governor behind me and my body tensed. His rough and eager hands started on my shoulders and slid down my back until they hit the top of my jeans. I sucked in a breath as he forcibly pushed me down face first onto the table, my face hit it hard and Daryl flinched. He pushed himself against my backside and I let the few tears I had drop down my face.

"I swear to God, you better let go of her or so help me God I will destroy you," Daryl warmed in a quiet tone, a scary tone.

"I'm having too much fun here with her," He argued and bent over me and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

I wasn't going to allow this to happen.

I used my hands to push myself up; it threw him off guard and off balance, only for a second but that was all I needed. I head butted him and then pushed him into the wall. I picked my chair up and threw it at him. He fell to his knees and I stood over him, I wanted him to plead with me. I picked up the knife from where he dropped it but before I could do anything else with it, he jumped from the floor and tackled me. I hit the ground hard with a groan.

"Beth!" Daryl shouted.

I turned to look at him as a fist landed in my face. I looked at The Governor and saw his rage, he had a cut on the bridge of his nose from where I head butted him and there was blood running down his face. As he tackled me I dropped the knife and he had managed to get it.

The Governor stood up and stood over me; I cried and started pleading with him. He turned like he was going to walk away but he didn't, he booted me in my ribs and I rolled over on the floor. I curled myself up into as small a target as possible as he continued to hit me and then when I thought it was over his boot landed on my head.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Beth passed out instantly and I tried to use all the strength I had to even loosen the ties but it was no good. I was stuck to this chair as Beth lay half naked and unconscious on the floor, The Governor smirked at me like he had won something, he hasn't won anything because when I get out of these ties, I'm going to kill him and I'm going to do it so painfully and drag it out for so long that he will plead for death, that I promise.

The door opened once more and it was the same guys that had been in here before, The Governor nodded towards me and they stood me up. I tried fighting them but I was so hurt and they were stronger then me right now so I didn't win, they just dragged me out of the room as I called for Beth but she didn't wake up to me. I was hoping my voice might wake her up but I didn't, I didn't want The Governor in there with her unconscious and half naked, there were so many things he could do to her and she couldn't even fight back.

I was thrown back into my room and before I had the chance to try and throw a punch I was pushed back into the chair and hit on the legs to make it hard to get up. They tied my wrists back up again before leaving, I was sick of being tied up like a wild animal in here and I'm not playing no more. He touched Beth; he went over the invisible line. Kidnapping her is one thing but to cut her clothes off her to make her half naked and insinuate you're going to rape her... I'm not letting this guy win. I know he's using her to get answers to believe me I nearly folded and told him everything but Beth wouldn't want me to do that so for now, I have to be as strong as she is but I will get my chance.

From Beth's room next door I could hear nothing but silence and it scared me. I don't know what happened when I left the room.

Did he beat her some more?

Is he raping her?  
Is she in there on her own?

Is she even alive?

I don't know what the hell is happening in there and that's scarier then being in the room and witnessing everything that's happening. I just hope that Beth is ok and all she has is some small injuries that will heal up quickly, I can't even begin to understand what she was feeling when he cut her shirt and bra off... she looked terrified, especially when he pushed himself against her and practically threw her on the table. There was nothing I could do, it killed me knowing that he could've raped her right then and there and I would've been able to do nothing but watch.

I will get her out of this.

* * *

**Rick**  
I know that people can be worse than walkers, at least with the walkers you know what they want from you but with people, it's a whole different story. I don't trust many people right now but this woman, Michonne, she calls herself, and there is something about her that makes me think that she can be trusted. I don't really know what happened. She just appeared at the gate with a damn Katana on her back and asked me if we had 2 people missing, how she knew I don't know but she described Daryl and Beth down to a T, then she told me where we could find them. Woodbury.

There is a man that runs the place, calls himself The Governor, and according to Miss Katana, he's an evil bastard and she told us that if he had our people we had to act quickly to get them back. Of course everyone thought it might be a trap but I believed her so we made a plan, she was going to take us to this Woodbury place and she told us where Daryl and Beth are likely to be held. I asked her if she was going to join us but she said she had something to do when she got there. I offered her a place in our group if she wanted it, she didn't seem sure if she did but I extended the olive branch.

"You really think we can trust her?" Maggie asked me for the 100th time as we loaded up the car.

"Yes I do," I replied for the 100th time "Call it cops instinct, she's telling us the truth. If she can help bring Daryl and Beth back... she can be a part of this group, this world is no good to those who are alone," I told her.

"I swear if this Governor guy has hurt one hair on my sisters' head, I will kill him," Maggie warned.

"Daryl's with her, he's protective. He'll do what he can to keep her safe." I promised and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_So... as you can probably guess I have changed things a little bit when it comes to Michonne, Andrea and Merle. Now don't worry. Although we haven't come across Merle and Andrea, doesn't mean we won't come across them in the future... I have something fun planned for that! _

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; this has to be one of my favourites so far I think... I'm sure I say that for every chapter... anyway, thank you for still reading and still sticking with it! It really does mean the world to me._

_Please do not forget to follow, favourite and review if you haven't already!_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello you beautiful people! _

_I hope you are all doing well and still enjoying this story._

_Thank you again for all of the follows, favourites and reviews. I appreciate the time you guys take to read the chapter and review. I'm glad that you all seem to like Beth as more of a tougher character then what she was in the TV series; I think her character was getting there until they cut her time short. I really believe there was more to the story of Beth Greene; they could have done a lot with her._

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it is what some of you have been waiting for. Please leave a review at the end and follow and favourite, if you haven't already._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, only my own characters!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 8**

**Beth**  
My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as the little bit of light that was in the room burned my eyes, I closed them again and tried to focus on something else but all I could feel was pain. My head felt like it had been hit with a brick over and over and judging by the pains in my side, I have a broken rib... or maybe two, I don't know but I do know that it hurts. It hurt to breathe and as I looked around the empty room I started to panic. Daryl. He wasn't here anymore.

Where did he go?  
Is he still alive?  
Have they hurt him some more?

A shiver ran over my body which hurt my ribs more but I bit back the painful groan that was about to escape my lips. I was freezing cold. I was still half naked and laying on the concrete floor of the room I was being kept in, I needed to get up and try to straighten my head out before I did anything else. I need to try and get myself and Daryl out of here, alive, I don't know if the others have noticed that we're gone yet. I don't even know how long I was passed out for, let alone how long I've been here.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion going on outside the door, I heard the sound of gunfire and panicked. What if walkers have got in? I crawled over to the table and pulled myself up onto my feet, I had to think clearly now. I have to be ready for any threat that will come walking through that door, I looked around for something I could use as a weapon but there was nothing. I looked at the chair and although it looked sturdy, I was hoping I was going to be able to use whatever small energy I have left to break it and use a large piece of wood as a weapon.

I picked up the chair and threw it against the wall, part of the arm broke off and I picked it up but the pain coursing through me was killing me. It was hard to move, let alone breathe. I knocked the table over so it was on its side to use as a barricade or block and stood there with the piece of wood in my hand and ready to fight back.

God, I hope Daryl is ok.

There was a lot of shouting and then everything went silent. I let out a small sigh of relief, hopefully whatever that was is now over. Just as I dropped the piece of wood to the floor, the door flew open and The Governor stood in the doorway looking pissed. He wasted no time in storming over to me and grabbing hold of my hand and practically dragging me over the flipped over table.

"Where we goin'?" I asked him as he pulled me out of the room.

"You're going to see your family," He said and smirked at me before throwing me at one of his waiting men, I was handed a t-shirt that I put on quickly.

"Please... whatever you're planning, don't," I pleaded as I was dragged away.

"Beth!" I heard Daryl shout but I couldn't tell where his voice was coming from.

"Daryl!" I called back as loud as I could.

* * *

**Daryl  
**When I heard the shouting I knew that it was Rick, there was no way he wasn't going to come looking for me and Beth. There were guns going off and then Rick burst into my room with Maggie and some other woman, she had a damn katana in her hand and was swinging it round like no one's business. Rick and Maggie came to untie me from the chair as the new woman kept watch at the door for anymore of The Governor's people.

"Where's Beth?" Maggie asked me.

"She was in the room next door, she's hurt. He beat her pretty bad," I told her as Rick helped me stand.

"Who is this guy?" Rick asked.

"No idea. He ambushed us in the woods and brought us here... man he's nuts," I told him.

Before either one of us could speak again I heard Beth's voice, I couldn't make out what she was saying but I could hear her. "Beth!" I called out to her as Maggie and Rick went to the door, the katana woman had disappeared.

"Daryl!" She shouted back.

Maggie disappeared from view and Rick came and put his arm around me.

"No! Go help Maggie get Beth. I'll be ok, I'll get out. Jus' give me your knife or somethin'" I told him and he looked uncertain "Believe me, Beth needs you more than I do," I told him.

"Ok," He sighed and handed over his knife "Get out to the main road; we've got a car there." He said and rushed out of the room after Maggie.

Out to the main road? I don't even know where I am or how to get out of this concrete hole I'm in. I'm going to have to find some way to get out, I need to get to the main road and see Beth, and I need to see for myself that she's ok. I just can't believe that I let this happen; I should never have taken her out like she wanted me to. I should've had the balls to say no! I am going to be having some strong words with her when I see her about staying put inside the walls, if I have to tie her to the bed every day I will, she ain't ever coming out of here again.

I managed to get out of my room and saw all the bodies missing their heads on the floor, damn that woman knows how to work her katana. I stepped over all the bodies and took a peak around a doorway before going. It seemed like the place was deserted, maybe Rick scared everyone off. I listened for even the hint of a person or a walker but nothing. I carried on walking and found an exit door; I pushed it open and was quite thankful that it was dark. If it had been daylight the brightness would have burned my eyes due to being in the dark for so long.

When I came out of the door I noticed that I was in some kind of gated place, there were buildings and it looked untouched by the new world. It actually looked like people were living here, what the hell is this place? I could see from here there was a main gate and it had people patrolling, I wasn't going to be able to take them out with just this knife on my own. I'm too injured which is slowing me down and if they start shooting at me, a knife isn't going to be much help.

I stuck to the shadows and moved my way across this community and found a back entrance, there was no one manning this gate and there was a small gap, I'm assuming Rick made it to get inside, I managed to get out and soon found the main road. Just as I was about to start looking for the car Rick spoke about I heard shouts of panic and shooting.

I can't run away and leave both of Hershel's daughters in there.

* * *

**Rick**  
Maggie and I tried looking for Beth but we couldn't find a trace of her anywhere, it was literally like she disappeared. Maggie wanted to split up but after seeing what state Daryl was in and hearing that this Governor guy had given Beth a serious beat down, I didn't want her going anywhere on her own. By the looks of it this is a big community which means there are a lot of people, a lot of weapons and with there just being two of us, I didn't fancy our chances that much. All Maggie and I had to do was try and keep out of sight and find Beth as quick as possible, if this Governor took her before we could get to her, there's no telling what he could of done to her by now but I will get her out of this... I have to.

"Where do we even begin looking?" Maggie asked me "This place is huge," She added.

"If he's got her, it will be where he knows best. We need to find out where he lives... that's our best bet," I told her.

"How do we do that?"

"We beat it out of someone if we have to. We do what we have to in order to get Beth back," I stated and she nodded.

Maggie and I were hiding down the side of some buildings when I spotted a guy with a machine gun running past, I indicated to Maggie that he was the one. She nodded at me and as a smoke grenade went off the two of us came out from where we were hiding and went after the guy, he never heard or saw us coming. Maggie got the gun off him and I brought him to the ground before dragging him behind a building, I had him pinned as Maggie put a gun to his head.

"Where's The Governor?" Maggie asked him.

"I don't know!" He shouted.

I landed a punch in his face.

"Where is he?!" Maggie shouted at him.

"I don't know!" He repeated "I got called in to look for an escaped prisoner, told he was dangerous and armed," He told us.

"Daryl," I said to Maggie.

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"Fourth building on the left by the entrance, top floor apartment," He admitted.

"He got guards?" I asked.

"I don't know... probably." He said.

I nodded at Maggie and she hit him with the butt of his gun and knocked him out. If Maggie and I are going to this apartment, the last thing I need is this asshole telling everyone where we're going. Maggie pulled a rag out of her pocket and put it in his mouth, I took off my belt and tied his hands and feet together, it would be a while until someone found him and he got out. Hopefully by then we will be long gone.

"Maggie, you listen to me and do what I tell you. I've been in hostage situations before, you haven't. Let me lead this," I told her sternly and she nodded at me "I mean it Maggie, Beth's life is at risk here," I added.

"I promise, I'll do what you tell me." She promised.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_I'll admit this is not my best work and I really struggled with this chapter._

_This chapter did not turn out as I originally planned but I think I know where I'm going from here. The next chapter will be Beth's POV._

_Please follow, favourite and review! _

_Writer347  
Xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello you beautiful people! _

_Thank you for sticking with me through this, I really appreciate it and I love reading your reviews._

_You guys are the best in the whole world! _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't been able to own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon... yet.**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 9**

**Beth  
**I couldn't hear Daryl calling for me anymore, so I doubt he could hear me. The Governor pulled me outside of this building and I found us on a street. It was clean and looking like the end of the world hadn't touched it, like nothing had changed. This was a community. The streets were empty and quiet, there were lights burning but you couldn't see too much ahead of you, it was dark, the middle of the night maybe. I tried to take in which way I was being taken, in case I managed to escape and had to retrace my steps to find a way out. There wasn't much in terms of landmarks, it all looked the same; same buildings, same scenery, same everything. I tried to read the names on buildings but between being pulled along so quickly and the fact that it was really dark, it was hard but I did get the names of a couple buildings.

The Governor stopped pulling me and came to a stop. I looked up at the building and then up and down the street, gates were just a small way away, maybe 10 seconds away... if I was quick enough. The Governor took his hand off me to find the right key, he was within an arm's reach of me but this was the only opportunity I was going to get. As he found the right key and started putting it in the door, I turned and ran, I could see the gate getting closer and closer but before I could reach it I was caught. The Governor wrapped his arm around my middle and started pulling me back. I started screaming and thrashing but it wasn't doing any good. We got to the door and he threw me inside before slamming the door closed, he pointed to go up the stairs and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out so I did as I was told.

We went into an apartment, his apartment I'm assuming. It looked like he was doing really well for himself, considering it was the end of the world. He had a robe and slippers! It really was like this whole community hadn't been touched by the end of the world and they had carried on just as before. He had clean clothes; bed clothes that smelly fresh and fruit in a bowl on the table. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of him and his community, we were seriously struggling at the prison to keep everyone alive, Daryl has having to go on hunts more often and although we had running water, we had a pump that we had to clear out when it got full of mud and that was outside the gates.

If this guy wasn't such an asshole, I would seriously recommend us coming here and leaving the prison because it seemed like they had it all figured out here. Hopefully one day, the prison can be just as good as this place and thrive just as much. A loud and fast rapping on the door made me come out of my thoughts, two men came into view and studied me curiously before looking at their leader.

"A prisoner has escaped, he is very dangerous and armed. He's killed people already and will kill anyone to get out. I think he might have some outside help, you need to find them all and bring them to me," He ordered.

"What about her?" One of them asked.

"She's a prisoner as well, don't let her angelic looks fool you, she'd kill you if she got the chance," He said.

"No I wouldn't! You kidn-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as The Governor slapped me around the face and pushed me to the floor.

"You've been given your jobs, let everyone know; wake everyone up and tell them to keep their doors locked and families close," He told them and they left.

"Daryl isn't dangerous, you are," I argued as I got up from the floor "You know, if Daryl has got out then I warn you; he will come for me," I warned.

"Oh I'm planning on it," He said with a sick smile "Now sit down." He indicated to a chair and I sat down, he taped up my hands "We're going to wait here for lover boy." He told me and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

* * *

Twenty minutes of waiting and nothing. I could hear a lot of commotion going on outside on the streets, there was screaming and gunfire and if it was Daryl making all this chaos then I just pray he didn't hurt or kill any innocents to get to me. I hope he's not working on his own, I hope Rick found us and brought back up because Daryl was really in no fit state to be taking on an army of people, and he didn't even have his crossbow anymore. The Governor was still stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Having his hands on my, even over clothing, made me feel sick to my stomach.

A loud bang from downstairs made me jump, The Governor's hands tightened on my shoulders and he sucked in a breath, he removed one hand and grabbed a gun that he had in the back of his pants and took the safety off, the all too familiar click filling my ears and then I felt the cold hard metal being pressed into the side of my head... this was how he was going to end me, he was going to kill me in front of Daryl or Maggie or Rick or someone I cared about. He was about to start a chain of events that would cripple him, my family will not just let me death slide, especially Daryl. I just wish none of them had to see it.

The door opened and instead of it being my family it was a woman, the first thing I noticed about her was the Katana she was holding up, it was covered in blood.

"You," The Governor said in a low voice "You caused all of this," He accused.

"You're going to let her go." She told him sternly.

Was this woman on my side?  
Who was she?  
Does she know my family?  
Does she know Daryl?

"If you don't let her go, I'll kill Penny," The Katana swinging woman threatened and I really don't think she's bluffing.

"Then I'll kill her anyway," The Governor replied.

"But could you kill her and stop me first?" She asked.

The woman took a couple of steps closer but The Governor pushed the barrel into my head harder.

"Your new friends won't like that you got her killed," He warned.

"Let her go!"

Daryl appeared from behind the woman with Rick and Maggie in tow. They all had guns and were pointing them at The Governor. I locked eyes with Daryl and I smiled at him, he looked away from me and back to The Governor.

The barrel of the gun was taken away from my head and the gun lay down on the table, I let out a huge breath as Daryl came to untie me from the chair. He was in pain, it was obvious but he was doing his best to hide it. I know him better than anyone, maybe even better than he knows himself. I locked eyes with him again and smiled but he looked away again.

Was he disgusted with me?  
Can't he look at me now that another man has touched me?  
Was he angry with me?  
What have I done?

Daryl helped me out of the chair and brought me back to Maggie who wrapped her arms around me and we started leaving the apartment.

"Too much blood has been spilt already. If we see your face or any of your people again, we will kill them all. This is your only warning," Rick told The Governor.

* * *

We made it to the car that Rick and the others had come in without a problem, we managed to sneak out of the back and then after a couple of minutes everything at Woodbury went quiet. The only problem was that all of the noise had attracted a lot of walkers to the area, Rick, Maggie and the Katana woman killed at least 30 walkers to get us to the car.

"Thank you," I said to the woman "You saved my life," I added.

"I didn't do anything," She replied.

"Yes you did. Thank you," I said again "I'm Beth," I introduced.

"Michonne." She answered and got into the car.

Maggie wanted to sit in the back with me and Michonne, Daryl took the passenger seat and Rick got in the driver's seat and we started the drive back to the prison. Maggie wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head down on her shoulder, I wanted to be with Daryl right now but it wasn't an option, I planned to speak to him when we got back to the prison, I want to know why he's angry with me.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes we were back at the prison and everyone was standing outside the cell block waiting for us, I saw my daddy first. He was crying as the car came to a stop and he saw that everyone had made it back. I got out of the car and straight into his awaiting arms, he hugged my tight and it hurt but I was so happy to be back with him.

"I'm so glad you're back," He said and kissed my head "What happened?" He asked me.

"Inside." I said and everyone started making their way inside.

We sat around one of the tables and I noticed that Daryl decided to sit on the other side to me, I tried to sit next to him but he didn't seem to want me there.

I decided to explain as it didn't look like Daryl wanted to.

"Daryl and I were in the woods, he was teaching me to track. Everything was fine. Daryl noticed that someone was watching us then this guy appeared with two others, they had weapons on us from the second they saw us, we didn't stand a chance. They asked us if we had a group and where, we didn't tell them, he called us liars and took us," I explained.

"Who is he?" Glenn asked.

"He called The Governor," I answered "We were brought back to his community and kept in some basement dungeon. He tortured both of us," I looked at Daryl but he was looking at the table with Carol trying to comfort him "He kept us separate so we couldn't speak to each other. I could hear them hurting Daryl and he could hear them hurting me," I told them and they gasped in horror.

"Animal," Maggie muttered but I'm sure everyone heard her.

"He brought Daryl into my holding room and started asking us questions, we didn't tell him anything. He threatened to do horrible things if we didn't answer and he hurt us more. I tried to fight him away but he knocked me out, when I came around I was alone," I said.

"What did he threaten to do?" Carol asked.

"Bad things," I answered.

"Like what?"

"He threatened to rape me and make Daryl watch," I told her and I couldn't hold it together anymore.

I burst into tears and Maggie wrapped her arms around me, daddy wrapped his arms around both of us and Glenn had his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"We shoulda killed him!" Daryl shouted and stood from the table. Everyone looked at Daryl as he slapped his hand on the table "That piece of shit deserved to die!" He shouted again.

Judith, who was asleep in Carl's arms, started crying.

"Daryl's right... we need to kill him." My daddy said.

* * *

_I'm sorry! _

_I know it was the perfect opportunity to kill him but I want to keep him around a little bit longer, I have some plans. _

_Just to warn you guys, the next chapter is going to be heavy. Daryl and Beth are going to talk about what happened to them and there are going to be some very exposed emotions and I have to admit, I nearly cried writing some of it._

_Thank you for reading; please follow, favourite and review._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Don't forget to follow me on Instagram  
Insta: Writer347_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again!_

_Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I have to admit that I wasn't 100% about it but I'm glad you all liked it. Your support means absolutely everything to me. Thank you a million times over... with a little Daryl Dixon on top._

_I am very excited about this chapter, just a warning that it does get emotional! This is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter; you get to see a raw side to both Daryl and Beth and what is going through their heads. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 10**

**Beth  
**After Daryl and my daddy's outburst about killing The Governor, I managed to get everyone calmed down with Maggie and Rick's help. Michonne on the other hand was more than willing to go back and finish the job but Rick talked her out of it, eventually. No one could understand why we let him live and walk out of there, I had to explain that this was a real community with high walls, guns, people and everything that we didn't really have and if we were to kill him... who knows who would've come after us and I know they would have wiped us all out. We have warned him to stay away, hopefully he will get the message and we will keep to different sides of the town and never shall we meet again. That was the plan anyway but Rick promised that if he sees The Governor or any of the people he recognised from that community then he would kill them without hesitation.

Once everyone was calmed down it was late and everyone went to bed, I went to bed but I couldn't sleep and I knew that Daryl wouldn't be able to sleep either. I offered to take a look at his injuries but he brushed me off and went to his room, closing his door over with a sheet over it. He clearly wanted to be alone and if that's what he wants then I will leave him alone, but I really don't want to be alone right now, in fact being alone was the last thing that I wanted. I didn't want to be with Maggie or anyone else but Daryl, I needed to be in his arms tonight and have him hold me and tell me that everything will be ok again... I just needed him but obviously he just needed to be alone.

I'm hoping I can talk to him at some point tomorrow. I know that we're both going to be really sore and stiff tomorrow from all of the injuries we got but hopefully the two of us can get some place alone and talk, maybe the library. No one goes down there, I'm the only one that does and I've only been there a few times myself. It creeps me out down there because it's so quiet and I know the whole prison isn't clear of walkers, I'm always worried one is going to get in when I'm down there alone. It sounds a bit silly considering all of the doors are locked and the only set of keys are attached to Rick unless he goes somewhere then they're with my daddy or Carl. So, unless the walkers learn how to make keys they can't get to this part of the prison... it's hard not to be paranoid now.

I stripped my clothes off and looked down at my body, I had bruising all over my sides and stomach, I couldn't see my back but I'm guessing there is some there as well. I had a small mirror on my wall; the black eye, split lip and bruising around my cheeks doesn't make me pretty. Although there were no bruises or marks on my chest, I know what happened and it makes me feel sick! Some other man put his hands on me, without my permission, in front of Daryl.

How dare he do that to me?  
Who does he think he is?  
What made him think he could get away with it?  
Does he think he's God?

Maybe that's why Daryl doesn't want to talk to me or see me right now. Maybe it's not me he sees but a victim or he just sees The Governor with his hands over me and it makes him feel sick as well, I don't know. All I know is that right now, Daryl is either sickened by me or he hates me.

* * *

I was right. I hate when I'm right. I managed to get a little sleep last night but when I woke up, my whole body was stiff and sore. It took me nearly fifteen minutes to get out of bed and then Maggie had to help me get dressed. She wants to take a proper look at me because she is worried about the kicks I took to my stomach but there wasn't much she could do to help. What little medication we have, I've already took and I made sure Maggie gave some to Daryl. The bruising was dark and horrible, my body ached like a bitch and on top of it all Daryl still won't talk to me.

I managed to make it down for breakfast, Daryl was already there and looked as if he didn't get any sleep at all last night, and I'm guessing he didn't. I bet he was up all night replaying everything in his head and coming up with ideas on things he could've done differently but the reality is that he couldn't do anything more. He did everything he could yesterday and I know he's going to blame himself for some of it but he can't, I've been trying to talk to him but he's ignoring me and it's just making me feel worse but I can't help but feel that maybe it's me that's done something to upset him.

Daryl didn't look that much better than me. He was also covered in bruises and he was limping, his hand was messed up but after breakfast he let Carol patch him up the best she could with what he had. His hand has been bandaged up and he took the painkillers I had Maggie pass on but apart from that, there isn't much we can do. Glenn has been talking about going out with Michonne and Maggie to find some medical supplies but Rick has put them on hold.

Rick is worried that The Governor is going to come back and he wants everyone here for that. Maggie, Glenn and Michonne are three of the strongest people we have and if we don't have them then we're screwed. My daddy can only do so much with one leg, Carl is still just a kid, Judith will need looking after, I'll probably be looking after Judith, Carol is not a great shot and so we would be left with just Rick and Daryl to take on an army. Rick has also been coming up with an exit strategy in case we need to get out quick, I know for the last hour Rick and Daryl have been in the library with Michonne trying to figure things out.

Michonne has really stepped up here; she really seems like she wants to help. I don't know what her story is, I haven't really had the chance to talk to her much but she seems to have some serious beef with The Governor. The enemy of my enemy is a friend... isn't that how the saying goes? Rick and Daryl seem to trust her and she seems to know the area pretty well. She's been here less than 24 hours and she's already a vital part of our group. I'm glad she found us and was able to help us; if she hadn't come to the prison then no one would have known where Daryl and I were and wouldn't have been able to come and get us... Daryl and I owe her a lot.

I'll have to make sure to tell Daryl how much we owe her... if he ever talks to me again. I've been a bit of a loser and I've been hiding in the hallway waiting for them to come out. I know that the only chance I'm going to get Daryl alone is by forcing him to talk to me, one on one; I will push him back into the library by force if I have to when they come out. We need to talk about everything that happened yesterday and I need to know what it is that has him avoiding me, I can't fix it until I know what the problem is.

I was about to give up waiting when the door opened, the three of them came out of the room. Daryl and I locked eyes and he instantly looked away again, like he did yesterday when we got back here. Michonne seemed to notice and gave me a small smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked Daryl.

"Later," He replied.

"No," I stated and Rick looked taken back by my tone "Now," I added.

"We'll catch up later." Rick jumped in and started walking down the hall with Michonne.

I stood in front of Daryl so he couldn't go anywhere and pointed inside the library. He sighed and went inside; I followed and closed the door behind us. We took a seat at a table I'm assuming they had just been sat at. Daryl sat on the other side of the table away from me. I sighed and reached out to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

"What have I done?" I asked.

"What?"

"What have I done for you to hate me? Are you disgusted with me after what you saw? Do you think of me as damaged goods? What did I do?" I questioned.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout this," He said.

"I don't care what you want right now!" I shouted "You need to talk to me. You can't carry on ignoring me. If you don't wanna be with me anymore then just tell me. I survived before you, I'll survive after you. Don't be afraid to tell me the truth," I told him.

"How can you still wanna be with me?" He asked.

"I'm confused," I replied.

"You coulda got raped yesterday... I couldn't do anythin'. I promised yer I would keep yer safe, yesterday proved I can't," He told me with anger and sadness mixed in his voice.

"You did everything you could," I argued "You were tied to a chair, you had guards, and you were injured. I don't blame you for anythin'," I added "When we got back last night, all I wanted was for you to wrap your arms around me, tell me that we'll be fine but you couldn't even look at me. I'm more pissed about that, I needed you and you wasn't there," I finished with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Nothin' is gonna be ok!" He shouted "He will come after us 'gain. I've known assholes like that my whole life! Next time he pro'ly will rape yer but everyone will be forced to watch, not just me... you gonna tell 'em that's ok like you did me yesterday?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Yesterday... when he was gonna rape yer. You told me it was ok! You were gonna let him do it." He stood from the chair and picked up a large book before throwing it across the room "It's not ok!" He screamed as loud as he could and kicked his chair over.

"You're right!" I shouted back "It wasn't ok what he wanted to do but I was protecting the group," I replied.

"Screw them!" He shouted back.

"Daryl they're our family, I'd do anything to protect them... I thought you would too," I argued.

"I wouldn't let you be raped! If yer think I could understand that, yer don't know me that well," He told me.

"I would rather that then him comin' for Asskicker," I said.

"You don't get it," He whispered.

"Then help me get it! Don't lock me out," I pleaded with him.

"Reverse the roles. He was gonna do it to me, you were tied to a chair and couldn't help. Wouldn't you be pissed?" He asked.

"Yes! I'd wanna kill everyone that hurt you but I would be there for you. I wouldn't ignore you; I wouldn't walk away from you! I would comfort you and try to help you," I argued.

"Maybe I'm just not that good of a person," He stated and fell into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands.

"You're a good person Daryl. Nothin' that happened yesterday was your fault. You did what you could; I know that and so does everyone else. I love you and I'm hoping you still love me." I told him.

Daryl didn't answer me; he just sat there with his head in hands not moving. You would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for his chest moving up and down.

"Just be truthful Daryl... I disgust you," I stated "You can't stand the thought of another man with his hands on me and every time you look at me, it's all you see. You can't get the image out of head. You're thinking about what would've happened if I didn't fight back... it disgusts you. You see me over that table with him against me... I make you feel sick." I explained and fresh tears fell down my face, stinging the cuts on my cheeks and lip.

Daryl turned away in anger and slammed his hand down on the table and I knew I was right. He can't get the image of The Governor and me out of his head and he didn't want to blame me. He was sickened by me and the thought of me.

"You said it was ok," He whispered with tears building up in his eyes.

"You needed to know that I would be ok... you needed to hear it at the time," I said.

"He was gonna rape you. Do you understand that?" He questioned.

"Yes!" I shouted "I get Daryl. I know what rape is and I understand what he wanted to do to me but I wasn't going to let him come here for my family! My sister, my daddy, Asskicker, Carl... I wasn't going to let that happen. I would've taken anything from him if it meant keeping them safe. It kept you safe, if you managed to get out without me, you could come back here and be safe. That's all I wanted," I explained.

"You think Maggie would've taken that for you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"Do you think Glenn would've let 'er?" He asked.

"No he would've of liked it, of course not. He would get it. He understands her and knows what she would do to keep her family safe," I answered.

"You're deluded," He scoffed.

"I watched this TV show once, something my brother used to watch, about a motorcycle gang. A woman related to the gang got gang raped. Her husband wouldn't sleep with her anymore; she said a line that has come back to me. _men need to own their pussy_. Is that what this is? Scared that it nearly wasn't just yours?" I questioned.

"Yer really don't get it." He sighed and stood up "I'm tired, I'm goin' for a sleep. I might see yer later." He finished.

I didn't get the chance to say anything else; he left the library and closed the door behind him. He's right. I don't understand him or what he's trying to say. I definitely think that what I said hit a nerve, _men need to own their pussy,_ mine has always been his and it nearly wasn't that anymore.

Is that was this whole thing is about?  
Possession?  
Fear?

Maybe I'll get the chance to speak to him later when he's had a nap, something to eat and calmed down. We need to resolve this and figure out what is going on between us. If he can't be with me anymore then I will deal with it but he needs to tell me, he can't lead me on if he knows how he feels, just tell me. A lot of relationships can't survive this kind of thing and that's ok... it just means that it wasn't meant to be between us.

* * *

_Well... that was a lot._

_What do you guys think of what Daryl was trying to say?  
Do you think he has the right to feel angry like he does?  
Do you think Beth was right?  
She needed to do what she could for her family?_

_I wanna know what you all think! _

_Did you enjoy the Sons of Anarchy reference?  
I think it was fitting for this situation._

_I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Please do follow, favourite and review._

_Writer347  
Xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well hello there!_

_So sorry for the delay, things have been CRAZY but I am back now and updates will once again happen weekly, hopefully most of you have stuck around and are still reading, I don't blame those that haven't stuck with me... please come back! Anyway thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites and support for this story so far. It really does mean the world to me and I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of the story._

_In this chapter, we're going to see the friendship between Daryl and Michonne, a friendship I really love in the show._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: Apparently I'm told I do NOT own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon... What?!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 11**

**Beth  
**There was a tap on my door; I called out whoever it was to come in. I really couldn't be bothered to get up right now. I was in too much pain. My stomach and back was killing me and the painkillers we have are not really doing much for me right now.

The door opened and Daryl came. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to me, I wasn't expecting him to come and see me. We haven't spoken since our argument in the library three days ago. He's been avoiding me like the plague and I've just told myself that he clearly just does not want to be with me anymore.

I opened my mouth to speak and tell him that I wasn't in the mood for an argument but he spoke first.

"Don't talk," He instructed "Let me say what I gotta say first... otherwise I'll never get it out," He told me.

"You got five minutes," I replied.

"I've been a dick," He stated. I wasn't going to argue with him there, yes he has. "I'm sorry. I was jus' so angry about what happened. I wanted t' look after you but I couldn't. I was scared f'r you when we were there, I really thought he was gonna rape yer an' I couldn't do anythin' t' stop it," He explained "When you told me that it's ok and you'd be fine, it killed me. You were gonna be so hurt an' I blamed myself. I shouldn't 'ave taken yer out there, I shoulda said no and kept you safe. I'm sorry," He finished.

"Daryl I don't blame you, I never did, you blamed yourself. I told you that I would do anything to protect my family, just like you would. I know you must have been scared and angry and that's why I told you it was ok... I was trying to make you see that I would be, eventually, and I would be alive," I told him "I didn't mean it was ok as in, it was ok what he was doin'... it wasn't ok but I needed to look after my family. I'm sorry if what I said upset you, it wasn't meant to have that affect," I added.

"I didn't even ask how you were," He pointed out.

"And I didn't ask how you were," I argued back "Both of us probably didn't handle this the best way but... what is the right way? I don't think there is one," I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Sore," I replied "My stomach is really sore and my face is very tender... what about you? How is your hand and leg?" I questioned.

"Better," He said simply and smiled lightly "I'm proud o' you f'r fightin' back," He said.

"I wasn't gonna go down without a fight," I stated.

"I love you,"

I smiled and leaned over, ignoring the pain going through my body and hugged him "I love you too," I said and kissed him, it was only a quick kiss as the cut on my lip was cracking.

"I told Rick I'd go on watch tonight. Will you come an' see me?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I will," I answered.

Daryl kissed the top of my head and got up from the bed "I'm goin' huntin' with Michonne. I'll be back in a few hours, try an' get some sleep." He told me and I nodded as he opened the door, we smiled at each other before he left, closing the door over again to give me privacy.

* * *

**Daryl**  
After the argument Beth and I had in the library a few days ago I realised what a piece of shit I was. She was right; I wasn't there for her like I was supposed to be. Yeah, I got a beat down but she had someone else put their hands on her and I knew she needed me to feel better but I pushed her away, it was wrong of me and when I left the library I wanted to go straight back in there and apologise but my pride got the better of me. I pushed her further away and made her think that I didn't care when I did. It bothered me that I wasn't able to stop him hurting her. When he was laying into her I wanted to do nothing more than rip his head off his shoulders, literally, and feed him to the walkers. I wanted to inflict damage and cause him pain for what he did to her. Beth was so much stronger than anyone ever thought and what she was willing to go through for her family... I'm not sure if anyone else would have done the same.

Beth showed balls in there. She took on The Governor in a fight, yes she lost the fight but she tried. She was willing to go through something to horrific and damaging, just to keep everyone safe. I know she said Maggie would have done it too but I don't know if she would have, everyone thinks that Maggie is the strongest of the two sisters but I think that's wrong, as much as I love Maggie like my own blood, Beth is the stronger sister.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw Michonne walking towards me with her Katana strapped to her back "You ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah, le's go," I replied.

I wasn't lying when I said to Beth that me and Michonne were going hunting, I just didn't specify what we were hunting. The Governor can't get away with what he did, Michonne has told me things about him and I don't want to risk him showing up again. The two of us have decided that we're gonna hunt him down and we're gonna kill him and anyone else or stands in our way. He will pay for what he did to Beth and he will suffer, I'll make sure of that. Rick doesn't think we should retaliate, he thinks The Governor got the warning but I don't think so, guys like him won't stop until they've won or they're dead... I'm going to kill him before he get the chance to come back and try to win.

"You talk to Beth?" She asked as we got into the car.

"About what?"

"Everyone here might be blind to it but I'm not... you two are seeing each other," She stated as I pulled out of the gates.

"That obvious?" I questioned.

"A little... well to me anyway. I'm surprised no one else has it figured out," She said "Why the secrecy?" She asked.

"Beth is eighteen years old; comes from a good Catholic family, good girl at school an' was this perfect kid. I'm a redneck on the wrong side of thirty an' I didn't want people gettin' the wrong idea," I explained.

"I get that," She said "It must be hard keeping it a secret from everyone. Rick, her family, your friends... it's tough," She stated.

"It is but we're jus' not ready f'r people t' know yet."

* * *

Michonne and I parked the car about a mile away from The Governor's community, Woodbury, Michonne told me it was called. Shit name. We kept out of sight and went around the perimeter and all seemed quiet; no noise coming from over the walls and no people in sight, not even on watch at the entrance. Either everyone was hidden away or they bailed. I know that there were a lot of walkers heading this way after our escape because of all the noise, maybe the walkers got in. Whatever happened, I hope to God we haven't missed our chance to get The Governor, I want him to pay for what he did. Michonne has been filling me in on him and how she became involved in the situation.

She was on her own and The Governor found her, she tried to fight him and his squad of goons off but they brought her back to Woodbury and at first they treated her well, they have a doctor and medical supplies. They looked after her but she was suspicious so she went snooping and he didn't take too kind to it and things got bad. She went into his apartment when he wasn't there and told me that he has a daughter, Penny, she's a walker. He's got her tied up like a psyche patient and he keeps her looked in some kind of hole in a room. If I had known that she was there then I would've killed her, made him pay.

I've really got to know Michonne on our little hunting trip, she's ok and I think she's gonna be a big help to our group. Right now we need strong fighters, we're small on numbers and we don't have much in terms of weapons so Michonne and her big ass Katana are a very welcome addition to the group.

"So... I gotta ask," She started "You and Beth, how did this start? You don't seem like the most obvious couple... you and Carol, I get that but you and Beth, not something I woulda seen coming," She told me.

"Me either," I answered "Her boyfriend died on a run, I'd found him out huntin'... he was on his own and I brought him back. He started seein' Beth. I took him out f'r supplies, we got surrounded an' he got killed. I had t' tell her, Maggie wanted t' do it but I said it should be me. I told her I'd watch him but I failed. We became close after that an' then it jus' happened," I explained.

"Real romance story," She joked.

"Yeah, real romantic," I replied.

"Do you have any plans to tell everyone at some point?" She asked.

"I didn't think it'd last this long t' be honest," I answered truthfully.

"But now it has. You have to tell Hershel at least, he is her father and he respects you. Keeping these kind of secrets only cause trouble down the line," She said.

"Yup." I replied.

We got back to the car and I took the driver's side and Michonne the passenger seat. The drive back was just over an hour and I knew Michonne had a lot more to say about my relationship with Beth, she was the only one who knew about our relationship so she was the only one who could give me advice on it, I wasn't great at relationships but I seem to be doing ok with Beth at the moment. Of course the secret of the relationship was killing her, she doesn't like keeping secrets from her father or sister but it seemed like the best option.

"You love her, I can see that and I'm sure Beth knows that. I think Hershel would be happy to know there's someone looking out for Beth, someone to love her and care for her. He's not gonna be around forever and a daddy likes to know his baby will be looked after when he's gone. Maggie's got Glenn and I bet you that Hershel's biggest fear is that Beth is alone," She explained to me.

"Jus' don't know what t' say t' him," I said with a shrug.

"The truth, always the truth." She stated.

* * *

_I love the friendship between Daryl and Michonne, watching the flashback episode when Michonne and Daryl went looking for the children that were taken, I saw just how much they care about each other. Daryl was looking after Michonne and Rick's children as Rick wasn't there anymore. It was nice to see their friendship as it's now shown much._

_Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to know what you all thought of it._

_Do you think Michonne has a point?  
Should Daryl and Beth finally come clean to Hershel?  
If they do, what do you think he will say?  
What do you think is going to happen next?_

_Please follow, favourite and review! _

_Writer347  
Xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello beautiful people! _

_I know I say it at the beginning of every chapter but seriously, THANK YOU for all of the follow, favourites and reviews. All of the follows and likes on Instagram, you guys mean the absolute world to me. My face lights up every time I get one of those little notification emails. _

_Thank you amazing people! I love all of you so much and cannot thank you enough._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: So I still haven't been able to get my hands on The Walking Dead so it still does not belong to me... I'll keep trying!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 12**

**Daryl  
**Me and Michonne got back from our hunting trip a couple hours ago and I can't get what she said out of my head since, I do respect Hershel and I know how much his girls mean to him and I know how much Beth hates lying to him about our relationship. I've been thinking back to the original decision to keep it quiet and it was for the main reason that I wasn't sure how long it was gonna last, I'm not good at relationships. Shit; I've never had a relationship last longer than a few weeks. I didn't want to have everyone know and have them all pissed at me when I screw it up... I thought she woulda dumped me by now. I'm glad she hasn't and I'm glad we're still together but now I need to think about coming clean to Hershel, I hate lying to the man as much as she does and I don't know how much longer I can keep the lie up for.

Beth was coming to see me tonight when I was on watch duty so I'm hoping to speak to her about it then, if she's up to it. I'm still really worried about her and everything that happened with The Governor, I know her better then she thinks I do and I know what horrible shit she went through, I know the things that happened to her play on the mind. It's not just the physical stuff she's got to heal from; it's the mental stuff too. I'm worried about where it's going to lead, we all know from Beth's past that she doesn't deal with trauma. Beth is a complicated woman with complicated thoughts... she might be putting on a brave face now but how long will that brave face last and when it does fall, what then?

I want to keep a close eye on Beth but I know how she gets when she feels like she's being watched; she gets antsy, irritable and protective. I know that Maggie has been keeping an eye on her but no one, apart from me and Beth, know what really went down at Woodbury. Yeah, she told everyone that he threatened to rape her but we didn't tell them that he stripped her half naked and bent her over a table. She obviously doesn't want people to know that and I'm not going to tell them if she doesn't want them to know, that's her story to tell.

When I see her tonight I want to try and talk to her, if she wants to talk about it then great bit if she doesn't, that is telling me she's pushing it away from her mind and eventually it will eat away at her and things will go wrong. I just want her to know that even though I haven't been the best to her this week, I love her and I am always here for her, no matter what. She can come to me and tell me what she's feeling and not feel embarrassed or ashamed. I want her to know I can just sit there and listen to her or I can go and kill someone for her, she is the most important thing in my life right now and I don't want to lose her.

Its times like this when I wish Hershel and Maggie knew about our relationship. I know they would be able to give me some advice on the best way to deal with this and the best way to approach her. I know I'm not the best communicator and I sometimes say the wrong thing or come across in the wrong way. I suck at this kind of thing and I need some help but I've got no one to ask because no one knows about us or what happened.

I know I said what happened is Beth's story to tell but Michonne knows The Governor better than the rest of us and I bet she won't be that surprised to know what he did. She knows about me and Beth so maybe she can give me some insight as to what to do or how to talk to Beth. Granted, she doesn't know Beth that well but they seem to get along ok and Beth is thankful to Michonne for finding the prison and bringing the help to save us. I feel like I can trust Michonne to keep this to herself, it might make her understand why I'm willing to go to any length to get this guy.

"Don't hurt yourself," Speak of the devil; Michonne came and sat down on the grass next to me "You look deep in thought. Everything ok?" She asked.

"It's not me I'm worried 'bout," I replied.

"I've noticed that Beth has been hiding away. Is she ok?" She questioned.

"I'm worried about her. See, she don't deal well with bad things... they eat her up an' destroy her," I said and Michonne looked intrigued "When we found Hershel, Maggie an' Beth; Hershel was under the impression that there would be a cure an' we jus' had t' wait it out. He had walkers... people... he knew, includin' Beth's mom... his wife... trapped in a barn, jus' waitin' for a cure. We tried t' tell him that there weren't no cure but he didn't believe us. We were lookin' for Carol's daughter, Sophia, she went missin' an' all the time, she was in the barn. We killed all the walkers in the barn. Beth ran t' her mom and hugged her, she grabbed Beth's hair and tried t' eat her so she was put down," I explained and Michonne looked horrified "Beth cut her wrists. I don't know if she really meant it or it was a cry f'r help. She regretted it right away, apologised and Maggie helped her but then she went into this state. I dunno what. She was awake but it's like she couldn't hear nothin' or move, like she was froze," I told her and looked down at the ground "There's more t' what happened at Woodbury," I finished.

"Like what?" She asked.

"He cut her shirt an' bra off her... bent her over a table, threatnin' to rape her if we didn't tell him 'bout the group and where they were. He put his hands on her, she tried fightin' back and he laid into her. I don't doubt that if she didn't fight back, he woulda done it," I told her "I was tied to this chair, had guards, beat the shit outta me... I couldn't do nothin' t' help her," I admitted and looked away to wipe a tear before she could see it.

"Maybe it's you who needs to deal with this more than her," Michonne argued "She might be locked away but she seems to be doing ok... Maggie sees her all the time; I know you've been to see her. Maybe you're struggling with this more then she is," She told me.

"I'll be good when we find him and kill him," I stated.

"What if you don't get that chance?"

"I will," I argued and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"T' get my shit. I start watch soon." I told her and walked back to the cell block.

* * *

**Beth  
**There was a small knock from outside; I called out to whoever it was to come in. The door opened and I saw Michonne there, she came in and closed the door back over. I wasn't expecting to see her, I don't think I've spoken to her since we got back from that hellhole. She gave me a small smile and seemed nervous, which made me nervous.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I've just been speaking to Daryl, he seems worried about you. He said that some things happened at Woodbury and he's concerned. He didn't say what happened but it was enough for him to be out of sorts and worried," She explained.

"He doesn't need to be worried, I'm fine. Just a bit beat up," I told her.

"I know about you two... I guessed and he told me, you're good for each other. I understand that it's a secret and I'll keep your secret," She admitted and I looked at her in complete shock.

"He told you?" I questioned.

"I think he needed to vent," She replied.

"Is Daryl ok?"

"I don't know, what happened at Woodbury is clearly taking its toll on him and he's feeling guilty about something. Like I said, he didn't tell me anything really but I really think he needs someone to talk to. He said he was going on watch tonight, maybe talk to him tonight when it's just you two. Tell him that you're ok... if you are... tell him if you're not ok... but just be honest with him and get him to do the same," She explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," I started "If Daryl didn't tell you anything then how do you he's feeling guilty about something?" I asked and spoke again before she had the chance to talk "Be honest with me, I won't be mad at him or you I just want to know... has he told you everything?" I asked her.

"Truthfully?" I nodded "Yeah, he told me everything," She said and I rolled my eyes "I think he needed someone to talk to and with your relationship being on the quiet... he didn't have many options," She told me "Sorry," She added.

"It's not your fault. It was all bound to come out sooner or later," I replied.

"I'm sorry about what The Governor did to you; it must have been horrible to go through. Daryl said he was there and I think he feels guilty about not being about to do anything," She said.

"I'll talk to him." I promised.

* * *

After I spoke with Michonne earlier, I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty! Daryl has always been the supporter, protector and the rock of the group. He is the strongest man I know and I guess I never thought of him as needing to talk things out... he's not much of a talker but I should have made the effort. I was waiting for him to apologise to me and I was thinking about what I needed from him but what about what he needed from me? I was so selfish I will apologise to him.

Michonne told me about his concerns and I understand how worried he is; I would be too. I need him to know that there is nothing for him to be worried about. I'm not going to slit my wrists again or do something drastic, I'm dealing with what The Governor to me and I think I'll be able to get over it, maybe I need to speak to Daryl about helping him get over it.

I went up the stairs to the cabin in the watch tower; Daryl opened the hatch door for me to come in and grabbed my hand to pull me up. He closed the hatch and rolled the blanket over the door so it covered the floor.

"Hi," I said softly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey," He said back and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we need to talk," I told him and pulled away from the embrace. Daryl looked at me with confusion "I spoke to Michonne," I admitted and he looked down "I'm glad I spoke to her. Made me realise a few things; I was being selfish, I wasn't thinking about what you might need from me or how you were feeling. I can't imagine how hard it must have been to watch what was happening and feel powerless to help. I know I would feel bad and guilty but the truth is Daryl, you don't need to feel bad or guilty... I love you so much and I am sorry that I haven't been there for you like I should have," I explained to him.

"Nah Beth... my job is t' protect yer an' I failed," He told me.

"No!" I exclaimed "You have never failed me, I trust you with my life and I hope you trust me with yours," I said "What that animal did is for him to life with, not you or me... I have decided to not let him rule my life. I live in fear of a lot of things but I'm not going to let him be one of those things," I added.

"I will die f'r you, I will kill f'r you, I will do whatever yer need me t' do," He said.

"I know you will but you don't have to. We just need to be open with each other and there for each other, if we do that then everything will work out." I promised and kissed him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_This was more of a filler chapter, the next few chapters get very interesting and we're going to see a few familiar faces! Relationships are going to be tested to the max and Daryl is going to have to make a tough choice, both of them have consequences. _

_I cannot wait for you to read the next chapter; I am very excited for it! _

_Please follow, favourite and review!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Follow me on Instragram;  
Writer347_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all of you beautiful people!_

_Some of you may be wondering if this chapter is a little early but it's not... this chapter is coming to you all the way from Australia! I'm on holiday for the next few weeks here. I can't actually believe I'm here to be honest, when I saw the Sydney Opera House the other day I couldn't believe that I was actually looking at it, it was a weird and crazy feeling!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are going to see a couple of familiar faces that I think some of you have been waiting for. _

_Once again, thank you for all of the love and I'm so happy that you are all still with me on this!_

_Writer347  
Xx  
_

_**Disclaimer: I have tried and tried but I still do not own The Walking Dead**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 13**

**Daryl  
**Beth fell asleep and I heard her muttering in her sleep, I couldn't tell what she was saying but it didn't sound like she was happy about whatever she is dreaming about. She wrapped her arms around herself and a single tear slid down her cheek. I sat next to her and put my arms around her and she instantly curled into me and she seemed to calm down but she was still tense. It killed me to see her like this but I'm here for her and I hope she knows it, I know I've said it 1000 times but I can't wait to kill that stupid piece of shit... if I was locked in a room with him and a walker and two bolts in my crossbow, I would shoot him twice. He will get what is coming to him and it will be soon and it will be by my hand. That much I was positive on.

I don't want Beth to fear that shithead any more; I want to prove to her that I can keep her safe and that she can rely on me to make things better for her. When we tell Hershel we're together, I want her to be able to say that I killed for her and he has no reason to fear for her safety when she's with me. I want Hershel to understand the lengths I'd go to, to keep her safe. All I can hope and pray for is that he will trust me with Beth as much as he trusts Glenn with Maggie.

Looking down at Beth's sleeping form I realised that there was nothing I wanted more than to just live with this woman by my side, she's all I need and I hope that I am good enough for her. I know we come from two completely different worlds and we had polar opposite childhoods and if the world hadn't gone to shit we never would have even met one another but I actually can't see my life without her. She's the only person that I have ever pictured having a future with, I know it's not much of a future with the walkers and stuff but if it's with her then it can't be that bad.

I know Beth deserves better than me, hell, someone like Jimmy woulda been perfect for her. That is someone that she doesn't have to be dating in secret, they knew each other for years... practically grew up together and they were the same age. No one looked at him like he was a dirty old man, which is how I know they're all gonna look at me when the news breaks that we're together. Jimmy is someone she coulda had a family with, someone who wasn't fucked up like I am. Her and Jimmy had more in common than me and her do. He was a good kid and he didn't deserve to go the way he went but I'll say this, rather him then her. I'm glad Beth made it off that farm and made it to where we are today, she's stronger then she gives herself credit for.

God, if Merle could see me now. Dixon's don't fall in love, they don't deserve it. My parents weren't in love, they got married because my momma got knocked up with Merle and back then you had to get married if you had a baby, so that's what they did. Growing up I could tell they didn't love each other, they barely spoke to one another, they never smiled or had pictures looking happy. Both of them were sleeping with other people, it wasn't even that much of a secret; they knew what the other was up to. Watching them two together reminded me that when I had kids, I never wanted to end up like them. I mean, I know I'd never have kids now... it's not safe enough.

Strange to think that once upon a time I did wanna have kids but that ship sailed a long time ago. I love Beth and I think she loves me but I could never do that to her, not after what happened with Lori, I wouldn't risk it. I couldn't raise a baby alone and I know Beth would be the perfect momma, but I won't risk her life like that.

When we went to that drug store after we found that woman and her son at the day care centre, I got scared when I saw Beth looking at pregnancy tests... it really got me thinking about how reckless we had been and I know in the 'heat of the moment' you don't really think about it but we have to now. I can't risk it happening to her and Beth knows that, she agrees. She knows how dangerous it is to have a baby in these times and she doesn't want to bring a baby into this shit existence we have.

God, could you imagine Hershel finding out about us because Beth had to tell she was knocked up... I would be dead... he would cripple me and feed me to the walkers and then wait for me to come back as a walker to kill me again. It would not be pretty...

"Daryl?" Beth's voice questioned, just above a whisper.

"I'm here," I replied.

"Don't ever leave me," She said.

"Not in a million years." I promised and pulled her as close to me as possible and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Go back to sleep, I'ma be here when you wake up." I stated.

She was already asleep.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I wasn't on watch last night so I had to chance to get a nice early night, after spending some much needed time with Beth, and get up early this morning to go hunting, I needed to get a clear head and hunting always does that for me. I don't even know if it's going hunting that does that or just being in the woods on my own, being alone in general helps me think... I want to tell Hershel tonight about me and Beth but I really need to plan how I'm going to do this, it's time we tell him. We can't carry on keeping this a secret, Beth and I are in this for the long haul and we love each other... he needs to know.

Yeah I know that it was me who suggested keeping this whole thing a secret but that's mainly because I thought that it wouldn't last, I thought I'd fuck it up and there wouldn't be anything to tell anyone. I know now that Beth is stuck with me now whether she like it or not and Hershel needs to know, he needs to know how much I love Beth and how well she'll be looked after when the time comes when he won't be around anymore. Also, I want to be able to hold Beth's hand when I wanna or kiss her without hiding away somewhere... of course I won't be kissing her in front of her daddy, I don't wanna get shot.

Man, if Merle could see me now he would call me a pussy whipped dick and before I met Beth it woulda pissed me off but I don't care if I'm whipped, I love that girl more than anything and as much as Merle was an asshole I wish he coulda got the chance to meet Beth. I think the two of them woulda actually got on, she would let Merle know when he was being a dick and he would take care of her if he knew how much she meant to me. He might take the piss outta me but Merle woulda known that I loved her and he would take care of her like she was family... well she is family, she's my family.

I know marriage isn't really a thing anymore, Glenn and Maggie are 'married' but no one official did the ceremony. Hershel just read things from the bible and they said a couple words to each other but if they would went back to 'normal' tomorrow, it wouldn't be a legal binding thing. However, with that being said, I would like Beth to be my wife one day. I want to be able to call her wife one day, not sure how she would feel being a Dixon but I'm gonna ask her one day... if we both live long enough. What am I saying? Of course Beth will live long enough, it's me that might not live to see it.

* * *

I've been out here for hours and not seen anything worth shooting. No squirrels, no rabbits, no deer, not even an owl. I can't go back empty handed; I won't go back empty handed. It's down to me to feed these people and I'm not gonna fail. I got a hungry group back home, Ass-Kicker got what she needs already, I always make sure that she has what she needs, even if it means others go without, and I won't let anything happen to that little girl. Ass-Kicker and Beth are the two most important people to me and the two I need to protect and care for the most.

A cabin I know was coming up, I'm gonna rest there for a bit and then try again, there has to be something out here. The weather's good and I've only seen two walkers since I came out here so I don't think anything's been eaten, there's no blood anywhere or carcasses. I don't know what's going on but I gotta get some luck soon.

The cabin came into view and just as I was about to approach it, I heard something coming from inside. Just a small noise, enough to stop me in my tracks so I made sure my crossbow was ready to go and my knife was easy to get to in case I needed it. I've been here before so I know the layout and know the door opens outwards so whoever or whatever is in there might not even know I'm here until I throw the door open which gives me an advantage.

I took a few steps closer until the door was within reach and reached out to grab the handle, I held my breath and stayed as silent as I could as I wrapped my hand around the handle. I waited to see if I could hear something on the other side but nothing, I threw the door open and was about to shoot the crossbow but I stopped.

"Daryl? Is that you?"

"Shit," I muttered and lowered my crossbow.

"Merle?" I questioned, not believing it "Andrea?"

What the fuck was going on?

"Hey, little brother."

* * *

_Merle and Andrea are back!_

_I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I have never had writers block so much then what I did for this chapter. It has taken me 3 months to write, believe it or not. I don't know what was wrong with me. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but no matter what I wrote it just didn't seem good enough so I re-wrote this chapter at least 7 times and I am really still not that happy with it but I needed it finished so that I could continue with the rest of it._

_I hope it doesn't take me that long to write the rest of the story, let alone another chapter... it really did drive me insane. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading, I know it's not the best chapter but a review, follow and favourite would be much appreciated._

_Writer347  
Xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello and happy Sunday everyone!_

_Just over 50 reviews so far! Honestly, you guys are really amazing. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'm so glad that everyone is still enjoying Home Is With You, I am loving all of your comments and you would not believe the excitement when I got those little e-mail notifications about a review or a follow or a favourite... I am very thankful and I can't wait for you all to see what happens next._

_Everyone seems to be glad about the return of Merle and Andrea but there are so many unanswered questions; how did they end up together? How will it affect the group now that they're back? Will Beth and Merle get alone? Will Merle coming back change Daryl?_

_So many things to answer and I am hoping I will answer most if not all of these questions in this chapter. There is more dialogue in this chapter than anything else, however we will find out how people are feeling from time to time._

_OK... so my story is going to have a kind of 'Mid season finale' just over Christmas and New Year. On the 22nd December I will post my last chapter of the year and then I will be back on 5th January._

_Anyway, let's commence with the chapter!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: So, had a little chat with Robert Kirkman... he said I can't have The Walking Dead and Daryl Dixon. Don't worry! I don't give up that easily :p**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 14**

**Daryl  
**"What the hell man?" I questioned as I rushed over to Merle and hugged him, I don't even care if he calls me names or makes fun of me, he's my brother. I thought he was dead and to my surprise he hugged me back "What the hell happened t' you?" I asked him as I released from the embrace "Me and Rick went back f'r you... why didn't you stay put?" I asked him angrily, looking at his arm. He had made some kind of attachment that had a big ass knife on the end of it, he had buckles on it so he could take it off when he needed to. "And you... what the hell happened to you?" I asked Andrea "What happened at the farm?" I questioned.

"Man I was locked on the roof, I dint know you were gonna come back f'r me! Hell, I dint know if they would even tell yer what happened. There were biters tryna get in the door so I made sure I got out," Merle told me "Finally made my way back t' camp but no one was there. Found the buried folks though, so I went out on my own in the woods. Was there for a while on my own when I saw a whole lotta smoke and a whole lotta noise comin' from somewhere, figured there'd be people there so went in that direction and found Andrea here in the woods on her own," Merle explained.

"I got separated from everyone. We went to the highway but all of you had already left," Andrea jumped in.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"How is everyone?" Andrea asked.

"Alright, not everyone made it," I told her.

"Who?" She asked.

"T-Dog, Lori..."

"The baby?"

"She's doin' good," I told her and her face lit up at the mention of a baby "Hershel got bit and we almost lost him but Rick got a Goddamn axe and cut his leg off, saved his life," I said.

"Oh my God," She whispered and then tears started to well up in her eyes, Merle rolled his eyes and muttered a curse word but I gave Andrea a comforting smile, she hugged me tight "It's good to see you Daryl, real good," She told me a placed a kiss on my cheek which made me pull away from the hug.

"Where are ya'll stayin?" Merle asked.

"A prison," I answered.

"We passed there, totally overrun," Andrea stated.

"We cleared it and we've made it home. Hell, never thought I'd ever be so happy to be inside prison! We got walls, locked doors... no one can get in without us knowing," I told them.

"Can we come back with you?" Andrea asked.

"You're family," I answered.

"How's Shane doing?" She questioned.

"He didn't make it outta the farm."'

* * *

Everyone is gonna be real happy to see Andrea safe and well but Merle, I'm gonna have to talk to Rick and make sure Merle behaves himself. Hopefully Andrea can help me plead my case to Rick and the others who know my brother and may not want him there, prove that he can be useful and who knows maybe he's changed a bit... hell he probably ain't but you never know. I need this to go well because if it doesn't and Merle can't stay at the prison, I got no choice but to go with him, I can't leave him... not again. Beth would understand cause I know she'd do the same for Maggie, it'd be hard leaving her but if I have to then nothing I can do about it.

"Noticed the hands look a bit beat up baby brother," Merle pointed out, ten minutes into our walk back "You not been playing well with others," He teased.

"Shut up," I said harshly.

Merle's good hand grabbed my shoulder making me turn to face him; he looked me serious in the eye "What happened?" He asked.

"Long story," I answered.

"Walk and talk," He replied and carried on walking.

"I was out huntin' and some bastard took me and the person I was huntin' with. Beat us both up pretty bad but Rick and a couple others came and got us out," I said.

"Who was you hunting with?" Andrea asked, surprised that I would go hunting with someone.

"Beth,"

"Who's Beth?" Merle asked.

"Hershel's girl Beth? Beth who slit her wrists?" Andrea questioned in shock "Didn't have her down as a hunter," She said.

"She's learning," I answered.

"She ok?"

"She's getting better... she was real hurt. We both were,"

"You kill that son of a bitch?" Merle asked angrily.

"No, he's still out there," I told him.

"Don't worry baby brother, we'll get him."

* * *

**Beth  
**Daryl has been gone for almost 9 hours, he told me he'd only be a couple hours and he wasn't going far. Why isn't he back yet? What if that Governor guy got him again? I've spoken to my daddy and Rick and asked them if they were worried but Rick said that Daryl can sometimes get sidetracked when hunting and it's not unusual for him to go in the woods for a day or two, no one is worried about him yet but I am. I swear to God if he is not back here in the next hour then I will go out looking for him myself, Daryl's taught me how to track and I'm not a bad fighter now either... Daryl taught me. God, I hope he's ok and if The Governor has him then I will kill him and feed him to the walkers myself, I can kick his ass.

I sat in my cell looking at the flower sitting on the desk which was placed in a bottle with some water in, Daryl got me it yesterday, told me that he was beautiful and it reminded him of me. It was sweet and I promised to look after it for him. I'm so worried about him and I know he probably is fine, but what if he isn't? Yes, Rick said it's not unusual for Daryl to lose track of time hunting but he promised me that he wouldn't be gone this long, he knows how I worry. Especially since what happened to us, it's not even been a whole week yet, I'm sure he's still hurt and I know his hand is still bad, what if he gets attacked by walkers and he can't fight them off or defend himself properly. I should have gone with him, or someone should have at least, I don't care if he says he does better on his own when he's hunting, we shouldn't be going anywhere on our own!

"Hey," I looked up and saw Michonne standing there in the doorway "You ok?" She asked.

"Daryl isn't back yet, he promised me he'd be a couple of hours," I told her.

"I know you're worried but if there is one person we don't have to worry about surviving in the woods, it's him. He knows the woods better than anybody, he'll come back and he'll be ok," She told me and came in to sit down next to me.

"What if The Governor's found him?" I asked.

"I don't think that's what's happened. The Governor knows that people came for you, he knows we're a group and he doesn't know how big or small the group is. He isn't going to risk an attack from us until he knows what he's up against. When he took you and Daryl, he must have thought it was just the two of you or just a small group. He knows what we can do now; he knows we'll fight to the death. Taking Daryl just means that we'll come for him again and do more damage to his little settlement," She explained.

"If he isn't back in 45 minutes, I'm going to look for him. Will you come with me?" I asked her.

"Beth-"

"I'll go on my own, I'm just asking if you would go too," I interrupted.

"Ok. If he's not back in 45 minutes, I'll come with you." She promised.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Damn. Beth is gonna be so pissed at me. I was supposed to be back hours ago but we came across a huge horde of walkers, more than 200 of them. It took the three of us to find a way around them without being seen but then we had to try and find our way back towards the prison and avoid coming into contact with the horde again. Thankfully, the horde are not going towards the prison, they are going in the completely opposite direction, thank God, however I need to make sure that everyone knows that there is a large horde out here and although it's not coming our way, something may change that so we need to be on guard.

She's going to be losing her shit, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid like come out here and look for me, I don't want her getting caught up in that horde. I've been trying to make my way back to the prison as quickly as I can, just to stop her worrying and coming out here but it doesn't seem to matter which way we go, there are walkers everywhere. What's brought all of these walkers this way? I haven't come across anything that would bring this many, there's been no fires, no gun fights, no explosions... maybe they've just been wandering this way for a while but if that is the case, why haven't they come in contact with the prison? It's a large place with a lot of land, surely we woulda seen them coming. There's always someone in the watch towers and on watch by the gates. Hell, I come out here a lot to go hunting and I've never seen anything suggesting there was a horde of this size.

"We might have t' camp somewhere f'r the night," Merle whispered next to me as we hid behind a tree, Andrea was just a stone's throw away from us, we could see her.

"Where?" I whispered back.

"Double back to that cabin," He answered.

"The cabin is a good couple hours away by now," I argued.

"It's that or the prison but to get to that prison, we gotta go through the middle of them," He said.

"I gotta get back," I told him.

"Man, they're not gonna miss you for one night," He reasoned and was shaking his head at me like I was a madman.

"I don't want anyone comin' out here lookin' f'r me. I was kidnapped less than a week ago, in case you weren't listenin' to me earlier. I don't want them thinking I'm in trouble, come out here and get in the middle of that horde. We'll go out to the main road, see if we can find a car and go that way, the woods is overrun right now," I explained.

"Ok baby brother, on your head be it." He finalised and made it over to Andrea to tell her the plan.

* * *

**Beth  
**I was standing at the gate, waiting for any sign of Daryl. He had ten minutes to get his ass home before I go out them gates and go looking for him. I know Michonne and everyone else thinks he's fine but I can't stop this feeling of dread I get each time I think about him out there, Michonne doesn't really wanna come with me but she knows it's better if she comes with me rather than me going out there on my own.

"He's back!" Maggie shouted from the watchtower.

I used the binoculars that were hanging around my neck and used them to see Daryl coming out of the woods, running as fast as he could with two other people, I took a quick look at them. Andrea. She made it out from the farm? I thought she was dead... I didn't recognise the man with her but I noticed the sword he had for an arm!

Something was wrong. They were running fast, away from something. They made it to the gates which Carl opened for them and Glenn came out from the cell block with everyone else. Daryl started running up with the others towards us and telling us to go inside, everyone, no one is to be out.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a panic.

"There's a large horde headed this way... at least 200 of them," He told me and everyone gasped in shock.

Glenn went to go and get Maggie from the watchtower and everyone else made their way inside. Everything was happening in a blur. I didn't get a chance to talk to Andrea, as soon as we were all in the cell block, we were on lock down. Everyone went inside the cell room itself and we locked that door at both ends, although it was unlikely they were going to make it this far, I'd be surprised if they made it past the gates to be honest. They've got nothing bringing them towards the gates itself; they don't know we're here.

Hopefully the walkers will just stay in the woods or use the land around the prison to move on... we don't have the weapons or ammo to take them all on. We're not a large group and my daddy still isn't great on just one leg, we need someone to stay back with Ass-Kicker, God I hope this misses us.

"No one make a sound... we're not lighting any candles tonight. I don't want the walkers to know we're here," Rick stated and everyone agreed.

"What if Judith starts crying?" Carl asked.

"Hopefully she doesn't but if she does, let's hope they won't hear it," Rick replied "Now... Merle... we gotta talk," Rick said to the man standing with Daryl and Andrea.

Merle? As in Daryl's brother Merle? I thought he was dead? Rick locked him to a roof in Atlanta and someone lost a key, Daryl said that although they found evidence of his brother getting off the roof, he was dead.

"Look Officer Friendly-"

"He's my responsibility," Daryl jumped in "He's my brother, can't turn him away," Daryl argued.

"Your behaviour in Atlanta... can't have that here. You work with us here, you step one toe outta line, I will throw you to that horde myself," Rick stated.

"Whatever you say Officer Friendly," Merle replied with a stupid smile on his face... I have a feeling that Merle has been punched in the face a lot in his life.

"Merle," Daryl warned "We gotta talk." He said and pulled his brother away from the group.

"Beth?" I turned to see Andrea, we smiled and hugged each other "Daryl said you two got in a bit of trouble a week ago, you doing ok?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm better, thank you. How did you make it out from the farm?" I questioned.

"Luck I guess, I wound up in the woods when I got separated from everyone and found Merle there," She answered "Never thought I'd be so happy to see him." She joked.

* * *

_Woo! Thank you for reading. Considering the last chapter took me 3 months to write, can you believe that this one only took me an hour and a half... crazy. I like this chapter better then the last one as well. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter too, I think it leaves a couple of unanswered questions._

_Will Merle behave himself?  
Why did the horde change its course and head for the prison?  
When are Beth and Daryl going to tell Hershel?_

_So... writing this chapter, I thought of a MAJOR bombshell that could ruin relationships and make someone really angry and not themselves. I've not seen it done on here before; if someone else has done it, please let me know so I can have a read. It will be happening in a couple chapters... maybe chapter 16/17. I actually can't wait to write it and have you guys read it._

_Don't forget to review, follow and favourite me and my story!_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello you beautiful people!_

_This chapter is going to be one explosive chapter! I am so happy for this to happen, I think you guys have been waiting for this as well. Daryl and Beth are going to FINALLY tell Hershel about their relationship. _

_What do you think Hershel is going to say or do?_

_You're going to have to read this to find out!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer; I'm really trying here guys but The Walking Dead still doesn't belong to me OR Daryl Dixon... sucks!**_

* * *

**Home Is With You; Chapter 15 **

**Beth  
**It's been three days since the horde of walkers followed Daryl, Merle and Andrea back to the prison. We stuck to Rick's plan and stayed inside and didn't light any candles at night. Judith had only cried twice but it didn't seem like they heard her. Most of the horde has moved on but there are still a few stragglers, Daryl thinks that those walkers can either sense or smell us in the area but they don't know where we are. Daryl wants to go out there and kill the walkers that are left, there isn't many left, about 30 or so which is good considering there were about 200 of them. Daryl thinks killing them will actually help us with future walkers and hordes, because of the smell of rotting corpses and the smell of death; it will act like a barrier so other walkers might not come this way or if they do they will leave the prison alone. Rick isn't sure that it's a good idea because we can't send everyone out there to kill the walkers so we'll be outnumbered.

The argument has been going on for a couple hours now, Merle of course agrees with Daryl but I think that is to piss Rick off more than anything. Daryl does have a point but so does Rick. My daddy can't go out to fight the walkers, someone has to stay here with Judith and I don't really think Carl should go, he needs to focus on just being a kid... he thinks he's grown but he is still a kid. I know Daryl will make some argument that will make me stay here because he won't want me out there. However, Daryl's plan is a good one and we do need to get rid of the walkers out there before they attract more and we're in a bad situation.

The sun is starting to set and everyone is tired of the argument. Rick has decided that we'll call a vote on it tomorrow and go from there. Since being on lockdown Daryl and I have hardly had a few moments to ourselves and I miss him. I miss his kisses, his arms around me and his smell... I know it's silly considering he's still here and alive but I do miss him.

I started making my way to my room when I saw him give me a wink, I started to feel excited! I smiled at him and went into my room and waiting, it means that he's going to either come and get me or send me a message. It's good to know that he's been missing me too. I watched as he walked past my room and dropped a little something, I picked it up and it was a note scrawled in his messy handwriting.

_I need a shower tonight_

That was the message, he was having a shower tonight when everyone was asleep and he wanted me to join him. I smiled to myself before screwing up the note and hiding it before anyone else could see it. I became excited; I got butterflies in my stomach as I thought about what was gonna happen... the thought of his hands roaming over my body and kissing him so passionately that he couldn't doubt how much I loved him. I got the same feeling I got the first time we were together, my daddy once told me that you know when you're with your 'forever' is when you get the same feelings for them as you did the first time.

* * *

Everyone was asleep and Daryl was already in the showers, I heard him a couple of minutes ago going there, I grabbed my shower stuff and towels as I made my way to the showers. The butterflies built up the closer I got and when I was stood outside the showers listening to the water running I had to stop myself literally running in there and pouncing on him, although, I'm fairly sure Daryl wouldn't mind that.

I went in and saw him standing there under the running water, he sensed me and turned to look at me with a big smile on his face, I matched his smile and practically ripped my clothes off leaving them in a pile on the floor and then went to join him under the warm water.

"Glad yer could make it," He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Always," I whispered back before smashing my lips onto his, he kissed me back instantly.

Our tongues were in a battle for dominance and I was winning for once. I remembered our last time together in the shower and how Daryl had ruled that but this time, it was my turn to show Daryl who was in charge. I pushed him back until he was against the wall of the showers and as my lips started to leave his lips in favour of his neck, I felt his excitement against my stomach. My hands started to wonder down towards his member but stopped when we both heard someone walking towards the showers, Daryl turned the water off and I grabbed my things and ran to hide behind a wall. Daryl wrapped a towel around his waist when the door opened.

Merle came in with a towel in his hand. He stopped when he saw Daryl and he looked at Daryl with a suspicious look.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Merle walked in the door of the showers with his towel and he looked at me with questions in his head, I could see it in his eyes, he knows something is up. I took a sneaky look on the floor to make sure that Beth hadn't left anything lying around but then I spotted her bra, I looked back up to Merle but he had spotted it to, he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Merle-"

"Hey, you wanna dress up like a lady then you do that," He told me and I was surprised, if this had happened before the end of the world, he woulda beat my ass and took the piss out of me for wanting to be a woman.

"Not like that," I told him and I looked out to where Beth was hiding and motioned for her to come out, she had her pjs on and came out "Me and Beth, we're seein' each other but no one knows... only Michonne and now you," I told him.

"Well little brother, I gotta admit I'm glad you don't wear those lady clothes," Merle said with relief and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't tell anyone." I begged.

"How old are you?" Merle asked.

"Nineteen... Daryl's not a pedo!" Beth argued angrily and I grabbed her hand to pull her back, she was ready to step toe to toe with Merle.

"Jus' askin'." Merle said with his hands up in surrender.

I gotta admit it was kinda hot to see Beth stand up for me like that, she was ready to fight a man for me, she was ready to fight Merle... she was brave and she was my woman.

"Look, I know I'm new here but your daddy doesn't seem like the kinda man who likes secrets. I'll keep your secret, I'm good with that but I think you need t' tell yer daddy cause he might kill Daryl if he finds out a different way." Merle said and left the showers.

"He's right you know... we need to tell your pops," I told her and she nodded "At first I weren't sure where this was goin' but I know I love you and your the one I wanna be with, we're gonna be together till you get tired of me," I said.

"I'm never gonna get tired of you," She told me and wrapped her arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible "We'll sit down with him tomorrow and talk to him, explain everything. He'll see how happy I am and he'll be ok," She said.

"Maybe I should talk to him first... I don't want him t' get angry at you for anythin'," I told her.

"No, we do this together... always together."

* * *

**Beth**  
After Merle interrupted us last night in the showers Daryl and I spent an hour just talking about everything and planning how we were gonna tell my daddy today. We decided that the two of us would talk to him together on his own, without Maggie there, I love my sister but I need to talk to my daddy first. Daryl said the best time to tell him would be tonight before he goes to bed, that way my daddy can sleep on it and let it digest for a few hours before he has to see us again. I agreed that it would be a good idea to tell him tonight and give him time to let it sink in. I'm scared because I know what kinda temper my daddy has when he's pissed off, I don't want him to get mad at Daryl, I want him to understand how much Daryl and I love each other and how sure we are of our relationship.

Telling my daddy was one thing another thing is telling Maggie, I know she's gonna be pissed off with it, I know already but if we're coming clean about us we need to tell Maggie too. I told Daryl this and he agreed she needed to know, he's got a lot of respect for Maggie and wants to speak to her on his own. This time he wouldn't let talk; he said talking to her on his own was something he had to do. He planned to talk to her tomorrow morning, Maggie and Glenn are on guard duty tonight in the tower and he was supposed to take over in the morning so he was going to speak to her then. He's hoping that Glenn being there would calm any situation and maybe Glenn would understand or help Maggie understand it.

I can't believe I have to go through all of this to prove to my family I love someone. I know we should have told everyone when we first started seeing one another but it's like Daryl has said, we didn't know what was gonna happen. At first we were just sleeping with each other and easing stress but when it turned serious we should have come clean, keeping it a secret has made it hard to tell everyone and I know that this might be the biggest issue my daddy has, he doesn't like secrets and he doesn't like lying and sneaking around.

* * *

This was it. We were going to tell him. Oh shit... my heart was racing and my hands were sweating. Daryl was also looking worried and nervous; daddy was outside just watching the sun start to set. Daryl and I started walking outside to meet him and tell him, he didn't know this was about to happen.

"Daddy," I called out as Daryl and I started walking towards him.

"Hey baby, hi Daryl. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, just wanted to talk to you about something," I told him "I just have to come clean," I blurted out and he looked confused.

"Look Hershel, I want you to know that I never meant any disrespect," Daryl added.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked.

"Well... Daryl and I... we have... we... we have been seeing each other,"

"Seeing each other?"

"Hershel, I love Beth an' I want yer t' know that I would die f'r her, I would do anythin' for her," Daryl told him.

"How long?" Daddy asked.

"About five or six months," I answered.

"What?" Daddy looked at me and he looked pissed "You have been seeing him for that long you kept it from me, you've been sneaking around for all that time?" his face started to go red and I grabbed hold of Daryl's hand, he was about to blow "Daryl, leave me and Beth to talk," He demanded.

"Hershel-"

"Leave us!"

"I ain't goin' anywhere... I love her Hershel an' she wanted to tell you but I didn't want to. I wanted to see where it was goin' first and now I'm sure. I love Beth and I would die f'r her, I will do whatever I need to do to keep her safe and happy," Daryl explained to my daddy and he stood firmly in his place "Don't be mad at her... be mad at me," Daryl added.

"Oh I'm mad at both of you! How could you do this Daryl? Beth is only nineteen years old! You are a grown ass man, how could you do this to her? You aren't the one for her... you're not right for each other," Daddy said.

"I love him daddy. You don't know what Daryl has gone through for me, he is the one for me and he is the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with, no matter how long or short it is," I told him.

"I will talk to you both tomorrow."

I went to go after my daddy but Daryl pulled me back and we watched as he went inside and slammed the door closed. That didn't go as I had planned, I thought he would have understood or at least cared enough to listen to what I had to say.

"It'll be ok," Daryl told me as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"No it won't... he hates me," I said.

"He doesn't hate you, he pro'lly hates me but not you," Daryl said and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I should've spoke to him on my own."

* * *

_So Hershel is pissed!_

_Is that what you were expecting?  
Where you expecting him to be ok with it?  
Will it all work out in the end?  
How is Maggie going to react?  
What will everyone else say?_

_You are going to have to tune in next time to see what happens next, there is so much about to happen! Relationships are going to be tested to the limits and family secrets are about to be revealed._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Follow me on Instagram;  
Writer347_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello!_

_Just want to say a quick thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews from the last chapter. Some people were surprised by Hershel's reaction. I always see him as the calm and collected man who can see things from someone else's prospective but there is one thing Hershel Greene is and that is a protective father, his girls are his world. _

_How would you guys react if you were in Hershel's shoes? _

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer; Another week has gone by and another week I do not own The Walking Dead, boo!**_

_**A/N: Next weeks chapter is going to be last chapter until the new year... first chapter of the new year will be on Sunday 5th January!  
**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 16**

**Daryl  
**So last night didn't go to plan, all of yesterday Beth was telling me how Hershel would be fine with it, he would welcome me to the Greene family with open arms. Everything would be ok and in my heart of hearts I knew that it wouldn't be ok but then I started thinking that everything would be ok and Hershel would see that I loved Beth and would do anything for her, die for her even but he is pissed and I don't blame him. If my 19 year old daughter came and told me she was seeing someone like me, I'd go and shoot the guy and ground my daughter for the rest of her life, I wouldn't be happy so I don't know why I thought Hershel would be.

If this was before the fall, what would I have to offer her? I lived in some shithole trailer with Merle. Neither of us worked and we spent our time getting drunk or high and sometimes both. I had a criminal record and came from a family whose name was like a curse on people. My daddy took all our money and ran off with a waitress half his age, my momma fell asleep with a lit cigarette and burnt the house down. Merle was in and out of juvie and prison and I had absolutely nothing... even the bike is Merle's, although I did all the damn work on it. Beth wouldn't have looked at me twice in the old world and I don't blame her, she would've kept her distance from the white trash piece of shit that thought she was hot.

I stayed up with Beth most of last night because she was upset and thought Hershel hated her, of course that wasn't true and it was me that he hated, he could never hate Beth, no one could ever hate Beth. I promised her that everything would be ok in the end and Hershel would come around and everything would fix itself but I'm not sure if I believe that... I have to tell Maggie and this is going to be a fight in itself. I like Maggie and have real respect for her but I know she won't like me messing around with her little sister.

I'm meant to tell her this morning when we trade off from night to day shift. Beth thinks we should finish speaking to Hershel before I speak to Maggie but I want Maggie to hear it from me before Hershel gets the chance to tell her. I want her to hear it from my mouth in my own words before he gets there first and makes me sound like a pedo. I've been up all night between Beth being upset and then I couldn't sleep because I was then over thinking things, I am so tired and really not into going on patrol today but I have to.

The alarm was going to go off in half an hour but I might as well get up now and speak to Maggie before everyone else wakes up and we have an audience, the last thing I want is people overhearing our conversation... I also don't want any of them to see her beat my ass.

Took me no more than 5 minutes to get dressed and I made sure to turn the alarm off before going outside, Maggie started coming down the stairs when she saw me come out of the door, Glenn stayed on watch in the tower.

"You're early," She stated as she came and stood in front of me.

"I wanted t' talk t' yer about somethin'," I replied.

"Everything alright?" She asked in panic.

"Yeah... sorta... well your dad is pissed at me," I started and she looked confused "Look Maggie you know I got respect for you, that's why I'm tellin' yer this face to face rather then you hear from your old man," I paused and looked at the floor "Me and Beth have been seein' one another," I looked up to meet her gaze and she looked shocked "It's been goin' on f'r a few months but I love her and for some crazy reason, she loves me too," I explained.

"You and Beth?" She questioned "You and my little sister, have been seein' each other? Sleeping with each other?" She asked and I could feel the red in my cheeks which was answer enough for her "Wow... I didn't see that comin'." She stated.

"Beth is scared that everyone is gonna hate her. She wanted to come and tell you with me but I told her I wanted to speak to you on my own... let you know how much I care about her and what I would do for her," I told her.

"You're a good guy Daryl and my sister could do worse... she did do worse," She commented "Remember Jimmy? I wasn't a fan," She added "Look... if you and Beth wanna be together then I'm ok with it, but just treat her right and don't break her heart, because then I might kill you, as for my daddy... let me talk to him, I'll get through to him," She said.

"Can yer talk to Beth? She's upset about last night and I think it would be good f'r her t' hear that you're ok with this?"

"Of course." Maggie wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped one awkwardly around her for a short hug before she pulled away "Hurt my sister, I'll shoot you." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

* * *

**Beth  
**I didn't want to leave my room because I didn't want to go and face my daddy, I didn't want to hear how unhappy and upset he was and I also didn't want to run into Maggie. Daryl said he was going to tell her this morning, I did tell him that we should wait until my daddy calms down about everything but he said he wanted to tell her. I know she's going to be mad, she is super protective of me and she never really liked me having a boyfriend. When I was seeing Jimmy she would follow us around and spy on us to see what we were doing, she was a little mean to Jimmy and then when I was seeing Zach she was quite mean to him too and told me how much she didn't like him. She said he reminded her of one of the sleazy athlete types, he wasn't and was actually quite sweet but he was cocky.

I'm sure between my daddy and Maggie they are coming up with ways to shun me from the family and kill Daryl... I'm sure of it. My daddy is actually a good shot and so is Maggie so Daryl better watch his back.

There was a light tap on my door and then Maggie poked her head around the door, she smiled softly at me and came in closing the door behind her, she sat next to me on the bed and wrapped her arm around me and pulling me as close to her as she could.

"I spoke to Daryl," She started "I'm not mad, I'm happy that you have someone to look out for you and be there for you. I know daddy isn't happy about this but I'll talk to him, I can see how much Daryl cares about you and I know Daryl will do anything for those he cares about," She explained to me.

"You're ok with this?" I asked and pulled away from the embrace "I honestly thought it was daddy who was going to be ok and you that wanted to kill Daryl," I told her.

"Daddy doesn't want to kill Daryl," She stated "Well... he might... I don't know but what I do know is that everything is going to be ok," She said.

"Thank you Maggie."

* * *

**Maggie  
**I didn't say this to Daryl or Beth but I'm not actually that surprised that they are together, in fact I've suspected for the last few weeks. Beth thinks I don't see her leaving at night if Daryl is in the tower and she thinks I don't hear her coming back half an hour before everyone wakes up. I've seen the way they look at each other and when they came back from their ordeal with The Governor I saw how Daryl was with her, I saw how protective and worried he was over her, they think that they have hidden their feelings well but I really don't think that they have. I'm surprised that my dad didn't figure it out because he normally knows this kinda stuff, especially with Beth. She is so bad at keeping secrets and always gives it away by the way she acts and looks at people, my dad figured it out when she kissed Zach for the first time.

I can't say I'm thrilled that my 19 year old sister is dating a 35 year old man but Daryl is a good man and I know he won't take advantage of her and he will protect her. I know he loves her and it' clear that she loves him too so I'm not going to get in the way of that, do I think it will last? Hell no. They are two very different people with literally nothing in common so I don't think it will last more than a year but I will speak to my dad like I promised them to get him to come around or at least stop planning Daryl's death.

I found my dad in the library, reading the bible and I couldn't stop myself rolling my eyes. I sat down opposite him and he looked up at me and closed his book, he knew why I was here.

"I take it they told you," He stated.

"Daryl told me this morning," I replied.

"What do you think about all of this?" He asked.

"They love each other, anyone can see that. Daryl is a good guy, yes he's not my first choice for Beth but he will protect her and he will do anything for her. She loves him too and we can't say she's not allowed to or ban them from seeing each other. I don't think it's going to last forever, they don't have anything in common and Beth has never been in a grown up relationship before; Jimmy and Zach were just kids. You need to get on board with this or Beth is going to pick Daryl over you," I explained to him.

"She won't pick a man over me," He argued.

"Believe me dad, if you made her choose between you or Daryl, she would choose Daryl for one simple fact. He wouldn't make her choose," I said and he sighed "To be honest dad, Beth has done worse. You remember Jimmy and Zach? Terrible choices. Daryl's a good guy with a good heart, he's a protector and I know he'll die before something happens to her," I told him and he knew I was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

"I still don't like it," He muttered.

"You don't have to like it. All you have to do is be civil to Daryl and be daddy to Beth," I told him and he nodded "And when things do go wrong, just be there for her and not say I told you so... you know how Beth can get," I added.

"She's just lost so much of her childhood and innocence already because of the way of the world now and I don't want her rushing into something she isn't ready for," He said.

"I understand dad but Beth is growing up... she's nearly 20 years old, she's nearly full grown and there's nothing we can do about it," I pointed out to him and stood from my chair to stand behind him and wrap my arms around him "I love you dad and Beth loves you, all she wants is her family by her side. Let's do that for her and be there to hold and guide her. She'll be ok," I promised and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose I should go and talk to them," He sighed.

"Give it till tomorrow and just mull things over today... they'll understand."

* * *

_Hmmm... interesting!_

_Maggie is ok with the relationship but doesn't think it will last. Hershel is going to go along with it for Beth's sake. Daryl still seems a little bit like personal enemy no1 but I have a feeling things might change._

_The next chapter is going to be GOOD! That big bombshell I mentioned a few chapters ago? Well it's finally here... and believe me when I say it is going to be a huge bombshell which is really going to test some already rocky relationships. We're also going to see the angry side of Daryl and an angry side to Beth, someone's stay at the prison may be coming to an end._

_Ahh! I really can't wait for this. _

_As I said a couple of chapters ago, I haven't seen this storyline done before but if there has been one, please send me the story so I can take a look because it will be really interesting!_

_Till next week... hahahaha!_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	17. Chapter 17

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and an amazing New Year night. I hope 2020 and this decade brings you all nothing but happiness, health and love because you are the best guys ever and you deserve nothing but the best! _

_I have so many fun things for you guys this year that you're not going to know what hit you! I've got more The Walking Dead stories as well as Beauty & The Beast, Arrow, The Bill, Bitten, Power Rangers, Primeval, Lucifer, Punisher, Sons of Anarchy, Vampire Diaries, Vampire Academy, Fifty Shades of Grey, Avengers, Captain America, Terra Nova and maybe even a little bit of Teen Wolf thrown in for good luck!_

_There's a lot... I know but I am very excited for this year._

_**Disclaimer; I'm hoping this is my decade to own The Walking Dead :P**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 17**

**Daryl  
**It has been one crazy and dramatic week; after Maggie spoke to Hershel he calmed down and admitted that he may have over reacted a little bit and he is willing to give our relationship a chance, however I was warned of what would happen to me if I so much as make Beth shed one tear. I can't say Hershel is my best friend now but he is civil to me and that's good enough for now... I know it is a lot to take in but I'm glad I've got the chance to prove myself. Maggie has actually been a big help to me, she's helped me understand Beth in a way that I didn't before and helped me understand some of Beth's thoughts and how she thinks. I'm thankful that she has given me the chance too because I know this would have been a lot harder on Beth had both Hershel and Maggie been against it.

Since Hershel and Maggie knew and so did Michonne and Merle, we decided it was finally time let the cat out of the bag and let everyone else know what was going on. Everyone was happy for us, Carol was happy that I had found someone because she was sure that I wouldn't... thanks for that vote of confidence Carol... Carl hates me because he has a huge crush on Beth but it is clear where everyone stands; if I upset Beth in any kind of way then they are all going to shoot me.

I mean, it's nice to know I have their vote of confidence but also nice to know that if something bad happens in our relationship they are going to blame me for it. It's good for me to know that Beth is so loved and I'm glad she has so many people around her to care about her and love her. I know that I'm probably going to die before her so it's nice to know she is going to have lots of people looking out for her.

As it has been so dramatic this week I just wanted to take a time out and get out of the prison for a little while and clear my head, I need some quiet time, Merle noticed and he offered to go hunting with me for a couple days and talk about some things that have happened whilst we've been separated. We still haven't really spoke all that much because of everything that's been going on, also him and Beth have not been getting on so well. He thinks that she's a bit of a 'know it all stuck up bitch' and she thinks that he is a 'red neck waste of space shit head'. I was hoping they would get on but I guess we can't have everything.

Beth was worried about me going on this hunting trip for one reason; Merle, and I can't say that I blame her because it's my own fault because I've told her stories about when me and Merle went hunting and some of the wild things we used to do together. She doesn't think that Merle is that responsible, which I guess he's not, she's worried that if something happens to me then Merle won't be there to help. I've tried telling her that all through my childhood it was Merle who helped me get out of scrapes and stuff, if it wasn't for him I woulda been in prison for a lot of things and probably be doing life when this whole thing went down.

I'm going to try and use this hunting trip as a way for me to change Merle's mind about Beth and make him see what a great woman she is and how good she is for me and then hopefully the two of them can start getting along. Beth has promised to be civil from now on to Merle and I'm hoping that I can get him to make the same promise, I don't need them to be best friends but I don't want them calling each other names and being at each other's throats all the time.

I'm actually looking forward to this time with Merle. It has been an age since the two of us just went hunting cause we felt like it. There is so much I wanna fill him in on and I'm sure there is stuff he wants to fill me in on as well, like what was going on between him and Andrea when they were alone. I think they were banging in the woods... Andrea and Merle are the kind of people who pretend to be fine on their own but they're not and they will use the first person they see to try and fill that loneliness, bit like when Andrea was banging Shane at the Greene farm. They were both the outcasts that no one wanted around and then they came together.

I'm not stupid; I don't think he's actually going to tell me anything. He'll let me suspect and call me a gossiping queen or something but I just wanna know that my brother was ok without me. I know I got here thinking he was dead but I struggled because my whole life was following him around and then it was just me. Yeah there were times he was in prison but I knew he was coming out and I would see him again. When I found that roof empty, I wasn't sure if I was gonna see him again and it scared me.

I have only been truly scared a handful of times in my life, one of them was when I got a call from the prison Merle was in to say he had gotten into a fight with some fellow inmates, Merle had come out good in the fight and had kicked the shit outta someone. He was due to be out six months later but got another year added to his sentence and that meant I had to stay with good old dad for another 18 months minimum.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry baby brother," Merle said from behind the glass._

"_Why did you get in that stupid fight?" I questioned "You've just added another year to your sentence," I added._

"_I know but it was a respect thing," He argued._

"_What happened to keepin' yer head down, doin' yer time and comin' home... for good?" I asked._

"_Look, I know I ain't ever been the best brother but when I get outta here, I'll be better, I promise," He said._

"_Promise me somethin'," I started and he nodded "When you get out, don't leave me with him again," I pleaded like a pathetic little bitch._

"_He hurt you?" Merle asked._

"_No," I lied. _

_I didn't want Merle knowing that our old man beats the shit outta me like he did when Merle was younger. If Merle knew, Merle would kill him and I'd lose him to prison forever and I would be on my own forever._

"_if he's hurt you-"_

"_He hasn't," I replied quickly "I just hate the guy," I said._

"_Another eighteen months. You can handle it." Merle told me._

_End of Flashback_

I was only 14 at the time and Merle was nearly 30 and on his second stint in prison, he had only been out of the army a couple of years. The first time he went to prison the judge was lenient because he thought that Merle had some PTSD that hadn't been dealt with but the second time, the judge came down on him hard. He could see that Merle was loose cannon and not used to holding in his anger so he made him complete an anger management course in prison but it didn't do anything. Merle went back to being his old normal self by the time he came out.

"Darylina, yer ready?" Merle called from the door to the cell block.

"Why do you let him call you that?" Beth asked annoyed as I picked up my backpack.

"I do it to him too, I call him Muriel when he's being a little bitch, it's just somethin' we do," I told her.

"Well don't let him mess you around out there," Beth said to me sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," I mocked and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Darylina!" Merle's voice called again.

"I better go before he blows what small brain cells he has left." I said and kissed her again before leaving.

* * *

Merle and I found a lake, a crystal blue lake that had a load of fish so decided to do some fishing. We couldn't afford fishing poles and stuff when we were growing up so we came up with a trick. We stand in the water, the fish will swim away at first from the movements we made but we stand in one spot, really still, let the water go calm again and then use a net to grab the fish. You could catch 3-6 each time, Merle did bring a small net with him, just the one but that's all we need.

We didn't have a cool box to bring them back in but Merle's pack was empty for the haul so we were gonna put them in there and cook them when we get back so they should be ok until then. We're not that far from the prison, about a 45 minute drive.

We decided to take a car so we could go somewhere we hadn't been yet and see what was on offer, it was a good call because we found the lake and we could come here a do a bit of fishing. Find some real fishing poles and stuff, it would be good for us. We got the woods a bit further down the road so we got some game we could bring back too.

"All we're missin' is a couple-a beers," Merle said.

"The good ol' days," I commented.

"I wouldn't call 'em 'good' days," He replied.

"We coulda had worse," I said.

"I don't know what coulda been worse then ol' papa Dixon," He said.

"He was a piece of shit, I know, but if it weren't f'r him... we never woulda knew how to hunt, track and fish. Hell your first punch was at dads face, that's how you learnt to fight," I argued.

"Why you makin' out like he was a good dad... he was shit," Merle argued back and he was getting pissed.

"I know he was. He should never have been allowed to have kids but he did," I told him.

"He was a bully," He stated.

"I know what he did t' you," I muttered and Merle looked surprised "I use t' hear him beatin' yer and I wanted t' come an' stop him but when you're four years old... it was scary," I admitted.

"At least he didn't do it to you," Merle said matter of factly.

"He did," I confessed.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I remember the first time like it was yesterday... you were in the army, momma had only been dead a couple months and I was eight years old..."

_Flashback_

"_You piece of shit! You stole it!" Dad yelled at me._

"_I didn't take it... I swear, I didn't," I told him._

"_Well beer don't just grow legs and walk away!" He shouted and started walking towards me, I was taking steps back to get away from him and backed myself into a corner._

"_I'm gonna tell Merle!" I shouted._

_He started laughing._

"_What is Merle gonna do? He's in the army, hopefully getting shot at," He teased with a sick smile on his face "Now, I'm gonna show you what happens to thieves in this house." I stated and started to take his belt off._

_I know what was going to happen next, I've seen him do it to Merle when he lived here. I used to hear the sound it made when it landed on Merle's back, I never heard Merle cry or make a sound. I have to be brave like Merle now; I can't cry or show him how much it hurt._

_End of Flashback_

"That wasn't part of the deal," Merle muttered and started to get outta the water.

"What wasn't part of the deal?" I asked as I followed.

"He promised that cause he hit me, he wouldn't hit you. He was a piece of shit but I thought he actually stood by that agreement," He said.

"Don't worry about it," I told him "It's done, buried history," I added.

"No you don't understand... It wasn't the deal but part of the deal," He said.

"You're not makin' sense." I told him in frustration.

Merle's face changed; he started to look guilty and sad, it was worrying me. What the hell was he going on about? I know this isn't drunken or high rambling because... well there are no drugs or alcohol here. I really don't know what's going on and Merle looks like he's arguing with himself to tell me what the hell is going on.

"Before I tell you the whole story, I want yer t' know that I really thought it would be better, I thought you'd be better off," Merle started.

"Just spit it out!" I shouted at him, I was starting to lose my patience.

"Will Dixon wasn't yer old man," He blurted out.

"What?"

"I asked Will to take you on when you was born," He said "I made him promise me he would take better care o' you then what he did me. He promised me, you wouldn't be hurt an' he'd do what he could," He said.

"So... if Will Dixon isn't my dad... who the hell is?" I questioned.

"Me."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN..._

_So Merle Dixon is Daryl's real father._

_That leaves a lot of unanswered questions;_

_Who is Daryl's mother?  
Why did Merle and his mother not raise him?  
Why did Merle think Will Dixon would live up to his promises?  
How is Daryl going to react to the news?  
What will happen to their relationship after this?  
What is Beth going to say?_

_Writer347  
Xx_


	18. Chapter 18

_It's Sunday!_

_Happy Sunday everyone._

_Thank you for being patient and waiting for the next chapter, I really hope you are all still with me. Please continue to review, follow and favourite this story because it really does mean the absolute world to me. I love reading your reviews and knowing what you all think about the chapter and the story... please continue this, I love you guys!_

_This chapter is following on straight after that bombshell._

_I can't wait for guys to read this._

_**Disclaimer; I asked Santa Claus for The Walking Dead and Daryl Dixon but unfortunately I didn't get what I asked for... I did get some cool PJs though**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 18**

**Daryl  
**"Will Dixon wasn't yer old man," He blurted out.

"What?"

"I asked Will to take you on when you was born," He said "I made him promise me he would take better care o' you then what he did me. He promised me, you wouldn't be hurt an' he'd do what he could," He said.

"So... if Will Dixon isn't my dad... who the hell is?" I questioned.

"Me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him "This isn't funny," I told him.

"I ain't jokin'," He replied.

"You? You're my real dad?" I questioned "No... this is some stupid nightmare I'm havin' and I'll wake up soon in bed next to Beth. This isn't real. I know it isn't real... I know that Will woulda told me, he wouldn't have been able to keep that to himself when he was drinkin'. He woulda blurted it out to me to upset and hurt me when I was a kid... this ain't true." I finished and started walking off towards where we left the car.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew Merle was following me but I didn't want to talk to him right now, I didn't want to deal with this. Merle was the person I depended on when I was a kid and he left me to be raised by this shit excuse for a person, knowing he was capable of beating kids. He left me there because it was easier for him, as always, Merle was looking out for Merle and what would make life easier for Merle... don't know why he didn't just drown my in the river if he didn't want me, it's not like my 'real' momma wanted me either, she just gave me away without looking back.

All I ever heard from Will Dixon was what a waste of space I was and how I was just another mouth to feed, I never felt wanted or loved and now I know why. I wasn't his. I wasn't Will Dixon's kid and he didn't care what happened to me or how I was raised, I got lost in the woods for 9 days when I was a kid and no one noticed, not even Merle noticed that I was gone. My whole life I've had to put but with all this bullshit and it's starting to make sense why.

"Daryl!" Merle called as we reached the car "Let me explain a couple things t' you," Merle pleaded with me but I got in the car in the driver's seat. Before I had the chance to lock the doors and drive away, Merle got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"I don't wanna hear it," I told him.

"There's a lot you don't know," Merle said.

"I don't wanna hear it," I repeated as I started driving.

"I was a fifteen year old kind with a knocked up fifteen year old girlfriend. Her parents didn't wanna know, they wanted her to have an abortion. I managed to talk her out of it. She said she couldn't raise you, her parents wouldn't let her. We were both scared and didn't know what to do," He explained "I spoke to momma and dad and asked them, begged them, if they would look after you. I didn't want you going into the care system. I didn't want you to be raised by strangers... I wanted you to be raised by family," He added.

"Merle-"

"Let me finish," He stated "When you were born, your momma got to hold yer and she fell in love with you... she named you, she wanted to bring you home but if she did that her parents were gonna kick her out and that would mean you were gonna be on the streets, dad came to see you and said they would take you in and raise you as their son, on one condition... I never told you the truth," He said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Lorraine Grant,"

"What happened to her?" I questioned.

"When you came home with us, she came to see you every day for three months and then it went to weekly visits, then monthly visits. By the time you were three, she had stopped comin' all together and I know why. It killed her to know that she couldn't take you home, that you would never call her momma, that you wouldn't know who she was. She got real depressed and stopped leavin' her house, I got worried and brought you round there to show her you were doin' ok but her parents wouldn't let us in. They moved to another state and I never saw or spoke to her again," He explained.

"What state?"

"I don't know... her friends would never tell me, blamed me for her being the way she was... I guess it was my fault." He said.

I stopped the car and turned to look at Merle, really look at him, this was my real dad... the person who made me... the man I call 'brother' was really my old man.

"You said somethin' about a deal,"

"We made a contact of sorts for you... statin' that momma and dad would take care of you like their own kid, they would do everything to make sure you did ok. I made him swear he would never lay a finger on you... I didn't care what happened to me, as long as you were ok," He said.

"You lied to me, my whole life." I stated angrily.

* * *

We made it back to the prison with the res t of the car journey in an awkward silence. I still can't believe what I was hearing, Will Dixon was my granddaddy and Merle was my real dad... what stupid kind of fucked up world was I born into? Did he really think that Will Dixon wouldn't beat on me, Merle knew what he was capable of and still he left me there when he went to juvie, the army and prison. He didn't give a shit about me. It shouldn't surprise me because no one really gave a shit about me my whole life... until I met Beth.

"Didn't find nothing?" Rick asked when we saw we were empty handed.

"I found somethin' alright." I muttered as I pushed past him and towards where I knew Beth would be... the library.

It didn't take me long to get to the library, I was so angry that I was walking quicker and taking longer strides. I pushed the door to the library open and saw Beth curled up on the floor in the corner reading something but she looked up when she heard me.

"I thought you were staying out overnight?" She questioned.

"Not with that piece of shit," I told her as I sat down on the floor opposite her.

"What happened?" She asked and started looking over me for injuries.

"He's never cared 'bout anyone but himself," I stated and Beth reached out a hand and grabbed mine "I was lied t' my whole life and everyone knew but me... the one person who shoulda known!" I shouted.

"Daryl, calm down... tell me what happened from the beginning. You're not making any sense," She said and shuffled closer to me.

"Merle," I started and she looked pissed that it was Merle who was upsetting me like this "He lied, Will Dixon weren't my ol' man... Merle is," I told her and it was as if someone had slapped her in the face "When he was fifteen he got his girlfriend knocked up with me," I added.

"Merle is your dad?" She questioned "And no one ever told you?" She asked in disbelief "What a piece of shit!" She exclaimed.

"My life is so fucked up." I said and she wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

**Beth  
**Since Merle told Daryl the truth about being his real father, Daryl has not been the same; he's been moody, distant and angry at everybody. The smallest thing sets him off and everyone is on edge around him and he's been avoiding Merle like a walker. I've told Daryl he can't get over this until he speaks to Merle on a father-to-son level not brother-to-brother but he won't listen to me and Merle hasn't exactly made a lot of effort to reach out to Daryl and try to make this right and I have had enough of Daryl taking this out on me so by the end of the day the two of them will have some kind of discussion and as I know Daryl won't make the first step, I'm going to go and see Merle.

Daryl was going on a perimeter check with Rick today so it would give me a couple of hours to talk to Merle and maybe get him to try and see sense. I'm also going to tell Merle exactly what I think of him, me and him are going to hash out our issues today too, you know I was more than willing to give him a chance for Daryl's sake but then he was just so rude to me and I know he doesn't think I've heard but the way he talks about me to Daryl pisses me off, thankfully Daryl does fight my corner with him. When he was so rude I decided that I was going to treat him the way he treats me and I know he doesn't like it, he hates it, but serves him right.

It does upset me that it upsets Daryl so much and I know that it sometimes puts him in an awkward position with us slagging each other off and complaining about each other to him all the time, last night he really snapped at me and told me to stop being 'pathetic' 'childish' and 'stupid'. I argued that he lets Merle speak about me and to me the same way and we argued, he did apologise and said he didn't mean to call me those names and I don't think he did, he's just stressed but that's why I want to fix it today.

"Hi," Daryl said softly from the doorway looking down.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm goin' to do the perimeter check now," He stated.

"Ok... good luck I guess," I said.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." He said and walked away.

It was real awkward this morning because of our argument last night, yes he apologised and I offered him the chance to stay with me last night but he said he didn't want to, he wanted to be on his own. It crushed me because since coming clean about our relationship we've spent every night together. It was horrible not having him there last night and when he left my room last night he didn't even kiss me or tell me he loved me, he just left.

I put my shoes on and went looking for Merle, it didn't take long. He was sitting in his room, next to Daryl's, reading the bible of all things.

"Me and you have gotta talk." I stated seriously with my hands on my hips.

* * *

_Beth is not a happy camper is she? She is really annoyed at Merle and frustrated at Daryl as well. Do you think that she should try and solve the issues between Daryl and Merle or do you think she should just let them sort it out themselves?_

_Will Beth make the situation better?  
Will Beth make the situation worse?  
Will Merle listen to what Beth has got to say?  
How will Daryl react to Beth getting involved?_

_Stay tuned and find out next Sunday!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Follow me on Instagram:  
Writer347_


	19. Chapter 19

_Happy Sunday Funday!_

_I hope you have all had a great week and I hope you are ready for this chapter. In this chapter you will see how protective Beth is of Daryl and we're going to see her go toe-to-toe with Merle! Beth is not holding back and she wants to look after her man. The question is; will Daryl appreciate the effort she's gone to?_

_We all know that both Daryl and Merle are hotheads... we're about to see Beth in action!_

_Writer347  
Xx  
_

**_Disclaimer: Still do not own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon; I will get it someday_**

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 19**

**Beth  
**I put my shoes on and went looking for Merle, it didn't take long. He was sitting in his room, next to Daryl's, reading the bible of all things.

"Me and you have gotta talk," I stated seriously with my hands on my hips.

"I ain't got nothin' t' say t' you," He replied without even looking up.

"Well in that case, I'll talk and you better listen," I told him and put my hand over his page so he couldn't read it, he looked up at me looking very annoyed "I don't care if you don't like me, I don't lose any sleep over it. What I hate is that Daryl is not himself and it's your fault and because it's your fault, you're gonna fix it," I said.

"I ain't doin' nothin'," He said.

"Don't you care?" I asked.

Merle stood up from his seat and hovered over me, I wasn't scared and I wasn't going to back down.

"Care?" He questioned "I was the one who made sure that boy had a life," He told me.

"A life? That's what you call it? Takin' care of things while you're off in prison, juvie and the army?" I questioned "You left him there knowin' what kinda old man you had. You didn't give a shit about him, you never have. He spent his life fixing your mistakes, takin' beatings from your dad whilst you were off living your life. When you asked your parents to take Daryl on as a baby, it was so you didn't have to raise him yourself, so you didn't have any responsibility. Don't pretend that you did it for him," I explained to him and poked him in the chest "_Boys _like you shouldn't be able to even make children, let alone look after one... if that's what you called it." I said.

Merle and I just stood there staring at each other. Both of us really pissed off but I stand by what I said, I don't think he cares about Daryl all that much, he just wanted to live his life and what a wasted life it was. He never amounted to anything and then when Daryl was left alone after their dad ran off with a waitress, Merle just got Daryl to follow him around. If he cared about him as much as he pretends he does, he would have wanted a better life for him and he would have wanted Daryl to get a jobs and live a good life.

"Listen here you little bitch, I don't care what you think, I know what happened and I don't gotta explain myself to you," He argued and tried to push past me but I grabbed hold of him and pulled him back "Get your hand off me," He warned.

"What you gonna do, hit me? Like father like son," I replied "And you're not goin' anywhere just yet, you are gonna make this shit right with Daryl. You are gonna get him out of this mood he's in 'cause you're the one that caused it. For once in your life, do something good for Daryl," I said.

"You need to get outta my face," He threatened.

"You need to be a father for once in your life." I replied.

I didn't have anything else to say to him, he knows what I think of him and deep down he knows he needs to do something to fix this. He messed up and for once, he needs to take some damn responsibility for his actions and make this right.

I stormed out of his room and back towards mine but as I approached my room I decided that I needed some fresh air after all of that. I know I didn't back down to Merle and I wasn't scared of him when he stood up and towered over me, I knew he would never hurt me because he knows what Daryl would do to him and he knows that he wouldn't be able to stay in the prison but there was a little part of me that worried about him. Merle is a volatile person and if we wasn't in the situation we're in, maybe he would of hit me or maybe he wouldn't have... I don't know.

"Hey! You ok?"

I stopped and realised I was storming around outside... I don't remember even opening the door... Daryl was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok... just needed some air," I told him.

"You look a little rattled, you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said and smiled at him "I promise, I'm ok... just gets a little claustrophobic in there sometimes," I added.

"Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry for yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it," I jumped in and grabbed hold of his hand "You were pissed and sometimes I need to know when to stop. Anyway, it's over with now... we can move on from it and go back to how we were," I told him.

"I just don't want you to think things about me. You know that I would never call you names like that, I'm not my ol' man... either of them... just wanted you to know," He said.

"I know you're not. You're a good man Daryl and don't let anyone tell you any different," I said and kissed him.

"I better go." He muttered smiling and I nodded in response and off he went to finish checking the perimeter.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Something was off with Beth, she looked so angry just stomping around the place, I don't know what had happened because she seemed ok when I said bye to come out here. She didn't seem annoyed with me because if she was, damn I think I would know about it. Maybe someone in the prison pissed her off... there is only one person who comes to mind; Merle.

I was nearly done checking the perimeter and the fences and as soon as I was done, I'm gonna go and have a word with Merle and find out what his problem is. I know deep down that Beth and Merle have probably had an argument over me and I love that she is protective of me and likes to back my corner but sometimes she needs to let me work through things on my own. Merle also needs to stop pissing off everyone he comes into contact with; he needs to work with these people if he wants to stay here because if Rick decides he has to go, I don't think I could go with him. I don't think I could leave Beth behind, when I found Merle in the forest and thought he wouldn't be allowed in the prison I was prepared to go out there with him but now... I don't think I could.

Speak of the devil.

"You wanna put a leash and collar on yer girl!" He called out as he approached me.

"Don't talk 'bout her like that," I argued back.

"She's lucky she's yer girl or I woulda-"

"Woulda what?" I asked him "Hit her? You lay one finger on her or anyone in this group and I swear t' God I'll kill you," I warned him

"You ain't got the balls," He teased with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Yer Will Dixon's son a'right," I replied.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him and gritted his teeth "I ain't nothin' like that piece of shit," He said in a low and angry tone.

"No?" I asked and looked at what he was doing, he let me go but shook his head.

"Just control yer girl." He said.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and dropped my crossbow from my shoulder before punching him square in the jaw, he didn't fall though so I hit him again and again until he did fall to the ground. He made no effort to fight me back like he used to, he just laid there and took the beating I gave him and just as I was about to land another punch in his face a couple hands landed on my shoulders and started pulling me backwards.

Rick came and stood in between us and Glenn grabbed hold of my arm pulling me away from Merle further.

"What's goin' on here?" Rick asked.

"Officer Friendly," Merle said and started laughing as he stood up "You wanna control yer people. All they done to me since I got here is fight and argue with me... you'll a damn crazy," Merle said as he spit blood out on the ground.

"Daryl!" Beth shouted in panic and rushed over to me and looked me over for injuries.

"I'm fine," I told her and she looked relieved.

"This is all her fault!" Merle shouted.

"My fault?" She asked in shock.

"Look what happens when you come between me an' Daryl," He told her.

"Me? I came between you? Why don't you tell the rest of the group what came in between you? It was nothing to do with me, it was all you. You and your stupid selfish ways, no one but you did this. As I said earlier, you need to take some damn responsibility for once in your pathetic life!" She shouted.

As she was shouting at him she was trying to step closer but I managed to hold her back, I don't think Merle would have hit her... he's more bark than bite but I don't think now was the time to test him. He won't take his beat down lightly; they'll be something in store for me, of that I have no doubt.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Glenn questioned.

"It don't matter, me and Merle will work it out," I answered.

"As long as the bitch keeps outta my way,"

"Don't talk about my sister like that," Maggie jumped in.

"Fuck you guys." Merle stated and started walking inside.

* * *

"I hate him, I fucking hate him," Beth said as she walked up and down in her cell, it wasn't a huge space but she was making a path in the floor.

"I know you do but just leave Merle to me," I told her.

"No! He needed someone to tell him what he is and I did, I'm not scared of him," She argued.

"I know you're not scared of him... it's hot to see you stick up for me like that but with Merle... there's so much you don't know 'bout us from growin' up and stuff. Let me deal with him and work this out, he's flesh and blood... the only flesh and blood I have left in this world," I explained to her and she stopped pacing and looked down.

"I just don't like the way he treats you," She muttered and I smiled "I love you Daryl, no matter what." She said and I believed her.

* * *

_I like Beth like this, she's ballsy and she will go toe-to-toe with Merle Dixon to look out for Daryl. It's very sweet and it's nice to know that Daryl appreciates it._

_What do you think about Beth in this chapter?  
Was she in the right?  
Should she have just left it to Daryl?  
Will Daryl and Merle make up?  
Will they tell anyone that Merle is Daryl's real father?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello! _

_I just want to say something to you guys, something that I mean from the bottom of my heart; I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_Honestly, you guys make all the hard work worth it. I love reading your reviews, they mean the absolute world to me. Just to let you in on a little secret. Each story has it's own lever arch folder and I print off every review and put them in the folder (in chapter order of course, separated by different coloured dividers). When I get a bit of writers block or struggle with a chapter I look at the reviews and it normally gives me some inspiration. _

_You guys mean the world to me, thank you for all the support so far._

_Now... back to the story!_

_**Disclaimer: Still no news on when I can own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 20**

**Beth  
**I have to tell him.

He needs to know.

He'll go crazy if he finds out a different way.

There have been enough secrets in his life already.

Now is not the best time but he needs to know... God!

I looked at the pregnancy test in my hand that had those two pink lines on it, confirming the news that I already knew. Since I took the one in the pharmacy with Daryl that time, we have been so careful about having sex, I don't know what happened. It's like we wasn't trying to use protection and nothing but as soon as we try being careful about it, BAM, I end up pregnant.

I took the test three days ago and hid it from him until I could let it sink in with me first and then when he starts to freak out, which I know he will, I can be the calm one. No use if both of us are panicking and losing the plot... that won't help anyone.

The only reason I'm thinking about telling Daryl today is because of the conversation last night, Daryl said that Merle is the only flesh and blood he has left on this Earth but that isn't true and I wanted to blurt it out to him then and there but I held myself back. I promised I would let him fix things with Merle but if I'm honest, I don't care about what happens to Merle because he will not be around this baby, I don't care if he is biologically the grandfather. Merle is nothing to me and nothing to this baby as far as I'm concerned.

Knowing that Daryl would be back soon I put the pregnancy test back in its hiding spot and thought of the best way to tell him. I know how he's going to react and I don't think it will be happy, he's going to panic and blame himself and then flashbacks of Lori are going to happen and he's going to panic more and he'll feel guilty. To be honest I'm worried about what's going to happen too but I need to be strong and tell him, he needs to know.

"Hey, you ok?" Daryl asked as he walked into my room and I smiled and nodded at him "I'm goin' on watch tonight and I might ask Merle to come up as well. Maybe try and fix this mess that we're in," He told me as he sat down next to me.

"Don't ask him," I blurted out and realised how horrible it sounded.

"I know you don't like him-"

"It's not to do with that. It's just that I planned on speaking to you about something tonight and I would prefer it if Merle wasn't there for the conversation," I told him.

"Just tell me now," He said.

"I can't... there are a couple things I need to do first but please promise me; you won't ask Merle tonight," I said.

"Alright." He agreed.

* * *

When I tell Daryl that I'm pregnant I want it to be special, I don't want to just blurt it out, I want him to remember the moment so I'm going to need some help and who better to help me then Carol. She is one of Daryl's best friends and she will be able to help me. She's been pregnant before and she's raised a child, she can help me with this.

I found her getting lunch ready in the communal area and Judith was in a little play pen next to her so she could keep an eye Judith.

"Hi Beth," Carol greeted me warmly.

"Hi Carol, have you got a minute?" I asked her shyly.

"Of course I do, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"You know about Daryl and me," I started and she smiled as she nodded "I'm pregnant," I blurted out and she looked shocked, like she had just seen a three headed dog shocked "I haven't told him yet but I want it to be a special moment when I do tell him... I need some help," I explained.

"Congratulations," She said with tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me "I am so happy for you Beth, you are going to be a wonderful mother," She told me and pulled away from the embrace "I can't believe it; you and Daryl are going to have a baby," She commented.

"It was quite the shock, we've been so careful, at least I thought we were," I stated.

"You and I both know Daryl and we both know he's probably going to freak out, which is fine, you need to let the idea sit with him for a day or two and he'll be fine... he'll be more then fine, he'll be excited," She said "What did you have in mind for telling him?" She asked.

"He's on tower duty tonight and I want to tell him when it's just the two of us with no interruptions but I just don't wanna blurt it out. I want it to be a happy and special moment for us both," I told her.

"I have an idea." She stated with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Beth looked panicked and worried earlier when I mentioned asking Merle to come on night watch with me. I know they don't like each other but he is all the family I have left and we need to try and fix this, I know Merle has made it difficult and Beth would probably like to see Merle not part of the group anymore but I know I would regret not making up with him before one of us dies.

Maybe I just need to tell Beth that as much as she hates Merle I need to do this. I know she said she needed to talk to me about something but she can talk to me all the time, we get to spend a lot of time together since we came clean about our relationship so it's not like we need to try and sneak moments together anymore, I'm sure it can't be that important anyway otherwise she wouldn't put off telling me what it was until tonight... maybe she's just buying time... I don't know.

I walked into the cell block and saw Carol getting ready to plate up lunch with Andrea.

"Hi Daryl," Carol said with a very wide and weird smile on her face.

"Hey... you alright?" I asked her cautiously.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

"Your face is weird," I stated.

"I'm just happy... can't a woman just be happy?" She asked.

"At the end of the world with the dead walkin' round trying to eat us?" I questioned.

"It's not all doom and gloom," She said and turned her back to me.

"Sure," I replied "You guys seen Beth?" I asked.

"Yeah I think she was headed to the library," Andrea told me.

"Thanks." I called back as I headed in that direction.

It didn't take me long to find her, she was sitting by the window with a book in her lap, I couldn't see which book it was but she was really into it because she didn't even hear me coming. I stood in front of her she saw my boots and jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," I said and sat down next to her. She slammed the book shut and put it on the shelf so I couldn't see what it was "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to yer 'bout something," I started "I know you don't like Merle and you have every reason not to but I need to make things up with him, I can't keep puttin' it off because if one of us dies tomorrow, I'm gonna regret not making it up with him," I explained "So, I'm gonna ask him if he wants to come on watch tonight, see if we can fix it and then tomorrow I'm all yours," I added.

"Daryl I really need to talk to you tonight, it's important," She said.

"Tell me now," I replied.

"I can't... it needs to be tonight, I have everything planned out," She told me.

"Beth-"

"Please Daryl... it really is important," She pleaded and I saw the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"If it is that important then just tells me now, it sounds like it's something that can't wait until tonight," I argued.

"Please... let me do this as I planned," She pleaded with me again.

"I don't know why you just can't tell me now," I told her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked me.

"You know I do," I answered.

"Please... just give me tonight and then tomorrow, talk to Merle all you want," She suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

* * *

**Beth  
**I looked in the bag to make sure I had everything I needed from for the night. Carol had been a huge help and had found some things that would help me break this news to Daryl, maybe he'll take the news well and he'll be happy straight away but I am prepared for him to be angry, upset and sad... I'm prepared for anything really.

I was scared to tell him. I was so nervous but I need to tell he and I was ready for it but there is one thing I'm not prepared for, him leaving. I know that I'm going to need to give him some space after I tell him so that he can process everything but I won't be able to take it if he leaves. I can't raise a baby on my own, I'm going to need him with me to help me through this, I don't want to give birth without Daryl there by my side and I don't think he'll leave but there is that little bit of doubt in my mind that he might leave and it might be all too much for him.

After making sure I had everything I needed I started making my way outside to see Daryl and tell him. On my way I saw Carol, she was putting the last few things away for the night. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back.

"Thank you for everything," I said to her and hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie, I promise, everything will be fine." She promised me and we released the hug.

I gave her one last smile and left the cell block, I saw Daryl already in the watch tower and watching out into the fields. He turned to look at me when he heard the door slam shut, he went inside the cabin and I know it was to open the hatch for me.

He took the bags off me and closed the hatch over and put the blankets back over it to cover it and stop the draft coming in. I went and stood with Daryl on the catwalk and we looked out into the night, Daryl seemed on edge and nervous.

"I got something for you," I said and went and grabbed the bag I brought with me. I grabbed the item and held it tight in my hands, I took a deep breath and handed it to Daryl.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at it.

"It's a onesie," I replied.

Carol had found a onesie that used to belong to Judith when she was newborn, in fact, it was her first piece of clothing and it was what Daryl had found for her. It was grey onesie and had 'Hello World' written on the front. Daryl looked at it but it seemed like he didn't know what it meant, he looked confused but then it hit him. He looked at me and then my stomach then back at the onesie.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

* * *

_4 chapters left guys!_

_4 chapters left and then I have ANOTHER story for you, it's a good one. All I will tell you is that it is called 'Keep The Faith' there will be a trailer for the story posted in due course. I think this is quite an interesting story, it is a Bethyl story and I think you will like it._

_Thank you for reading this chapter, I know it wasn't the best but I just wanted to get to the point when she tells him that she's pregnant._

_How do you think Daryl will react?  
Will Daryl stick around or run away like Beth fears?  
How will everyone else react to the news?_

_Don't forget to follow, favourite and review._

_Writer347  
Xx_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello my lovelies!_

_I know it is not Sunday, however, I have made a very last minute and impromptu trip away this weekend so I'm not going to be free on Sunday to do the update. I will be updating again next Sunday (5th February)._

_Just in case you didn't see the message at the bottom of the last chapter; chapter 25 is going to be the last chapter of this story. I have got another story waiting to be published that I think you are going to love, it's called 'Keep The Faith' and there will be a trailer out soon... probably at the end of this story._

_Can't wait for you guys to read it!_

_**Disclaimer; The Walking Dead and Daryl Dixon still do not belong to me... starting to think I'm not going to win this**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 21**

**Daryl**  
"I got something for you," Beth said and disappeared into the cabin and grabbed something out of the bag she brought with her, she looked a little nervous which made me nervous.

She handed it to me and I didn't know what it was at first, I unrolled it and saw it was one of Ass-Kickers onsie things.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly.

"It's a onesie," She replied.

Of course it's a onesie but why did she give it to me? It's not going to fit me and it's not going ot fit Beth, It's not really a present. I think I got this for Ass-Kicker just before she was born. I found a house to raid and found this in a drawer so brought it back and Lori loved it. It was the only bit of real baby clothing we had found.

So if it's not for me and it's not for Beth...

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes," She answered.

What?

Beth's pregnant? How, we were so damn careful because we didn't want this to happen. That was why we brought all of those condoms back. We were careful! I always made sure of it, if we didn't have a condom we didn't have sex... I mean we did other things but nothing you could get pregnant from.

What the hell is happening?

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly and she rested her hand on top of mine "What are we gonna do Beth?" I asked her in panic.

"First, we're gonna be calm," She stated "We are gonna be fine. This baby is going to be born healthy and I'm gonna be ok. We're gonna make this work and it'll be ok," She said but I know she was just trying to calm me down.

"We shouldn't have let this happen," I told her.

"It wasn't a planned thing Daryl. That's why we had the condoms, if you remember," She said.

"I need a smoke," I stated and Beth handed me a carton of cigarettes she got out of that damn bag of hers... what else was in there?

"Thought you might have needed them," She told me with a small smile.

"How are you so calm?" I questioned.

"I'm not... I am freaking out! I don't know if I'm gonna be a good mom. I'm annoyed at myself for getting pregnant in this stupid dead world; it's not the best place to bring up children. However, when I was little I wanted to be a mother and if this is the way I've gotta do it, I'm gonna do my best and try hard... I just don't wanna do it alone," She explained.

"Alone?" I sighed and wrapped my arms around her "You won't ever do this alone. I'm always gonna be here for as long as I can, I got you and we got this," I told her and she started sobbing into my shoulder. I dropped the onesie and carton of cigarettes and held her as close to me as I could "I love you and I'm gon' love this baby. I'll make mistakes but I'll try." I said and she nodded against my now damp shoulder.

I can't believe it, I'm actually going to be a father. There is going to be a baby that depends on me for everything... not just a baby but Beth too. She's going to need me to do all the stuff she can't do and when she gives birth, she's going to need me to be there and hold her hand or leg or whatever it is and tell her she's doing great. Beth and this baby are my future, screw the rest of the world, these two come first.

It is the end of the world and the dead are rising to walk the Earth to eat us and not once has the thought crossed my mind to have someone else raise this baby, I couldn't ever face giving this baby over to someone else to take care of and raise. How did Merle do that to me when I was a baby? Yes I was raised with him, as his brother, and I know he was only 15 but it's the end of the world and I'm about to do it... why couldn't he and the woman he had me with?

Beth's sobs started to calm down and my now very wet shoulder was a little bit cold so I pulled away from the embrace and sat her down in the cabin and gave her one of the blankets to put over hers so that she wasn't cold, I sat down next to her and held her hand.

"How far along are you?" I asked. She reached into the bag and brought out the pregnancy test which said 5+ weeks "So we got about eight months to get everything ready?" I questioned.

"We got plenty of time," She replied.

"I just can't believe it," I commented.

"I know, it was quite the shock to me as well," She said and laughed a little "There is a baby coming that is half of both of us... it's crazy," She said.

"I love you."

I kissed her and she kissed me back.

* * *

After finding out that Beth is pregnant it threw a lot of things into perspective for me and one thing I know I have to do is make peace with my past and that means finally fixing things with Merle once and for all. I don't know what the outcome will be but I need to get some closure on the whole thing, it might mean me turning my back on Merle for the rest of my life but it might bring us closer than we've ever been.

I still can't believe that me, Daryl Dixon, is about to become a father. I honestly don't know how I ever deserved something like this. I never thought I would get this opportunity.

Maybe this will help Merle understand that he can't act the way he does and he needs to start looking out for people other than himself, technically he's gonna have a grandbaby, that has to mean something to him even if me and him having some kind of relationship doesn't matter. Beth isn't happy of course because she thinks that Merle is just the devil in disguise but understands my need to get this fixed.

Speak of the devil...

"Merle!" I called out as I saw him coming out the library.

"Not a good time," He replied as I caught up with him.

"I don't care, we gotta talk. I gotta tell you somethin' and we gotta have a serious conversation," I told him.

"Can we talk later?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted "God damn it", I sighed "Jus' give me ten minutes of your precious time," I said sarcastically.

"Alright then."

* * *

**Beth  
**I wanted to see if the library had any books on babies or pregnancy, I doubt it as it is a men's prison but I might be lucky and find something but as I approached the library I heard a lot of shouting and a lot of crashing noises coming from inside. I stood outside the door and listened for a minute before I realised that it was Daryl and Merle arguing, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. I pushed the door open and I saw Daryl pinning Merle to the ground about to punch him, both of them covered in blood and the chairs and tables of the library all over the place, there was also a couple of bookcases pushed over and books all over the place.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" I asked them "Daryl, get up," I said and he let go of Merle and stood up, Merle got up and spit out some blood and wiped his mouth "I thought you comin' to talk to him?" I questioned Daryl.

"This is us talkin'," He replied angrily.

"Well I think we need to change the nature of the conversation," I stated "Sit down at a table and we can all have a discussion as you two can't be trusted on your own," I ordered and slightly nudged Daryl towards a table.

"I don't know who you think you are-"Merle started.

"Sit your ass down," I said sternly, cutting him off mid sentence.

He chuckled and did as he was told. Daryl and Merle sat at completely opposite ends of the table, like they wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. It pissed me off that they were fighting, the last thing I need right now is Daryl being hurt, I'm stressed out enough as it is without all of this. I just need them to decide what is going to happen; if they can't get along then Merle has to go and if Daryl doesn't want Merle to go or Merle doesn't want to leave here then they need to find a way to make it up.

"I know yer sleepin' wiv Daryl but this ain't nothin' t' do wiv you girl," Merle said.

"Oh believe me, this has more to do with me then I want it to," I replied snappily.

"What's that s'ppsed to mean?" Merle asked.

"It means that the two of you have gotta figure this out. I'm not sayin' you gotta be father and son but at least be civil to one another. This world is shit and it is a miracle we've lasted this long, it's a miracle that you two were reunited with each other. Our days are numbered and what if something was to happen to either of you tomorrow, would ya'll be ok with how you left things? You got a lot things to talk about and figure out, I get it but the family is gettin' bigger and things need to be fixed," I explained.

"Getting bigger... I don't get it," Merle commented.

"Beth's pregnant," Daryl said.

The two men locked eyes and I could see the shock in Merle's face that was the last thing he was expecting Daryl to say and I could see the moment that realisation hit him. This is his family. Whether I like it or not, and believe me I don't like it, Merle and me are now family. I am carrying his grandchild, his flesh and blood, his second chance at being something good.

"I don't know if I say congratulations or not," Merle said.

"I don't care what you gotta say 'bout it," Daryl argued.

"Are you happy about it?" Merle asked.

"Yes," Daryl answered and held my hand "I want this and I'm gonna be damn better then you or Will Dixon ever was," He added.

"I don't doubt that," Merle replied.

"Merle, you don't like me, I don't particularly like you either but whether we like it or not I am havin' your grandbaby and this is a chance for you... a second chance to prove you're not all that bad. This is a chance for you to step up and be the person you should've been when Daryl was born," I told him calmly.

"I can't give you anything," Merle said.

"It's not about giving us things... support... I know you looked out for Daryl when he was a baby, there's no way you couldn't have looked out for him, knowing what kinda parents you had. You must have fed him, changed him, and held him. Help Daryl with that... show him what you know because we don't know much," I said "He really needs you," I added.

"I don't need anybody," Daryl grunted up stood up from the chair, dropping my hand "I got this far without him... I'll be fine," He said before storming out of the library.

"Fix this." I stated.

* * *

_**So... Merle knows that Beth is pregnant.**_

_**Are Merle and Daryl finally going to make up?  
What will Maggie and Hershel say about the pregnancy?  
Is Merle going to be the man he needs to be for Daryl?  
Does Daryl even care anymore?**_

_**So much to still know and there are only 4 chapters left!**_

_**Writer347  
Xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_It's Sunday!_

_Woo... we made it through another week... I hope you've all had a great week._

_In this chapter we're going to see Beth confess to both Maggie and Hershel that she is pregnant with Daryl's baby and we're going to see some more of Daryl and Merle trying to fix whatever kind of relationship they have._

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I am still trying to get ownership of The Walking Dead and more importantly Daryl Dixon**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 22**

**Beth  
**"I don't need anybody," Daryl grunted up stood up from the chair, dropping my hand "I got this far without him... I'll be fine," He said before storming out of the library.

"Fix this," I stated.

"How am I supposed to fix this? He don't want or need me," He argued.

"Go after him and tell him whatever he needs to hear. I don't need Daryl worrying about you or whatever you're doin'. I need him to concentrate on this baby, no matter what happens to me and you need to decide if you wanna be there or not. If you don't care about Daryl or this baby then leave, pack your shit and go but if you do care... start acting like it and go after him," I explained and stood from my chair "Either way, I'll make sure Daryl is ok," I added.

"You're gonna be a good momma," He said, standing from his chair also.

"And Daryl will be good daddy." I stated.

Merle left the library to go and make his choice; stay or go and I think I know what decision he will make. I think he will go after Daryl and he will tell Daryl whatever he needs to hear because as strong and macho as Merle thinks he is, he can't live without Daryl. Merle needs Daryl more than Daryl needs Merle, it's a shame they couldn't get this all out in the open before the end of the world because I think the two of them together could make one hell of a team.

When I told Merle to help Daryl be a father that was more for Merle's benefit then Daryl's. When Judith was born, Daryl was the first one to offer to go and get supplies for her, he was the first one to feed her, the first one to change her diaper, the first one to really show her fatherly love whilst Rick got his shit together. The reality is that Daryl has been ready to be a father his whole life and now he has the chance. I meant what I said to Merle; Daryl is gonna be a good daddy... in fact he's gonna be the best daddy in the world because I know that Daryl will put our baby before anything and he will make the hard decisions and he will be the teacher.

I looked around the library and at the mess left behind from the fight and sighed in annoyance; all I wanted to do was look for a book. I started picking the chairs up and some of the now destroyed and blood covered books that lay on the ground, I'm going to make sure that Daryl and Merle get their asses back in here and pick up these bookcases and tables... I'm not doing that. They can also clean the floor from all the blood laying on it, I'll help but they can do the majority of the work.

I couldn't help but think of how much I sounded like my mother just then. I remember when we were kids and if me and Maggie made a huge mess my momma would seem like she was helping up by moving one toy and she would say the same thing 'I'll help, but you can do most of it'. A large smile grew on my face as I thought about my mother, God I wish she were still her. She would've liked Daryl... she had a thing for bad boys when she was younger.

She told me about this one guy she had dated when she was just 17 years old; he was the bad boy in school, always getting into fights and whilst most people were scared of him she saw something in him and give him a chance. She said he was a completely different person with her and he wasn't scary like everyone had told her... kind of like Daryl really.

One of the things I loved most about my mother and learnt from her was to never listen to rumours because you never know who someone really is or what they're going through. She taught me to never judge someone until I knew them myself and got to know what kinda person they really were and that's what I did with Daryl, I never judged him by what others said about him.

I wonder if she would be proud of me...

"Beth?" A voice called out from behind me dragging me away from thoughts of my mother, I turned to the door and saw Maggie standing there "You ok? I've been looking for you," She said as she looked around at the mess in the library "What the hell happened here?" She asked.

"Daryl and Merle," I answered.

"Don't be cleaning up for them," She stated.

"I'm not... just helpin'," I told her "Why were you lookin' for me?" I asked.

"Glenn and I are gonna go on a run tomorrow morning. Do you need anything? Carol said you might need some things," She replied.

"Did she?" I questioned "I can't think of anything," I said with a smile.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her.

"Beth, you know you can talk to me about things. I know you and Daryl are sleeping together so don't be shy in asking for certain things," She said to me with a knowing look.

I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from me, it only lasted a second before I saw the confused look on Maggie's face and stopped.

"Sorry, it's not funny... well it is but it isn't," I stated feeling like an idiot.

"What is going on?" She asked with a sigh.

"You're gonna be mad," I cautioned and she narrowed her eyes at me in question, I sighed and sat down where I had sat previously with Daryl and Merle, Maggie got the hint and sat down next to me "You have to promise not to tell daddy... I need to do that on my own," I pleaded and she nodded "I don't really know how else to say it so I'm just gonna go for it... I'm pregnant," I concluded.

"Pregnant? You are pregnant? With a baby? By Daryl?" She questioned and looked down at the floor before facing me and I could see if disappointment in her eyes "Why did you do this?" She asked me sadly with tears in her eyes "You've just signed your own death sentence," She added.

"No I haven't!" I shouted "I know what happened to Lori but I'm not going to let that happen to me," I told her.

"I don't think Lori chose to die, there was nothing anyone could've done at the time," She said.

"I'm not saying she chose to die, I'm saying that I'm not going to let it happen to me. I'm gonna be ok and I'm gonna see my baby grow up with Daryl and we're all gonna be fine," I determined "I know you're mad but please don't tell daddy before I get the chance to," I said.

"He's gonna be pissed." She stated.

* * *

As Carol, Maggie and Merle knew that I was pregnant I thought it best that I should tell my daddy before he hears it from someone else or overhear it from Merle or something. Maggie's right, he's gonna be really pissed I know but I'm hoping he'll come around to the idea, he always said he couldn't wait to have grandbabies and now he's going to have one. He's going to be a good pops and I'm excited to see it.

Of course he's going to want to kill Daryl but I'm hoping I can change his mind on that. I want to make him see that Daryl isn't to blame for this, we both did the deed and Daryl is going to step up and he is going to be a good daddy. He won't anything happen to that baby and I know the concern is what is going to happen to me, after what happened to Lori but neither me nor Daryl is going to let that happen to me. We've over come so much already and proved that we're fighters and I'm going to fight with everything I have to see my baby.

I approached my daddy who was sitting at a table in the communal area reading the bible, he looked content and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi baby," He greeted.

"Hi daddy," I replied and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down next to him, he closed the Bible and gave me his full attention.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something... where is everyone?" I questioned, I didn't need the whole prison finding out right now... I need to tell my daddy.

"Carl, Judith and Rick are outside getting some sunshine, Carol is doing some laundry, and Michonne and Glenn are at the fence... I'm not sure about everyone else," He answered.

"Ok well... I need to tell you something. You have to promise me that you're not going to yell, be angry or kill Daryl," I stated.

"I don't know if I can promise all of that," He said.

"Please daddy," I pleaded and used my sad eyes on him that he always gives in to.

"Ok darlin'... what do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant daddy."

* * *

**Beth done it, she told Maggie and Hershel.**

**Maggie is not happy with the news.**

**How will Hershel take it?  
What will happen with Daryl and Merle?  
Are the rest of the prison group going to be happy about the pregnancy?  
Is Beth really going to be ok?**

**3 chapters left!**

**Writer347  
Xx**

**P.S - I am looking for Prompts for Terra Nova Fanfic (Any of you remember that show?) I'm looking for prompts for MaddyXMark if you have think of any... either review or send me a PM... you will get credit if and when posted. Thanks!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_Upload Day!_

_I have to say that I'm actually a little sad; I've not received any love from the last 2 chapters posted. Were they that terrible? I hope not. I currently have 75 reviews and I was desperately hoping to get to 90 at the end of this story._

_I can't believe that this story is coming to an end soon, it's actually really sad for me. I have put a lot of blood, sweat and many tears into this story and now it's drawing to a close... is anyone else sad or is it just me being stupid?_

_Just FYI... I have not forgotten about The Governor._

_As always, thank you for all of the support throughout this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews and see the follows and favourites._

_You guys really are the best readers in the world!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: What has a girl got to do to own The Walking Dead around here?**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 23**

**Beth  
**So daddy didn't take the news well, just as I had thought, he freaked out and told me how careless and idiotic Daryl and I were for getting ourselves into this situation. He went into graphic detail about Lori and how easily it could be the same outcome for me and he was ready to strangle Daryl with his bare hands. I did my best to calm him down but it didn't work and then Carol heard the commotion and she came to help calm him down and promised to help and do what she could to make sure everything ran smoothly for me but he was so angry. He didn't want to talk to me or even look at me, he was disappointed in me and disgusted for even thinking about bringing a baby into this world and he thinks I'm selfish because I'm giving us another mouth to feed when things are already tight.

That was yesterday and he still hasn't spoken to me and neither has Maggie. They can't even look in my direction and I hurt me that they hated me so much, I didn't do anything wrong, having a baby is a blessing and not something to be mad about. Yes I know the world is shit and it's not ideal but Daryl and I are going to make the best of it and do what we can to make sure that the baby has a good, happy and long life. If we can get more people together and get this prison run properly then things here could be amazing, it has everything we need and there is so much more we do. My daddy knows how to run a farm so if we can get some animals, some pigs or something we can get meat and grow crops and of course Daryl will still go hunting. Glenn and Maggie can also go on supply runs; we can get other to make this a real community. We can really be happy here and have a real future.

I confessed to Daryl that I had told my daddy and Maggie and they were not happy. He said he thought that would be their reaction and he's ready to face them and do what he can to prove to them that he will be there to support me and take care of me and do whatever he needs to do. I don't think it really matters what he is prepared to do, they're not happy and they hate me. Nothing Daryl says or does will change that fact.

On a plus note; it seems that Daryl and Merle have started to figure things out. It seems like Merle actually took some of my advice and he went after Daryl yesterday. They had a long talk about everything that had happened and Merle told Daryl more about his mother, he apologised for being a shitty brother and an even shittier father. They were starting to heal their relationship and according to Daryl, Merle wanted to come and see me today to apologise for some things and talk to me properly as the mother of his grandbaby. Apparently Merle seems to be happy about the thought of the Dixon family expanding and is happy about the baby and the prospect of becoming a grandfather.

To be honest I'm not sure what kind of relationship I want with Merle, if any, and I don't know what kind of relationship I want him to have with my baby. I know the two of them are beginning to mend fences and all but Merle is still a shitty person who has done a lot of shitty things to Daryl. I know Merle had a rough childhood and was dealt some bad cards in life but he didn't need to be the asshole he has been. Daryl I think has had it rougher then Merle and Daryl has turned out great, he is a real man and he knows what his wrongs are but Daryl is loyal to a fault... I'm not sure that I can say the same about Merle.

I'm scared that Daryl is going to put a lot into this relationship with Merle and he is going to end up heartbroken when Merle does something Merle-like and I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces. He's got a few months to prove himself to me before this baby comes and so help me God; if Merle doesn't put his best foot forward then I'm making the decision to cut him out of my life and this baby's life.

It sounds harsh and horrible doesn't it? I'm tired of caring. I don't care if I upset Merle or make him mad, he doesn't deserve anything less.

* * *

I hadn't spent much time with Judith lately and I had missed her so I told Rick that I would look after her today. It's scary how quickly they grow up and how they change, Judith used to love it when I tickled her belly but she doesn't seem to like it anymore.

I decided to take her outside and play with her a little, she was walking pretty well now, almost running but I think her feet are faster than the rest of her. She fell over a couple times but she didn't make a sound, no crying or whimpering because she knew, as young as she was she knew what would happen if she made too much noise.

"Can we talk?" Merle asked as he approached, he had his hands up in surrender meaning he wasn't here to argue.

"Sure," I replied.

"Daryl and me, we had a long talk yesterday," He started "We got t' talk 'bout a lotta things and I apologised for the stupid things I done. I know I gotta apologise t' you too. Some o' the things I said t' you were wrong and I hope that we can get along better," He told me and to be honest I was surprised... Merle Dixon apologising to me? Wow

"Daryl might be ready to forgive you but I got other people to think of too," I stated.

"That's my grandbaby in yer tummy. I ain't gonna do nothin' to hurt you or that baby, I'm gonna do my best by youse 'cause yer family, yeah we're a dysfunctional family but we're family," He said.

"I'm willing to give you a chance but I will say this; you mess up once then you're done. I won't let this baby even know you exist because I'm not havin' my baby messed up by you... not after everythin' you've done to Daryl," I warned.

"Fair enough," He replied "Havin' a baby changes everythin' yer know? When Daryl was first born an' I held him f'r the first time, I wanted t' be a better person. I did try but my daddy was an asshole... someone Officer Friendly would've killed by now... he made it near 'mpossible t' really be involved wi' Daryl growin' up. I've always loved him an' I always wanted t' tell him but as he got older it got harder an' then I jus' decided to leave, bad choice, I know but I thought it was best," He explained to me "Daryl will be better than me, we can both agree on that," He added.

"Daryl's already a good father. When Judith was born, Rick lost it, went insane. He went on a walker rampage in the prison and didn't even come and hold the baby. Daryl got Maggie and they went on an emergency supply run, they got her formula, clothes, diapers, he even came back with a stuffed bunny... she still sleeps with it every night. He came back and was the first person to feed her; he stepped up to look after her when Rick couldn't. He's proved he can be a good father," I told him "Judith loves her uncle Daryl," I added.

"He's always been the soft one," Merle held out his hand and Judith gripped onto it and smiled at Merle, he gave her a small smile back and then Judith let go "Look, I gotta go but I meant what I said," He said.

"And believe me, I meant what I said." I told him sternly and he nodded before walking off towards C Block.

* * *

**Daryl  
**Yesterday was a weird day for me. After what happened in the library, Merle came after me and he wanted to talk about everything and we did. I actually got to talk to him about my childhood; he told me more about my real mother and the reason behind their decision to give me up for adoption so to speak. I do really believe that Merle thought it was the best choice for me and I would be ok but he knows now that he didn't make the right choice, in fact he said if he could go back he would've raised me himself and done what he could to keep Will Dixon away from me. He apologised for everything and promised that he would do what he could to fix our relationship and I think he's being honest this time, he seems really happy about Beth being pregnant.

I was thinking about what my baby would call Merle, I think we both I'm never gonna call him 'dad' but maybe this baby can call him something that will let him feel like he's a grandpa, Beth said when she was a kid she called her granddaddy Pops and that's what she wants the baby to call Hershel. Merle and I never had grandparents so I'm not sure what else to call him... I don't think he'd like Granddad, Grandpa, and Old Man... What about Peppy? Would he like that? Would it be easy for the baby to say?

Maybe I should be more focused on finding a name for the baby rather then what the baby will call Merle.

I heard footsteps behind me so turned around and saw Hershel coming my way, Beth said she had told him yesterday and he wasn't happy about the news and by the look on his face, he still wasn't happy about it. I took a deep breath and waited for the abuse to come my way.

"I wanna talk t' you," Hershel said harshly as he stood in front of me.

"I know Beth told you and I know you're not happy," I replied.

"Not happy? That's an understatement! I am so angry at the two o' you! How could you be so careless and stupid?" He asked me, his face getting redder.

"It wasn't planned, we were being careful. I honestly don't know what happened. I didn't want this to happen either. I don't want anything to happen to her," I told him.

"If Beth dies because of this, I swear to God I will kill you," He warned.

"I'm not going to let it happen," I argued "Beth and the baby will be fine," I said.

"You're not God Daryl... as Lori said, many women died during childbirth before modern medicine and we've gone back to those times. All it takes is an infection or blood loss and Beth is dead... and that is if she makes it to term. If Beth has a miscarriage, especially during the later stages of pregnancy, we don't know what's going to happen. Beth could get eaten from the inside for all we know. You have just signed off on her death," He explained angrily.

"Hershel-"

"You stay away from me!" He shouted and turned his back on me before walking away.

* * *

**2 chapter left!**

**I am so excited to get this story finished and the next lot of stories uploaded. I have some fun things coming your way that I can't wait for you guys to read.**

**Writer347  
Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

_Sunday is here... and The Walking Dead returns tonight!_

_Can you believe that we're on Chapter 24?! The next chapter is the last one and I am so sad that this coming to an end but I have had the best time writing this for you. I have loved every review and message I have received from all of you. Although this story is nearly at an end... have no fear because a new Walking Dead story is coming your way very soon and I am very excited for you guys to read it!_

_Thank you again for all of the support, it means the world to me and makes all of the hard work and the many tears and frustrating days worth it. You guys are amazing and I love every one of you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you_

_**Disclaimer: I'm hoping someone will let me own The Walking Dead for at least the last chapter... maybe?**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 24**

**Beth  
**_I watched from the bed as Daryl held our newborn son in his arms, Daryl had wanted to name him Bolt but I made sure that he knew that wasn't going to happen, he also came up with some other Daryl-like names; Hunter, Hawke, Bowman, Colt and Archer. Anyone see a theme with the names he came up with? I wanted something sweet but Daryl wanted... well he wanted names that represented him. We had our name chosen for a girl; Freya. Daryl was the one who had actually come up with it and we loved it, I was sure we were having a girl, guess I was wrong._

_Daryl held our son and looked so lovingly at him. I can't believe that after all of the screaming and crying my little boy was finally here and I was so in love with him, I honestly never thought that I could be so in love with someone. He was the perfect mix of me and Daryl, he had light blonde wisps of hair but he had Daryl's eyes and lips._

_Our son started to squirm in Daryl's arms but he hushed and gently rocked our newborn and very quickly our son went back to sleep, still wrapped up in the little cream blanket Daryl had found just a couple of days ago._

"_We still have to find a name for him," I pointed out._

"_You choose one, you don't like the ones I found," He replied, still not taking his eyes of our baby boy._

"_Not that I don't like them... I just wanted something maybe a bit more traditional," I said._

"_Compromise?" He questioned and I nodded "You chose the first name but Archer for his middle name," He suggested._

"_Ok, I can go with that," I agreed "What about Michael?" I asked._

"_Michael Archer Dixon... it's good," He said._

"_You sure?" I questioned "You don't have to like it," I told him._

"_No I like it... Michael Archer Dixon, definitely sounds like my son." He said with large smile._

* * *

"Beth wake up... c'mon, we gotta go," I opened my eyes and saw Daryl standing there looking panicked. It was then that I heard it, the gunfire and shouting... how did I not wake up? I know since being pregnant I have slept a lot deeper than normal but I thought I would have heard WW3 going on outside "C'mon Beth... The Governor's back and he's brought a damn army!" Daryl exclaimed and started picking up the emergency back packs he packed, in case of something like this happening.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him as I started getting out of bed, it was a bit harder with this big belly in the way... I also moved a bit slower now "Is everyone else out?" I questioned.

"Rick just got Judith, Andrea and Carol," He answered and helped me stand up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as we started moving.

"I was on watch and everythin' was fine then this damn tank rolled up and took down the gates. A van drove in and when they opened the back, it was full of walkers. I started firing which woke up Rick, Maggie and Glenn who came out t' help but there was too many. Michonne appeared from somewhere and started killing walkers but there were people with guns, big guns. It's a mess out there," He explained to me as he guided me outside and into the chaos.

"Daryl!" Merle called and rushed over to us, he took one of the emergency back packs off Daryl and put it on his back "We gotta get outta 'ere, the place is done," He told us.

"Where's my dad? Maggie?"I questioned.

"I lost them a few minutes ago," Merle replied.

"I can't leave them here," I argued.

"Beth, I promise we will try to find them but I have to get yer outta here," Daryl told me and started pulling me away from the prison and towards the woods "Please lemme get yer outta here," He pleaded with me and I nodded and followed him and Merle.

"I got a place we can go to," Merle stated and took the lead. Daryl held onto my hand and made sure we stayed together.

"Beth," A calm voice said over the prison tannoy making all three of us stop "Beth, I need you to come and face me, or I kill your father," The voice said, I know who that voice belonged to... it was The Governor.

"I gotta go back," I stated and tried to get my hand free from Daryl

"No!" Daryl shouted and held onto me.

"He's gonna kill my daddy!" I argued.

"Beth, we don't know if he has yer daddy or not. He might be playin' with yer," Merle said.

"What if he isn't?" I questioned.

"Yer six months pregnant with my damn kid, I'm not lettin' yer go back there. I'm not lettin' anythin' happen t' yer! I promised yer daddy and yer sister that I would keep you safe!" He shouted.

"Daryl let go of me," I warned.

"Beth... time is ticking. You have one minute to show yourself to me or I kill him and don't worry, I'll make sure you can hear it, wherever you are," The Governor's voice called out.

"Please Daryl, let me save my daddy... please, I am begging you. Don't let my daddy die," I pleaded.

"Let's scope it out," Merle suggested.

"No," Daryl replied firmly.

"Let's see if he really has got the old man, if he hasn't we go," Merle said.

"And if he has got him?" Daryl asked.

"He's family, we try an' save him," Merle replied "We're both here, we can protect her." Merle added.

Daryl agreed and the three of us made our way back to the prison with Daryl and Merle killing any walkers and a couple of people that got in our way. As we made it to the prison there were no more walkers but no sign of anyone from the group either, I hope they got away and they weren't lying her dead somewhere.

I found The Governor quickly, he was standing on top of a tank... where the hell did he get a damn tank?! He saw me approaching him and smiled sweetly at me, it made me want to be sick.

My dad was kneeled down on the ground in front of the tank, he had Michonne there too and they had their hands tied behind their backs. A man had hold of Michonne's Katana meaning that they were both defenceless.

Maggie appeared with Glenn and screamed when she saw daddy.

Merle and Daryl came up behind me, away from their hiding spots and had their guns trained on The Governor and the man with the Katana.

"Wow... look at you Beth. You and Daryl are going to have a baby, that's sweet; stupid but sweet," He said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Me and you have some unfinished business," He stated.

"The only unfinished business we have is that you're still alive!" I shouted at him.

"Today I'm going to kill you Beth... you and Daryl," The Governor promised "And just to prove to you that I am in a murdering mood," He started and got down from the tank and took hold of the Katana "I'm going to kill your daddy." He said and went to swing the Katana but Merle fired his gun and shot the Katana out of his hand.

A huge gun fight started breaking out from the people that The Governor brought with him. Daryl started pulling me away from the battle but I wanted to get to my daddy and Daryl knew that, he knew I wouldn't leave my daddy and Maggie behind but when I went to reach for Maggie, she and Glenn were gone. Where the hell did she go?

"Let's go," Merle stated and started pulling me with Daryl back towards the woods.

"My daddy!" I shouted.

"Maggie went to get him," Daryl told me.

There was someone running behind us, I didn't want to look back because I didn't know who it would be and I was scared of finding out who it was. I just kept running as quickly as I could, which wasn't that quick with this belly. I was going to have to stop soon and I don't know if it was going to be far enough away from the prison to be out of immediate danger.

The further away we got from the prison the quieter it got but I could still hear someone running after us, maybe it was Maggie and Glenn or Rick or maybe it was The Governor.

"I need to stop," I said between deep breaths to the two of them and they started to slow down "I can't keep running," I told them.

"There you are," The Governor said from behind us.

Daryl jumped in front of me and Merle jumped in front of Daryl. The two of them had their guns raised ready to shoot at any given second, The Governor approached us with a gun in his hands and ready to kill all of us but could he really kill both Merle and Daryl before one of them put him down? I doubt it but I also don't want one of them to die either.

"You got away from me Beth," The Governor said.

"Back the hell up," Merle ordered The Governor.

"All I want is her," He replied.

"Well that don't look like it's gonna happen now does it?" Merle replied "Now back up and let us go or we'll kill yer," He added.

"You think you can kill me before I drop at least one of you?" The Governor wondered and trained his gun on Merle "I will kill both of you," He stated.

"I'm sick of this." Daryl said, pushing in front of Merle and went to pull the trigger on the gun.

The Governor saw what he was doing and fired his gun first.

* * *

_Ahhhhh!_

_The Governor fired the gun first._

_Did he hit anyone?  
Are Merle, Daryl and Beth safe?  
Did Hershel get out?  
Did Maggie and Glenn really go and get Hershel?  
Where is everyone else?  
Are any of the group dead?_

_There are so many questions left to be answered and there is only one chapter left. Just one chapter! How is there only one chapter left?_

_I know this chapter is small but I promise that the last chapter is quite a long one. I am really excited for you guys to read the last chapter._

_Don't forget to review! I love reading them. Please also follow and favourite!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_Don't forget to follow me on Instagram:  
Writer347_


	25. Chapter 25

_Sunday Sad-day today_

_Here it is guys; the very last chapter of Home Is With You and I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for the reads, follow, favourites and reviews. They all mean the absolute world to me and I am so happy that so many of you have enjoyed this story, I have enjoyed writing it for you and I cannot wait to write more stories for you._

_Thank you so much for sticking with this story and with me because I know there have been some bumpy times but it was all worth it, wasn't it? For me it was, I hope it was for you guys too. You are all truly amazing and I love you all, I really cannot thank you all enough for everything._

_Now, let's read on for the last chapter!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_**Disclaimer: I tried for the whole story but no one will let me own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon**_

* * *

**Home Is With You: Chapter 25**

**Beth  
**"You got away from me Beth," The Governor said.

"Back the hell up," Merle ordered The Governor.

"All I want is her," He replied.

"Well that don't look like it's gonna happen now does it?" Merle replied "Now back up and let us go or we'll kill yer," He added.

"You think you can kill me before I drop at least one of you?" The Governor wondered and trained his gun on Merle "I will kill both of you," He stated.

"I'm sick of this." Daryl said, pushing in front of Merle and went to pull the trigger on the gun.

The Governor saw what he was doing and fired his gun first.

As the bullet from The Governor's gun fires straight for Daryl, it was as if everything went in slow motion, I moved to grab hold of Daryl to pull him out of the way but before I could Merle got in there first and got in front of the bullet. Merle hit the ground and made a painful yelping sound and then Daryl fired his gun and the bullet hit The Governor straight between the eyes and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The whole thing only lasted 2 seconds, 3 seconds max but it seemed like house as I watched.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted and kneeled down to look at his brother, I watched from behind Daryl and I saw the blood covering Merle's body but there was so much of it that I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from.

"What can I do?" I asked Daryl through a sob.

"Shoot me... in the head," Merle said through ragged breaths.

"No...We can save you," I told him. I kneeled down beside Merle and I held his hands tightly in mine, hoping that if I held on tight enough it might take away some of his pain or make him feel more comfortable "You gotta stay with us, you gotta see your grandbaby," I told him.

I looked down at his body and saw the blood was coming from his chest; it was blown out pretty bad.

"Just do it!" Merle yelled.

"Daryl," I pleaded "What can we do?" I asked.

"Nothin'," Daryl stated "His chest is all blown out... we can't do nothin'." He added.

Daryl cocked his gun again and he held it to Merle's head, Merle looked at Daryl pleadingly for him to do it and I gripped onto Merle's hand as if his life depended on it. This can't be the way Merle Dixon goes out, shot by a piece of shit like The Governor? No way. Daryl once told me that the only person who could Merle was Merle.

The tears just kept falling, like a waterfall, this couldn't be it for Merle. He needed to see his grandbaby, his first grandbaby. This was Merle's second chance with a family, it can't be taken away from him like this, he needed to be here... Daryl and I needed him.

"You'll be a good momma Beth," Merle said between breaths "Daryl, you'll be a good daddy... much better than I ever did," He added.

"I'll look after him Merle," I promised.

"I'll see ya Merle,"

"See you later Darylina."

I closed my eyes as Daryl pulled the trigger.

I let out a large sob as Merle's hand stopped gripping onto mine and went limp, I let go of his hand and fell back onto the floor crying and Daryl was just kneeling beside him looking at Merle's now lifeless body, the gun dropped to the floor making a clattering sound. Daryl wasn't crying like I thought he would be, his face was expressionless, like he can't seem to process what had just happened.

Over my sobs I heard the all too familiar growl of walkers, there was definitely a few of them by the sound of it and I started to panic. Daryl hadn't heard them but I could tell they were fairly close.

"Daryl," I said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder "We gotta get out of here," I told him but he wasn't moving "Daryl please, walkers are coming... they must have heard the guns... we need to go," I pleaded but he was still not listening to me "Daryl!" I shouted and he snapped back to reality "There are walkers coming, we need to leave. I wish we could take Merle with us and give him the burial he deserves but we haven't got time," I explained to him.

Daryl nodded and started removing the backpack that Merle had carried and put it over his shoulder with the other backpack, he picked his gun up from the floor and holstered it before helped me up from the floor. He started leading me away from Merle's body, we had no choice but to run but I couldn't run for long, I was already tired and with this bump there is only so much I could take, it was heavy and it hurt.

Daryl and I started running but I don't even know where we were going. Merle said he knew somewhere we could go but he's not here now and I don't even really know if Daryl is processing and registering things right now... I don't even think it's in his mind that I'm pregnant right now. I don't know what this is going to do to Daryl but I know it's going to mess him up and something bad is going to happen, I don't like this feeling.

* * *

We had been running for what felt like hours, I know it wasn't but it felt like it. My back was sore, my feet felt like they were about to fall off and my lungs were on fire. I pleaded with Daryl to stop about 10 minutes ago but he begged me to go a little further so I did but I can't do it now, I really can't do this, I'm worried that I'm going to hurt the baby if I carry on doing this.

I stopped running and let go of Daryl's hand which made him stop.

"I can't," I breathed out "Daryl... I need to... to stop." I pleaded.

Daryl nodded and I sat down on a fallen tree trunk as I tried to get my breath back. Daryl sat down next to me and handed me a bottle of water and some food from one of the backpacks, he seemed tired too. He needed to rest too.

We're going to have to find somewhere as soon as possible because a life on the run isn't a good thing for me right now. I need somewhere to rest and so does Daryl, he needs to refuel because until I have this baby, I'm pretty useless with guarding and protecting.

"Have you eaten?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I'm a'right... eat what you need," He replied.

"You need food too," I argued and grabbed a granola bar out of the backpack sitting on the floor in front of us, I held it out to him but he wouldn't take it "Eat it or I'll force it down your throat," I warned.

He took the granola bar and took a small bite and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "Daryl, I really need you to be strong right now, I can't do anything helpful at the minute. I can't have you flaking out on me or passing out because I can't carry you," I told him "I know there is a lot of pressure on you right now and I want to help but I'm limited with what I can do so I need you," I pleaded.

"I'll be fine," He replied.

"You know, just before you woke me up at the prison, I was dreaming; we were in the prison still and I had just given birth, we had a son. We named him Michael Archer Dixon. He looked so much like you but he had little bits of blonde hair and we were so happy. You were holding him and you couldn't take your eyes off him, it was perfect," I explained and grabbed hold of his hand "I need you." I sighed and fresh tears started to fall.

Daryl wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close and his other hand started rubbing my stomach. I put my food and bottle of water down and wrapped my arms around him, my head rested on his shoulder as I cried.

Just a couple hours ago I was asleep and dreaming of a perfect family and just like that I lost it all; my home and my family. I don't even know if anyone else is still alive... my daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith? Everything has gone to shit it just two hours, how?

"We're gonna be ok," Daryl promised and placed a kiss on the top of my head "I'm gonna make sure that yer ok and this baby is ok," He told me.

"I need you to be ok too," I replied.

"I'll be fine. I'm not gonna leave you two... not ever."

* * *

Six weeks it has been since our whole world came crashing down around is and it's just been Daryl and I ever since. We haven't found anyone from our group and we've found no signs of them alive either... no one. We don't even know if they made it out of the prison, for all we know they died there and Daryl and I are the only ones left. For the first few days I was convinced that everyone had made it out and we would find them but it's been six weeks and there was no sign of them, nothing to suggest anyone had ever made it out.

On the plus side; Daryl had found somewhere for us to hole up in until I have the baby and we can move on, it wasn't anything fancy, it was a funeral home. It was secure which was the main thing and there was only one way in and out meaning that if walkers or anyone else want in then we're going to know about it and we can deal with it. Supplies had been left behind by whoever was here before us; the supplies were definitely going to keep us going for a while.

On our travels we managed to come across some baby supplies, not many but we have got some diapers and some bottles and two tubs of formula. I do plan on breast feeding as it is the best option with our situation and it's one less thing for Daryl to try and find but the formula was just in case I couldn't breast feed.

In one of the backpacks Daryl brought with him from the prison, he brought enough clothes for the baby to keep us going for the first few weeks. Of course we're hoping to find some more but it gives me peace of mind to know that we are covered for the first few weeks until I am fully healed and can start doing things again.

Since we've been here Daryl has been spending his days out scavenging for things that we would need and I admire his effort but we're really going to struggle, a lot of our things were at the prison and as much as Daryl wanted to go back we knew we couldn't. The place was over run and Daryl couldn't take all of those walkers on by himself, its suicide and I really need him right now.

I cannot wait for this baby to be born.

"Beth," Daryl said quietly as he came into the kitchen "Turn the lights off, walkers outside," He stated and I instantly blew the three candles out that we had lit on the table.

"How many?" I asked.

"Not sure, ten or fifteen," He whispered back.

I stayed quiet and listened, I could hear them. They didn't sound close to the house but they were close enough for my liking, Daryl came and sat in the chair next to me and held my hand to calm me down.

"We're gonna be fine, they're just passin'." He told me.

* * *

Sharp pains woke me from my sleep.

I had a stomach ache earlier and thought it might have been something I had ate, I didn't think much of it to be honest but Daryl made me come to bed to rest for a little while. This pain was different from earlier, this was more sharp and sudden. The stomach ache I had earlier was just that, an ache, it wasn't even that painful but more uncomfortable.

I sat up in bed and looked next to me expecting to see Daryl there but his side of the bed was empty, looking out of the window I noticed that it was early evening... too early for Daryl to be in bed just yet.

"Daryl?!" I called out but then another pain hit "Daryl!" I shouted but I didn't get any response.

Oh my gosh... this was painful.

"Daryl!" I shouted as loud as I could.

There was a lot of commotion from downstairs and then footsteps came running up the stairs and Daryl came into the room looking panicked.

"You a'right?" He questioned.

"I think I'm in labour." I said panicking.

_**16 hours later**_

"Daryl, I don't know how much longer I can do this," I breathed as I rested my head on the pillow.

"Beth, yer doin' amazing," He commented "I need yer just t' push a little more," He added.

"I'm so tired," I replied.

"I know yer are baby but I'm right here an' this is nearly done... a couple more pushes an our baby'll be here," He told me.

"Ok."

I pushed and it was the weirdest feeling, I could feel the baby moving inside me and making its way out of my body. Daryl was counting down from 10 and I curled my chin into my chest and just pushed as much as I could.

"Just one more," Daryl urged.

I took a deep breath and did it again.

I felt the baby leave my body and then cries filled the air.

"Oh my God," I sighed and fell back on the bed... after 16 hours it was finally over.

"It's a girl," Daryl stated.

"A girl?" I questioned in surprise, since my dream I was convinced I was having a boy.

"It's a girl," He repeated full of pride "Freya Annette Dixon." He said with a smile and I nodded in agreement.

It turns out that both of our momma's were called Annette, well the woman that raised Daryl was called Annette and it seemed like a fitting middle name. I loved my momma and I know that she would have loved Daryl, she would've been so proud to have a grandbaby, a granddaughter no less. The only momma that Daryl ever knew was Annette Dixon and she was the only parent that did care for him and show him love, Daryl said he wouldn't have learnt to read if it wasn't for her.

Daryl wrapped baby Freya up in a little yellow blanket that we brought from the prison and he handed her to me so I could get the first real look at my baby girl. She was perfect. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark, like her daddy's hair and she had Daryl's nose but she had the same shape eyes as me and my mouth, oh my God she was just so perfect.

"She's perfect," I whispered to Daryl.

"Of course she's perfect, she looks like you," He replied and kissed me "You were amazing. I've never seen nothin' like that in my life... yer an absolute Queen," He said with the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at our baby girl.

"She's so tiny," I commented "Do you think she's ok?" I asked worriedly.

"She's a little early but I think she's fine." Daryl replied and placed a kiss on top of Freya's head.

This moment right here is all I need... just me, Daryl and our perfect beautiful baby girl Freya.

* * *

_And that's all folks!_

_This story has now come to an end and although I am really sad about it, I am so happy to announce that a NEW Walking Dead story is coming your way very soon... I spoil you lot! The story is going to be called 'Waitress' and as soon as it is completed it will be posted. I think you guys are going to love it!_

_Thank you all for everything, I love each and every one of you!_

_Please do not forget to follow or favourite... I am also trying to get to 90 reviews for this story, that is the aim so if you can review too, I would very much appreciate it!_

_Writer347  
Xx_

_If you haven't already; don't forget to follow me on Instagram;  
Writer347_


End file.
